Bowser's Gambit - The League of Villains
by AnimeMaster24
Summary: Fed up with his failed wedding to Peach, Bowser forges an alliance with the Mushroom World's other villains to finally achieve victory. With Mario, Donkey Kong, Wario, and Yoshi captured by the giant evil army, it's up to a band of their less famous friends to pull together and save the day before the world is trampled underfoot by the bad guys. (MarioxPeach and LuigixDaisy)
1. Chapter 1: The Greatest Plan Ever

**Chapter 1: The Greatest Plan Ever**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mario series or characters. All credit goes to Nintendo.

* * *

Bowser sat atop his throne with a grumpy expression, impatiently tapping his claws on the armrest while his highest-ranked minions spoke amongst themselves. Shifting irritably atop the green upholstery, he remembered how many times someone or something had destroyed his precious homes. Between Mario storming the castle, some Beanish runt setting bombs at the base, or a disturbed maniac turning it into a giant mecha, he barely had any time to get used to one building before it needed to be replaced.

The audience chamber boasted wooden pillars and floors decorated with beautiful tapestries in addition to the banners bearing his own face. His so-called generals sat atop cushions on either side of the hall, separated by a large table in the center. It was his job as the Kingdom's Ruler to preside over official meetings, but the Koopa King's temper had been worse than ever since his recent failure on the moon.

A gray-clad Shy Guy wearing a military hat shook his non-existent fist. "You sir, are a fool beyond any imbecilic rube of which I have ever had the misfortune of acquaintance."

"Blasphemy, General Guy! You dare mock the signature strategy consistently employed by the proud Goomba Squadron!?" Bellowed a gargantuan Goomba, whose cross-eyed gaze made a stark contrast with his dignified white mustache and golden crown. "March straight forward into the enemy's feet. That is simply the way it's always been!"

"That maneuver lacks common sense and is certain to fail!" the general argued.

Roy Koopa let out an exaggerated groan, a vein throbbing on his head. "You morons! Since when has that stupid idea ever worked!?"

"You're all a bunch of idiots!" Iggy answered from behind, his brother's sunglasses flashing dangerously in the dim light.

"We all know the Goomba Squad's only good for softening up the enemy. They're just a bunch of idiots who pick a direction and charge blindly."

"I share the sentiment, brother." Ludwig nodded cooperatively before revealing his signature one-fanged grin. "However, you are the last person in this room who should be questioning the intelligence of others."

"I'm sorry... I couldn't hear anything over the sound of your horrible music!" Roy bit back.

"Would you care to eat those glasses?" the eldest Koopaling reached for his magic wand.

Once again the bickering between troops continued, and most of the others weren't pleased. Kammy Koopa sat in a smaller seat to the left of her master's throne, her curved pink-rimmed glasses and long gray hair distinguishing her as a female Magikoopa. Bowser Jr. sat in the smaller seat to his father's right. Being young he was naturally bored with the meeting, though she could tell he was beginning to pay attention, if only to observe the violence that was certain to ensue. Meanwhile, the old witch slapped her forehead as the arguments began to escalate.

"What'd you say, punk!?" the younger Koopaling shouted. Pointing at his fellow minions. "I gotta be at least a hundred times smarter than Morton or Boom Boom!"

"HEY!" the two minions shouted angrily.

Iggy let out a demented cackle. "Considering they're both dumber than rocks, that ain't sayin' much!"

The brutish Koopaling glanced at his six siblings for support, earning a collection of disgruntled murmurs from the others. Larry ran a hand through his spiky blue tuft while Morton growled in annoyance. Lemmy remained un-invested as he casually juggled a pair of balls with one hand, having zoned out shortly after the meeting began.

The lone female of the Koopalings rolled her eyes, instead shifting her focus to the mustached chestnut creature. "Goombas are always placed on the front lines because they're the least useful in serious missions."

"You are mistaken, Mistress Wendy." Goomboss arched a bushy white eyebrow, annoyed but still wary of her higher rank. "We soldiers of the proud Goomba Unit are dispatched first because we are the most loyal and devoted of King Bowser's minions. Is that not right, my lord?"

The Koopa King glanced up as he heard his name. "Yeah, that's why." he muttered distantly, his eyes bulging as he noticed some of the Koopalings had begun brawling. "Gah, I just had this entire place fixed up!" His pleas went unheard.

"You want a piece of me, smarty-pants!" Roy began tossing whatever he could find at Ludwig.

Bowser Jr. cheered and shook his fists in the air like a sports fan whose team just won the world championship "Hahaha, it was worth coming to this meeting after all!"

"Who asked for your opinion, runt!?"

"Such savage behavior..." Ludwig dodged a rather expensive-looking vase, placing both hands on his hips as his brother took a breather. "Are you quite finished destroying Lord Bowser's things?"

His words seemed to have a sobering effect on the disgruntled Koopa. "Yeah, you're right... Guess I'll have to improvise." He pretended to be calm before seizing Lemmy from behind, the latter screaming as he was hurled across the room at their oldest sibling.

Ludwig hit the floor as the smallest Koopaling soared past, crashing headfirst into Bowser's lap and knocking him down. A silence fell over the room as the gathered minions realized what had happened, but the quiet was immediately shattered by a familiar roar. The Koopa King tossed Lemmy aside with one hand while hoisting himself up with the other, the entire castle rumbling as he stomped the floor.

"Enough of this!" Bowser inhaled deeply and released a mighty gout of flame, leaving Roy humorously charred as the others scampered out of the way.

The offending Koopaling coughed up smoke before hitting the floor with a loud thud. Hearing his boss's footsteps coming closer, he glanced up just in time to see an angry glare and gnashing teeth inches from his own face.

"I, uh... Didn't mean it." he reasoned, wracking his mind for a better excuse. When the Koopa King's expression didn't change, he shot back up, raising his hands timidly. "Okay, so I got a little carried away. No need to get too upset."

"Carried away?" The Koopa King repeated incredulously, sounding more like an angry parent.

"Yeah yeah! The pressure's been crazy lately... I'm thinkin' I could use a little vacation... Maybe some time on Isle Delfino. I hear the Beanbean Kingdom's pretty nice this time of year." To his surprise, the big boss let out a chortle.

"Oh, is that all..." Bowser cut through his babble. He turned around for a moment and began to walk away before sending his servant sailing through the roof of the castle with a wave of his mighty tail. Roy flailed his arms as if trying to fly as he went flying off to parts unknown.

The Koopa King's son giggled mischievously as plaster landed on the carpet where Roy had been standing a second ago. "Hope you enjoy the free vacation, loser!" he jeered.

"Let this be a lesson, son. Employee benefits are an important part of any bad guy's relationship with their minions. You guys can all agree, ain't that right?"

The other minions either remained silent or hastily agreed with their leader. While Bowser trudged slowly back to his throne, Kammy Koopa waved her wand, summoning a pair of Hammer Bros. with a spell. The newcomers seemingly appeared from nowhere and began looking around confusedly before realizing what had happened.

"Fix this mess, immediately!" the elderly crone snapped, the two dashing from the room and returning seconds later with lumber and tools. They began quietly repairing the damage. It was a regular occurrence for fights to break out during minion meetings, especially when their beloved leader was in such a nasty mood.

"Kinda harsh, don't you think? Normally a good roasting would've been sufficient, but a trip to the moon, too!?" Larry whispered to his sister. "He's definitely gonna feel that in the morning."

"Lord Bowser's been really mad since that crazy wedding." Wendy crossed her arms. "I mean who wouldn't be upset after having their big day ruined by a stinky plumber."

They were all aware of his nasty temper, though lately things were even worse thanks to his most recent failures. It took so much work and vision to create the perfect marriage ceremony, and everything went up in smoke.

The Koopa King sat back down, the crummy atmosphere reminding him of that disaster. He hired a clan of moon rabbits called the Broodals in order to ensure his wedding to Princess Peach would be absolutely perfect, believing that using professionals instead of relying too much on the Koopa Troop's army would be smart. Pfft... As it turned out the overpaid loonies were even more useless than his own henchmen. That was a million coins he would never see again. All that planning and plundering for nothing, just because a certain plumber and his do-gooder friends couldn't mind their own business.

After a while longer, the meeting returned to its original uneventful pace. One or more of his minions would propose an evil scheme, and someone would argue in favor of their own, or try to find a way to discredit the other person. Normally their leader would delegate things on his own, but lately he had decided to see if anyone else could come up with a feasible plan. Needless to say, they had only proved him wrong. After hearing some varyingly pointless input from the Bob-omb King, Koopa Brothers, Kamek, Whomp, and the Elite Trio, whatever was left of his patience had hit rock bottom.

Once the bickering began to subside, he grumpily addressed the gathering. "What a waste of time! Is that all you cretins have to say, or did everyone show up tonight just to annoy the pants off of me?"

"But you're not wearing pants, Lord Bowser..." a random Goomba responded cluelessly, yelping as the tyrant's gaze fell on him.

"I don't remember asking for your opinion, dumbo!"

"It's just... ... I had some ideas that might be useful and I thought you might like to..."

The Koopa King opened his mouth to shout, stopping when he caught a clear view of the dim-witted minion who had spoken up. The Goomba in question had a stack of plates balanced precariously on his head and was likely a member of the castle kitchen staff sent to clean up. He had probably entered the room just to collect the mess from the elite troops' meals, but despite the fanged mushroom's low service rank, something seemed awfully familiar about him.

Bowser's expression became strangely thoughtful, though it took several minutes of silence before he was able to figure out where he had seen him before. "Hey! Ain't you the pipsqueak who bumped my noggin after that creepazoid totaled the Koopa Cruiser!?"

"Um... ... ... Yes..." the Goomba answered slowly, not entirely sure how his king would react.

"You waste of space! I thought I fired you!" he pounded the floor angrily, causing the little minion to jump around in a panic.

"I can't believe I'm defending a Goomba, but this little guy's got a lot of spunk for his size." Larry interjected, the gesture surprising his fellow minions. Their leader blinked at these words, as if he had thought about something important. "Don't you remember him, Lord Bowser?"

"Indeed, that fellow did lead us to victory against that mind-controlling menace in the Beanbean Kingdom." Ludwig agreed, the eldest Koopaling's words sinking in.

Wendy shrugged. "Sure he's an idiot, but if he's got any ideas, I say let him speak."

The Koopa King eyed his quarry before sighing in defeat. "All right! Fine! If you've got something to say, now's the time to spit it out!"

Captain Goomba jumped onto the table and cleared his throat, much of the displeasure of his superiors. "While doing my super important cleaning job, I just so happened to overhear your conversation, and it made me think back to all of those exciting battles we endured when I was erroneously made temporary captain of the Koopa Troop."

Bowser rested an elbow on his throne, using his hand to prop up his head. "Just get to the point!"

"Of course Lord Bowser... Right away." the spunky minion bowed deeply. "During our quest to stop Fawful and rescue his majesty, we minions were often forced to assess the opposing lineup and plan accordingly to gain the advantage in battle. Therefore, I believe we should approach every enemy the same way, including the most hated or our adversaries! That most heinous and cheating scoundrel... ... ... MARIO!"

The others began discussing amongst each other, though it was the Bob-omb King who openly addressed the little Goomba. "Have we not repeatedly faced Mario in battle, only for each of us to be defeated one after the next?"

"It bites to say this, but I'm not sure that menace even has a weakness." Iggy fumed.

The Shy Guy General jumped to his feet. "Not so fast, soldier! There is strength in numbers, and also advantages to be gained by utilizing weapons in battle." he announced with a military salute. "If we use hindsight to discover which battles Mario struggled with the most, we can send the right combination of troops to deal with him. With proper teamwork and strategy, we step onto the battlefield with an immediate advantage."

"That actually makes sense..." Goomboss blinked, surprised that he was actually in agreement.

Bowser placed his hands behind his head and leaned back slightly. "I guess it could work..." he bolted upright, a deep-throated laugh escaping his gut. "Gwahahahaha! In fact it's the best idea I've heard in a while! With Mario out of the way, no one will be able to stop me from kidnapping Princess Peach and taking over the world!"

"I'm not convinced." Larry looked uncomfortable under the scrutiny of his master's gaze, but chose to speak his mind nonetheless. "What about all the other meddlesome do-gooders out there that'll still be a problem? There's a ton of people around the world who love Mario, not to mention his brother whose name I can never remember."

"You think my pop's afraid of Green-Stache!?" Bowser Jr. protested with a chuckle. "I could beat that guy with one claw tied behind my shell."

The Bob-omb King stroked his face. "Luigi is not the only one who may oppose King Bowser's rule... I myself was once defeated by a hefty gentleman with a magnificent mustache. I do believe his name was Wario."

Kamek let out an irritable growl. "Not to mention that meddling dinosaur that's been helping the Mario Bros. for decades!"

"You all make an excellent point. However, there may be a solution to this problem." Ludwig tapped his own claws together menacingly, a look of malice tugging at the corners of his mouth. "What if we added those factors into the equation before seeking the solution. Surely that would ensure our success."

Bowser shifted his gaze to the Koopa composer, knowing the obnoxious genius always had a talent for thinking up plans. He had a penchant for creating diabolical weapons and deploying devious tactics, being one of the rare minions who had genuinely earned his master's respect. "What do you have in mind?"

"I'm certain you're aware that every hero has a habit of making multiple enemies? Mario alone has foiled the plans of countless villains. The oldest Koopaling smirked at the thought. "But what if we were to reach out to these third parties and conscript help from as many as we can. With our combined resources, we could easily stomp out anyone who would resist before they're even aware of our plans!"

"Hmmm... I remember some of those amateur bad guys, and I hate some of 'em almost as much as those pesky plumbers! It'd be embarrassing for a full-time final boss like me to be seen palling around with those B-List losers."

"We don't need help from those weaklings!" his son agreed, pounding one fist into the other.

Captain Goomba waddled across the table towards them. "I know you hate the competition, but do you hate them as much as Mario?"

The tyrant narrowed his eyes as if trying to envision the plan before gagging slightly. "Leaves a nasty taste in my mouth, but it's still better than anything else I've heard tonight. All right... Since no one has any better ideas, we'll be going along with this plan for now." He let out a proud roar and raised a fist in the air, his fire renewed. "What are ya waitin' for!? IT'S SHOW TIME!"

A loud cheer erupted throughout the room, interrupted by the nagging of a certain old hag. "We must begin the planning immediately! Everyone must know their part to play!" Kammy Koopa screeched in her witch-like tone.

"Everyone return to your posts and prepare your units. Standby until you receive further orders!" Bowser thundered, his gathered minions filing from the room en masse. As the eldest Koopaling and a certain Goomba turned to leave, the tyrant slammed his foot into their path. "Everyone except for you two!"

The miniscule mushroom stopped mid-step. "Me, my lord..."

"Yes you!" Kammy gave him a whack on the skull with her wand, eliciting a collective chortle from the other Koopas.

Their leader practically kicked her aside while sparing a glance at Ludwig. "Since you fine 'gentlemen' came up with this plan, I'm leaving you in charge of the preparations." He grinned evilly before resting a gentle claw on the little minion's head. "And since you've been so dang useful in the past, you'll be helping him every step of the way!"

"A Goomba in charge!" Bowser Jr. quipped, looking much less happy with the plan.

"Yup... I'm giving this annoying runt a chance to redeem himself." the spiky-shelled tyrant pulled a red flag out of nowhere before haphazardly strapping it onto his newly reappointed officer.

The Goomba began sobbing while fighting back tears of joy. "Y'mean I get to be captain, again?"

"Only on a trial basis!" Bowser stomped past his underlings with a small spring in his decidedly large gait. "You'll be my newest general if this scheme gets Princess Peach on my arm and Mario's head on a plate! Heck, I'll even toss in that ugly crown Goomboss wears, and his title if things work out."

Kammy Koopa sauntered over to him, beckoning him to bend over. "Are you sure about this, your gnarliness? He may have done well once before, but it's most unlikely that a miracle will happen twice. You can't be serious." she questioned in hushed whispers.

"Of course I am... A King always keeps his word!" the boss turtle pounded his own chest confidently before facing his troops. "Like I said, you're in charge of making this work out. Either one screws up, and I'll put you both through the grinder and feed you to the Chain Chomps!"

"Thank you so much for this second chance! I promise we won't fail you, oh great and mighty Lord Bowser."

Despite his earlier confidence, the oldest Koopaling suddenly looked much less eager. "You're saying either one of us could be held accountable for the other!?"

"Good job, genius. I always knew you were the smart one." Bowser grumbled sarcastically.

"No worries, Mister Ludwig. With your brains and my military expertise, there's no way we can mess up a perfect plan like this."

"Nothing is perfect until success is achieved, for it can never be assured!" Ludwig shot back angrily, before begging for leniency. "It's hardly fair for me to be in charge of such an unreliable subordinate. Certainly you would agree?"

"Tell it to someone who cares... Life's never fair!" Bowser replied gruffly before slamming the door shut behind him. His son and personal advisor followed closely at the Koopa King's heels. "It's time to go to bed, son."

"Awww... Do I have to, pop?"

"Fine, then do whatever ya want. Just don't burn down the castle down or wreck the place." he pat the boy's shoulder with a fatherly smile. "Bwahaha! Like I told ya, always trash someone else's kingdom if you need somethin' to do. An important lesson to live by, right boy?"

"Got it dad!" The prince bounced away in the opposite direction from his room.

"Real chip off the old block, aint he?" the Koopa King exchanged a glance with the elderly Magikoopa while looking surprisingly proud of his son's destructive tendencies.

"Reminds me of you as a lad, and your father before you." Kammy used a gnarled hand to wipe a sentimental tear from her aged face.

Needless to say, she had seen multiple generations of the Koopa Kingdom's Royal Family. She had served as a nanny to Bowser's father, later pawning the duty off on Kamek during the current king's childhood years. It had been a long and rewarding career serving under the monarchy, and she still remained an important contributor and key advisor to their beloved leader. There were some fools who called her a senile old hag behind her back, but their opinions be damned. She was still smarter than any of them would ever be.

"It seems like Master Ludwig is rather upset with your... ... stipulations." she spoke tactfully, knowing her position did not make her immune to the king's temper tantrums. "Anyone would be, considering the nincompoop you appointed as his partner."

"Of course he's worried, you crusty old buzzard. That's the point!"

She appeared confounded, though her stylized glasses lessened the impact. "Umm... ... It was?"

"That little guy came up with a half-baked idea that didn't stink, so I figured he deserved a shot. Sure he's a moron, but Ludwig's not! That's why I stuck 'em together... This way one guy gets the job done, and the other one makes sure the first doesn't screw up."

Kammy Koopa scratched her head. "And what about those rather graphic threats?"

"Incentive to make sure they don't mess up." Bowser grumbled, looking rather satisfied with his plan. "I'm betting Ludwig's already figured out what I was thinking, and that Goomba's so happy to be captain again, he's probably motivated enough already."

"Genius, my lord." she cheered, her words stroking her master's ego.

The burly Koopa threw a fist in the air, looking happier than he had since the moon wedding fiasco. "Anyone page the master of awesome!? No one's better at being bad than me!"

"And that's why you're the king!" the old crone reiterated, the pair's laughter echoing through the castle halls.

* * *

-Meanwhile- Metro Kingdom

New Donk City was easily one of the largest settlements in the world, rivaled only be Mushroom City in the Mushroom Kingdom, and Neo Bowser City in the Koopa Kingdom. Skyscrapers lined the sidewalks, and the streets were full of people dressed for work in gray suits and fedora hats. The business district was always busy during this day time of day, with taxis driving in and out of side streets, horns beeping, and traffic lights blaring, the city heights standing out against the open blue sky like a sparkling utopia.

In comparison to most other kingdoms, the Metro strip was home to a large population of humans, an unusual sight for most outsiders who visited their home. Humans could easily be found scattered throughout different locales around the world, but it was exceedingly rare for so many of their kind to congregate in a single country, let alone one settlement.

Mayor Pauline had taken a personal day for herself, a chance to unwind after being kidnapped and forced to attend Bowser's sham of a wedding. She had heard about the Koopa King from Mario while helping out as his toy company in the past, though having now met him in person, she really couldn't deny just how much of a nuisance the reptilian tyrant truly was. So much damage to her city just because he wanted to steal a bunch of wedding knickknacks. She put it out of her mind, as today the city had a very important visitor.

"You're lookin' a little blue. Something wrong?" Mario asked with a note of concern.

"Oh no, nothing of the sort. I was just wondering if you would like something to drink." she smiled warmly at her oldest friend. "Perhaps some coffee or tea?"

"Nah, not for me. Just a big ol' glass of milk, assuming it wouldn't be too much trouble."

"None at all." She headed for the kitchen, leaving him sitting alone in her living room.

The red-clad plumber took a moment to observe his surroundings, noting how nice her apartment was. Located in one of the wealthiest neighborhoods in the city, her lodgings were noticeably immaculate, with plush carpets and beautifully patterned wallpaper. The furniture was certainly expensive looking and comfortable, and a single glance into her kitchen showed state-of-the-art appliances and marble counters. He expected no less from the mayor of one of the world's largest cities, though his old flame had always been both stylish and well-mannered. It was one of the things that originally drew him to her.

Mario began to reminisce about old times before his thoughts returned to Princess Peach back home, making him feel guilty that he was alone with another woman. Granted he was not formally involved in a relationship with the kindly monarch, that incident on the moon some time ago reminding him all too well. A fight with Bowser to give her a flower had ended with Peach almost leaving them on the moon. Over the years they had moments here and there, but he found it difficult to refute that her first love would always be the Mushroom Kingdom and its people.

"Here you are." Pauline placed a glass of milk in his hands, snapping him out of his daze. This did not go unnoticed by the brunette. "Oh dear, was I interrupting something?"

He took a sip before setting the drink on a coaster on her coffee table. "Not really. I was just thinkin' about the good old days. Remember when we were just a couple of crazy teenagers growing up in this city."

"Then a certain gorilla came along and carried me into a construction site." she smiled with a nostalgic look.

"Crazy, right?" he agreed.

"Sure it seemed wacky at the time, but we've seen much weirder since then and even before that. If I recall correctly, the planet was actually invaded by aliens when we were both still too young to remember."

"The Shroobs..." Mario shook his head ruefully. Ironically, the only reason the planet had even survived that event was because he and his brother had traveled back in time and teamed up with their baby selves to stop the invasion. Of course, he wasn't keen on sharing this information.

The mayor took a seat in a fluffy blue armchair, her casual red dress complimenting its color. "So, how's he doing these days?" Seeing his confusion, she decided to elaborate. "You know, the ape that kidnapped me."

"Eh, he's still a little bitter about the whole thing." the plumber knew as much, though he hadn't seen the culprit in a while. "Haven't met him in person recently, but Donkey Kong says his dad still talks about us all the time."

"That reminds me..." She rummaged through the draw of her mahogany side table, pulling out an envelope. "I did receive a postcard from the DK Isles last year."

Pauline held it up for him to see. The picture showed a lovely shot of the Kong Family posing together in DK's tree house. Donkey Kong stood in the back row wearing a festive light-up tie, his arms wrapped around a tall curvaceous female Kong that he did not recognize. In front of them were Diddy and Dixie, whom Mario had met a number of times during sporting events. He vaguely recognized a bandana-wearing Kong with sunglasses as Funky, a friend that DK had brought along for one of their kart-racing tournaments. A number of others were also in the photo, though the plumber hadn't met the entire Kong Family and couldn't remember their names. After a moment longer, his eyes slowly gravitated on the elderly bearded ape sitting off to the side in a rocking chair.

"He looks pretty spry for a Kong his age, though he looks kinda angry." was all Mario could muster. The codger had a nasty tendency to gripe about his past defeat. Hardly the foundation for building a friendship with his old rival. "Heard they call him Cranky Kong now. I suppose he earned that name."

"He's not so bad." Pauline reasoned, earning a confused look from her ex. "We've kept in contact since that incident with the Mini Mario toys, and Donkey Kong brought his father for a visit shortly after I became mayor of New Donk City."

"That's a little unexpected... Must've been a weird, seeing him again."

She raised a cup of coffee to her rosy lips and took a good long sip. "Well it was strange at first, but his son turned out to be a good guy. If I can make friends with one Donkey Kong, there's no reason to hold a grudge against his father."

"Well it's not like he didn't have a reason for being upset." the red-clad hero remembered how the feud began. "I was trying to sell a gorilla to the circus back then... At the time I never met a Kong before, and didn't even know they were so smart."

"You're not still upset about him kidnapping me, are you?"

"Of course not. Don't think we'll ever be friends, but I'm fine with the way things are." the plumber smiled challengingly. "The old man's probably the reason Donkey Kong tries so hard to beat me every time we have a sports meet-up. I think he really inherited his father's spirit."

"I see the rivalry continues." Pauline brought a manicured hand to her chin and giggled.

"It's tons of fun having everyone around for the big event! Maybe next time we get together, you can join us."

Her blue eyes settled on the coffee cup in her hands. Pauline would've been happy to meet everyone and spend some time with one of her oldest friends, but life in the city had been hectic lately. Not to mention there was also the matter of a certain princess, and the possibility that her presence could make things awkward. Mario had saved Peach so many times over the years and there was no doubt from the way they talked about each other that the two had some feelings deeper than friendship.

Years ago, she too had been in love with the plumber. He was as kind, brave, and caring a man as anyone could be. Not to mention a part-time doctor, a star athlete, and full-time superhero. Of course Pauline understood why the Mushroom Kingdom's princess liked him so much. Even after so long, the mayor remembered their old relationship as some of the happiest days of her life, and it was partially the inspiration for the song she performed at the city's historic festival. She hadn't had a steady boyfriend since, and to truly sing from the heart, Pauline had written the lyrics to reflect her most precious memories.

The red-clad woman considered him. "Well, my schedule has been rather full since the election. I can't guarantee my attendance. Today's the first day off I've had in a while."

Mario stood up, though his short stature made this barely noticeably, an amusing fact which she never failed to notice. "All the more reason you should come."

"I promise to come so long as it doesn't interfere with my duties as mayor." she reassured him.

"Everyone else would be thrilled to finally meet you. The princess says you made her feel right at home in the Metro Kingdom while she was on that little world tour. I'm sure she'd do the same for you."

The beautiful politician wore a knowing smile. The way his face lit up while talking about this girl made it too obvious. She leaned forward, both hands coming to rest in her lap. "Something tells me she's been on your mind ever since you left the Mushroom Kingdom. Am I right?"

"We've been friends for so long, it's only natural I'd be concerned. Especially since bad guys are always kidnappin' her. If it isn't Bowser's weekly kidnapping attempts, it's some other creep tryin' to take over the world. Mama Miya! I could tell a million stories if you want. One time, she even got her voice stolen by some crazy witch, and we had to... ... ..."

"Friendship is wonderful, but you can't be afraid to push the envelope a little farther." Pauline cut him off mid-story, startling the plumber.

The plumber tapped his finger together, looking uncharacteristically bashful. "Well, I... ... What exactly do you mean?"

"I may not be lucky in love, but I know what it looks like. Go ahead and make a move..." she paused maddeningly, her guest falling momentarily silent. "She's worth it!"

Mario sat back in his own chair, again going over the flower incident in his head. Sure Bowser was present and both of them were pushing to charm her at the same time. It was natural the princess wouldn't be thrilled after literally escaping an unwanted wedding to one of the males who was beckoning her, but Mario still felt a little hurt by her rejection. She had quite literally walked past him without even a glance. Things had returned to normal by the time they returned to the Mushroom Kingdom, but it did make him stomach feel unsettled.

"I'm not sure if that's what she wants..." the plumber finally answered, silently stroking his mustache with uncertainty.

Pauline remained positive. "Then find out." she pressed him.

"I'm happy with the way things are now. No need to rush things, especially if she doesn't wanna talk about it" he stated adamantly.

She sighed in defeat, knowing full well he wasn't going to seize the subject again. "You never do put your feelings first."

Mario was the stubborn type, never giving up on anything. Literally willing to do whatever he could to help others and tackle any challenge no matter how difficult. If only he was as invested in romance as he was everything else.

Silence lingered for a moment, only to be interrupted by a loud rumbling noise. "By the way, a certain mayor promised we'd get somethin' tasty for dinner. What're we having?" The plumber gave his rotund stomach a gentle pat.

Despite her previous thoughts, Pauline couldn't help but find humor in the statement. "You never change, do you?" she surmised, the two old friends sharing a small laugh as she readied her coat and purse for the night out.

* * *

-Next Morning- Bowser's Kingdom...

Bowser's Castle was simply humming with activity today as his minions prepared for the missions in store. Hammer Bros. were at work training in the East Gardens, practicing their jumping skills over the moat of poison water while performing maneuvers with their hammers, each soldier honing their skills to the max. The unit commander was a foul-tempered guy simply known as the "Army Hammer Bro" by his subordinates. While he wore black gear and a helmet with tiny horns, he was hardly stronger than his soldiers and only gained rank by earning the master's favor.

"You call that a hammer toss!? My granny could've thrown it farther than that!" he barked, earning a collective groan from the troops.

In the West Gardens, four Koopa Troopas wearing ninja masks and matching bandanas were busy instructing their fellow soldiers on the value of teamwork. The notorious Koopa Bros. had once been favored by Bowser for their awesome combo attacks, but had since been regulated to drill duty since failing to protect a kidnapped Star Spirit from Mario.

Meanwhile, the lower grounds reserved for aerial forces had been particularly busy this morning, The minions were bustling about in preparation for their leader's newest scheme. A large number of armor-clad Koopatrols and Shy Guys were stockpiling ammunition and loading the Airships with new weapons in case they were ordered to attack, knowing that lack of preparation would only make the boss angry.

The sound of several marching feet diverted their attention, the doors to the flight control platform opening to reveal several Magikoopas standing at the ready. A quartet of blue garbed wizards stood at the front of the group, followed by about two-dozen more wearing robes of several different colors. It was a parade of blue, green, red, yellow, gray, and white. While the spell casters were known as some of the Koopa Troop's most elite members, it was rare to see such a large number of them in one place.

"What's going on?" One of the Shy Guys muttered to a nearby Goomba, the angry mushroom shaking his head with confusion. Before anyone else could ask, the hulking form of their lord and master thrust open the opposite door, followed by his wizened advisor, Kammy Koopa.

"I think it's starting..." a random Hammer Bro commented.

Bowser stomped towards them and roared. "Does everyone know where they need to go?" he asked, looking pleased when no one answered. "Good! Now get lost and don't come back until the job is done!"

"And if you mess up, don't bother coming back here!" the old crone screamed, drops of spit flew from her wrinkled snaggle-toothed mouth, much to the disgust of the troops.

"Put a sock in it, hag woman!" the Koopa King yelled dismissively before addressing a slightly hunched Magikoopa clad in white trimmed blue robes. "Is the unit ready for takeoff?"

"Hold on." Kamek let out a low grunt before facing the crowd. "Stand at attention!" he raised his wand high in the air and did a small pirouette, causing a broomstick to appear in his opposite hand.

This action prompted the other sorcerers to do the same, earning a satisfied look from Bowser. The monstrous tyrant leaned down beside the much smaller Koopa so that he could speak to him in private. "I'm counting on you to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"If something bad happens, I'll make sure to handle it personally." the old wizard responded, earning a approving grunt from his superior.

Bowser pulled a remote control from behind his back, pressing a button to open the hanger doors. "For the glory of the Koopa Kingdom!" he shouted, throwing both fists in the air.

His minions applauded loudly as the ceiling parted, revealing the stark red skies of Bowser's Kingdom. The Magikoopa division mounting their brooms amidst the joyous chorus. Kamek took off into the air, sparks of red energy flying dramatically from his wand. "LET'S RIDE!" he shouted.

Another cheer erupted as the rest of the wizards followed suit, the flock of broom-riders rising as one before scattering to the winds and away to parts unknown. Each held their wands aloft, casting large balls of fire, which exploded into brilliantly colored sparks that lingered long after they had gone. The celebration continued until long after they were out of sight, ending with a chorus of deep laughter from the Koopa King himself. The greatest scheme ever had begun...

* * *

-The Next Day- Kitchen Island

On an island far from the rest of civilization, a band of notorious pirates known as the Black Sugar Gang made their home. It was a large mass of land home to several different landscapes, including volcanoes, frozen tundra, and dry desserts. Atop the highest mountains stood an ominous tower held in place by pillars, its highest turret shaped like a human skull. Despite being a pirate, the island's ruler was a step above most buccanneers, having amassed enough treasure to afford the finest luxuries and a small fleet of ships.

Docked off the coast of the island was a large pirate ship known as _The Sweet Stuff_ , decorated in gold leaf and inlaid with gemstones, its captain sitting at the helm with a treasure map in her hand. Despite her nasty reputation, Kitchen Island's ruler lacked the look of a thug. Captain Syrup was a human woman with developed curves and alluring eyes, standing taller than Princess Peach with beauty to match. She wore blue eyeliner and red lipstick complimenting her fair skin and had long bushy red hair, the latter running halfway down her back. She wore a pink top and royal purple pants, completing the look with a red belt, skull-shaped buckle, and sailing boots.

The captain tucked away the map as her minions lowered the ramp to the dock. "All hands, transport the treasure to the castle vault!" she commanded.

Several little creatures emerged from the cargo hold, carrying crates of valuables. While they resembled Goombas, her chestnut-shaped Pirate Gooms wore red bandanas and lacked the stem-like bodies of their cousins, though they possessed stubby arms and mitten-like hands which allowed slightly more versatility.

A trio of Gooms stood by her side, the miniscule minions serving as her personal staff. One of them looked slightly nervous and it didn't sit well with her. "What's the matter!? Why're you moping instead of celebrating your captain's good fortune?"

"One treasure ship we fill looted by fat plumber man. You not be upset?" he answered.

"Don't worry about him... That hideous Wario will get his comeuppance soon enough! Especially if he has the nerve of coming back here."

"Last time he invade island, we loose everything." the Pirate Goom shifted uneasily.

In all honesty this also bothered the captain. During their first encounter with the greedy anti-hero, Wario had managed to hospitalize her strongest lieutenants, and steal even the most priceless artifacts. This was especially irritating since they had hidden the most valuable treasures in places no ordinary person would look. To make matters worse, the Black Sugar Gang's attempts to steal back everything had resulted in the remainder of their loot being taken. Of course, more recent events in the mysterious Shake Dimension had gone quite differently.

"Wario make trouble for us again?" the Goom repeated.

"Don't forget, the last time we met I managed to nab the best treasure right out from beneath his giant nose. He's not nearly greedy enough to seriously compete with the likes of me." Captain Syrup slapped her knee and laughed. "In fact, I intend to take everything from that pest when the time is right."

Dreaming of the endless wealth she could obtain, she barely noticed the familiar beating of wings in the distance, raising her head only when a loud thud sounded behind her. The female pirate spun, catching sight of her most loyal subordinate. Standing behind her was a yellow-breasted purple parrot with a skull tattooed on his chest. Fearsome and large, the flying menace towered at least seven feet tall, his wings powerful enough to induce hurricane force winds with a rapid flapping motion.

"Hello Bobo... Miss your captain so much that you couldn't wait to greet her?"

"Of course!" The bird clicked his back several times before squawking "You have a visitor back at the castle, Miss Syrup."

This surprised the pirate, who raised an eyebrow in response. "Who would possibly demand an audience with me?" She had actually planned to set sail again rather than return home. Treasure wouldn't steal itself. "I have more important things to do. Tell whoever it is they can feel free to leave immediately!"

"Tried already, but he refuses. Gave me this to deliver to you." Bobo held out his foot, allowing her to take the piece of paper tied to his leg.

"Really!? The nerve of this guy! No one makes demands of me on my own turf." she replied dismissively before seizing the scroll.

"It's some guy from the Koopa Kingdom... Says it's really important, and he won't leave unless you give him an answer."

Captain Syrup unfurled the paper, her eyes widening in surprise when she saw the Bowser-shaped crest. She tore it in half with an irritated look before reluctantly nodding her head, "Tell him that I will return to my palace, soon."

"Yes ma'am..." the gargantuan parrot lowered his head before taking to the air, a purple cascade of feathers floating behind him.

"This had better be worth it." she hissed, earning frightened looks from her Gooms.

* * *

-Meanwhile- Evershade Valley

On the edge of a ghostly settlement stood a small manor house, a resting place where Boos lived away from the disgustingly peaceful ghosts that dwelt deeper in the canyon. Today was a special night for the evil inhabitants, as they were also holding a meeting similar to the one Bowser had the previous night. The main hall of the mansion consisted of a run-down parlor with old furniture and dusty tables, but the ghosts didn't care much for the use of such things, instead opting to float above it all.

King Boo bore his sharp teeth, his red eyes and eerie body shining in the perpetual glow provided by the Dark Moon. "All right men, someone had to have an idea." he glanced back and forth at his henchmen, who remained silent accept for the occasional cackle.

"Well, the last plan didn't exactly turn out so good." A pale Boo tilted slightly in midair before noticing the boss's frown and quickly got to the point. "The boys and I figured we could just take a break and enjoy ourselves for a while."

"Yeah, good idea!" a second Boo dared to say.

"Quitters!? That's what's become of the tough, 'scary' ghosts that I picked to be my minions!" he spat incredulously. "C'mon you morons! A plan for revenge against the Mario Bros. isn't just gonna come bursting through that door!"

Suddenly the nearby window shattered, a red shape planting headfirst into the wooden floor of the foyer. One of the Boos floated over to inspect as a red-robed Magikoopa crawled out from under the remains of the couch. He looked around at the ghosts, some looking annoyed, while the the others appearing as if they were quite enjoying his misfortune.

The newcomer straightened his glasses. "I, uh... I came to see the king."

King Boo floated over to the uninvited guest, his ruby crown glistening. "Yeah, what's Bowser want from us this time?"

"I was sent to deliver a message." The Magikoopa handed him an envelope, the ghost monarch tearing it open ad reading it.

"Hmmm... Interesting... ..." King Boo replied as he finished reading. He turned to his compatriots, all of which had gathered around closer in anticipation. "All right boys, looks like we got some solid plans for this weekend!"

A nearby Boo snickered. "And you said a plan wouldn't come bursting through the door."

"It was the window, you dunce!" he quipped, letting out a low-pitched laugh that sent chills down the spines of his enemies.

* * *

-Meanwhile- Moon Kingdom

The ruined chapel the Broodals had worked so hard to built was large abadoned, but the settlement on Dark Side of the Moon remained relatively untouched. On the first floor of the large rabbit tower, the evil wedding planners stood crowded around their beloved leader, a morbidly obese monster-sized rabbit wearing a red dress and heavy makeup. It had been mere weeks since Bowser's bone-brained plans had gone awry, and the bad press was bound to ruin their business.

Madame Broode glared down at the yellow-robed Magikoopa standing at her feet, her precious Broodals standing quietly on both sides of the room. "A gathering of bad guys?" she repeated, earning a small nod from the visitor. "And he would like us to attend?"

"That is what King Bowser said... Everyone on the guest list is invited to his castle this weekend for a big bad guy convention."

"After what happened so short a time ago, I'd rather not see that man again. My little poopsie is still recovering from his lost battle. Aren't you my adorable sweet." the gargantuan woman reeled in the chain of her companion, stroking Chain Chompikins like an obedient dog.

The green top-hat wearing Broodal frowned. "I gotta agree... Except for the part about the Mistress's pet." He added, jumping back as the golden Chomp snapped its jaws in his direction. "Aye, personal space, pal!"

"For shame, Topper. Spurning the affections of my precious pet! That gesture just means he likes you."

"That's fine and all, but I'd rather not be dinner!" he began cautiously backing away from the monster's teeth.

Harriet shuffled back and forth as if resisting the urge to dance. "Why should we care about this party, anyway?"

"This bad guy expo is supposed to be the biggest event for villains ever held! We need someone to do the planning, and who better than you guys?" the Magikoopa pleaded.

Madame Broode stroked her muzzle thoughtfully before grinning. "We'll consider it... But it'll cost you about 500,000 coins, notwithstanding the cost for the requisite materials and the compulsory tips we expect with every single service."

The Magikoopa shifted uneasily. "Well... we... ... um... ... ..."

"Spit it out!" she hollered, violently rattling her pet's chain.

"We were thinking... Y'know... ... Since you messed up the last time we hired you, that you'd be willing to perform the services for free."

"Free!?" the red-clad woman's eye twitched dangerously. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, FREE!?"

He took a few steps back. "Well King Bowser was promised a perfect wedding to Princess Peach. Not only was it far from perfect, but everything you planned DID go through the roof. We... I mean to say HE... thinks you should be willing to... ..."

"Why you little maggot!" Madame Broode stood up from her seat, the room rocking as she took each step closer to him. "How dare you barge into MY kingdom and make demands. Why I should stomp footprints into that tiny face of yours!"

The Broodals Rango and Spewart dashed forward, trying to hold back their rampaging leader. "Hold on, miss! Ya can't go round attacking potential clients."

"Did you hear his demands!?" she hissed, picking up the lanky Rango by his collar and shaking him violently.

While the bouncer was too busy struggling against her grip, Spewart the entertainer leapt onto her shoulder and whispered. "Y'know boss, there are some benefits to doing this for free. At least listen to me before you strangle the poor man."

Madame Broode glanced back and forth between the terrified rabbit and the one on her shoulder and slowly lowered her victim to the floor. She allowed the other Broodal to climb down before bending over beside him. "What do you have in mind?"

"You heard the Koopa-dude. He says this might be the biggest gathering of villains in one place ever." he let out a high-pitched chuckle. "Don't forget who the client base for evil event planning is?"

"Oh, I see... You're saying we'll be stuck in a room with potential clients."

Spewart nodded. "Yeah, and if we do a good job planning this bad guy convention, the demands for our services will skyrocket! Every lowdown tyrant, thief, or thug will practically be begging for our services if they get to see our skills in action!"

"Hahahaha, I get it!" she laughed heartily before turning to face their guest, her eyes practically turning into coins. "All right little fella. You tell the boss he can count us in."

"Really!?" the Magikoopa looked relieved at how quickly the situation had turned around, even though he hadn't heard a word whispered between the rabbits. "You have to be there a couple of days early to handle the planning.

"We'll be there with bells on!" Topper tipped his signature hat, his fellow Broodals snickering evilly behind him.

* * *

-Meanwhile- A Haunted Swamp

Somewhere in the farthest reaches of the world, a dreary bog festered with the worst kinds of wildlife. Bacteria filled its still waters while long dead trees floated aimlessly and snakes and diseased vermin crept about, making whatever life they could muster amidst the ruined land. In spite of the unpleasant atmosphere, it was strangely fitting for the main inhabitants of this inhospitable dump.

On the edge of the swamp stood a heavily deteriorated castle, built from aging stone and boasting broken windows and even some collapsed segments of roof. Perhaps it was structurally unsafe, but those who settled within had no right to be picky. The rundown fortress was home to a crew of anthropomorphic crocodilians known as the Kremlings, a race of bipedal Crocodiles famous for their inbred cruelty and general unpleasantness. The 'Kremling Krew' were best known as the archenemies of Donkey Kong and his friends, but after several bitter defeats and the destruction of Crocodile Isle by the apes, they had been left in squander and their resources badly depleted.

Deep in the bowels of the crumbling stronghold, a particularly large green Kremling slept upon a metallic throne, snoring loudly with both hands resting on his round yellow stomach. His pointy golden crown was slightly askew, the headpiece rattling as he breathed in and out.

The room was rather unimpressive for a king's audience chamber. Portraits of the Kremling leader wearing a variety of different outfits hung from the walls, though they were discolored from age, and the frames chipped and scratched. The presence of cobwebs indicated the room had not been cleaned in some time, and the candles protruding from the walls were unlit. The room was adorned with a grand red carpet, albeit faded and badly stained.

Without warning, the aging wooden doors creaked open, a fat tan-skinned Kremling wearing an ammunition belt and army helmet waddling into the room quickly as his pudgy legs would carry him. "King K. Rool sir, we have news!" he screamed.

The evil tyrant bolted upright, his left eye bulging and bloodshot. "Are we under attack!?"

"Um... no... ..." the soldier stammered, still trying to catch his breath.

This answer only made him angry. "You half-witted cretin! Didn't I explicitly order you NOT to bother me unless it was an emergency!?"

"Well, yeah... You sorta did... But I really think you should..."

"General Klump, you massive waste of brain-matter!" the Kremling King thundered, causing his loyal henchman to sink back in fear.

"Apologies sir, but it wasn't my fault. We kinda have a guest, and I didn't want to..."

"Just shut up!" his boss interrupted, taking a moment to rub his temples. He took a deep breath before screaming at the top of his lungs. "GO AWAAAAAAAAAYYY!"

His subordinate stumbled, landing on his behind. "Guess you're gonna have to go home." he called over his shoulder.

"This gentleman was kind enough to escort me here. My superior was hoping you would consent to meet with me." an unfamiliar voice addressed the tyrant.

King K. Rool caught the site of small creature wearing green robes, who had been standing behind the dim-witted general. He vaguely recognized the visitor as a type of Koopa, though the species wasn't common around here, and the interruption of his afternoon nap left the evil ruler in a less than hospitable mood.

His large eye popped slightly as he addressed the Magikoopa. "And who in blazes are you?"

* * *

Note to Readers: Well, that's the first chapter. If you would like to see more, drop me a **REVIEW**. If you want to see a certain character or setting used, please tell me. Inspiration and motivation are what keeps me writing stories.

I've been toying with ideas for this story for quite some time, and the release of Super Mario Odyssey gave me the motivation to give it a shot. I plan on including a ton of characters from the Mario series and other in-universe games like Yoshi's Island, Donkey Kong, Luigi's Mansion, and Wario spinoffs. If you're a Nintendo fan, I think you will enjoy this gigantic tale.

Mario's world is so vast, yet few games really show just how much story takes place in it. Don't think for a second that the villains featured in this chapter will be the only ones to appear... Not even close!

I apologize for any typos, though I try my best to proofread before posting chapters.


	2. Chapter 2: Let the Games Begin!

**Chapter 2: Let the Games Begin!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mario series. All credit belongs to Nintendo along with all of its original creators and designers.

It had been nearly a week since the Magikoopa Squad had set off on their journey, and the Koopa Troop had spent the entire time preparing for today. With the Broodals handling all of the party preparations, it was sure to be an event to remember. Lakitus, Paratroopas, Flyguys, and ParaGoombas filled the skies above Neo Bowser City, decorating every inch of the dark suburbia with banners bearing their master's face and stringing multicolored lights. On the rooftops of the largest buildings, several Fire Bros. readied fireworks and confetti cannons. To an outsider it might have looked as if they were preparing for the holidays, but the purpose of this social gathering was all the more sinister.

Bowser stood on the deck of his personal airship, watching the streets below with satisfaction as his minions began putting the finishing touches on everything. While no longer decorated for a wedding, the craft retained its posh appearance, contrasting heavily with the plain wooden warships that comprised the formation.

In only a matter of hours, the skies would light up with fireworks and the world's greatest plot would begin to unfold. He was confident this would be one for the history books. As these thoughts floated through his mind, an equally large craft pulled up alongside his own, this one adorned with the white and purple and a rabbit-like figurehead.

Madame Broode snapped her fingers, prompting two nameless rabbits to drop the plank between ships. "Took a few all-nighters, but we're almost done." she crossed over to the opposite side, taking a moment to tiredly rub her forehead.

"Looks good, considering you only had a few days to toss everything together." her employer glanced down at the light display. "Of course, you couldn't got the job done without my minions doing all the grunt work."

"Without the help of my precious Broodals, this affair of yours would be lacking in the most basic departments." Seeing his glare, she elaborated. "After seeing your original wedding plans, it became clear that you have absolutely no style or grace to speak of."

"Hey lady! You trying to start a fight!?" the Koopa King rounded on her, his attempts to intimidate only incensing her irritation.

"Don't start something you can't finish, ugly!"

"Someone who looks like they ate six Gourmet Guys is calling me, ugly? Like they say, it ain't over till the fat lady sings!" he laughed obnoxiously, seemingly unaware pf the murderous look she was shooting him. "Go ahead and indulge me, would ya?"

Madame Broode yanked the chain in her hand, prompting Chain Chompikins to gnash its teeth in his direction. The laughter died from Bowser's face as he felt something sharp sink into his tail, his puzzled wide-eyed expression earning a snicker from the chief Broodal and several random minions. He jumped ten feet in the air before crashing violently on the deck with a series of tiny stars humorously circling his horns.

Shaking his head to clear it, the Demon Koopa bounced back up, his glare practically blazing with fury. "Why you rotten little sneak! I'll turn you into burnt stew and grind that oversized garbage disposal into scrap metal!"

"Go ahead and try it, turtle-bits!" she drew herself up to her full height, appearing just as bulky as her enraged employer.

"Here we go again..." From her seat behind the helm, Kammy Koopa let out an exasperated sigh. After all these years, his violent temper still kept getting the better of him.

The Koopa King crunched his knuckles menacingly as the obese rabbit rattled her chain, both monstrous beings shifting their feet side-to-side like a pair of wrestlers preparing for a brawl. Before either could begin, they were interrupted by the appearance of a slightly smaller airship which whizzed just feet above their heads, its shadow rippling across the deck before the ship came to an abrupt stop between the two much larger vessels.

Bowser Jr. was accompanied by Ludwig Von Koopa, the four Broodals, and Captain Goomba, the seven of them having formed a committee of sorts to manage to large numbers of laborers in the city. It had been a big mess at first, but they still managed to get the job done.

"Hey pop, you sure fighting each other right now is a good idea?" a familiar voice called out, his timely entrance distracting the two from their conflict.

Topper leapt out from behind the young Koopa before tipping his hat to his superior. "No need ta fret, Miss. We jus' finished preparin' the City's Main Square!"

Madame Broode waddled over to the edge of the ship, straining her heavily made-up eyes at the distant street. "Can't see too well from here." she leapt into the air with surprisingly agility, returning to her own aircraft. "I'll have to take a good look at it up close before giving my approval."

Harriet tossed her saucer in the air with a dramatic flourish. "It looks gorgeous just like we planned. This is bound to get us a ton of business once all those bad guys see just how awesome we are."

"So that's your game." Bowser crossed his arms grumpily. "I shoulda known you swindlers wouldn't have agreed to do this for free without having some scheme in mind."

The Broodal's boss let out a guttural laugh. "Don't get yer tail in a twist, fang face. We both have something to gain, so it shouldn't be any problem for either of us."

"Whatever..." the Koopa King grumbled to no one in particular. His wandering gaze settling on a certain flag-bearing Goomba. "Hey, you! Now that those rotten rabbits are finished decorating the city, I need you to marshal the troops and make sure everyone is in place for the big show."

"Already taken care of, sir." the captain stood up a little straighter, wishing in that moment he had arms to salute.

"And just in time, too!" Ludwig shouted, pointing to the dark horizon of Neo Bowser City.

Bowser and his minions turned to see the commotion, excited cries coming from the city below as a series of unfamiliar aircrafts began dotting the distant skies. Their leader took out a pair of binoculars to get a better view of his visitors, who were immediately intercepted by a fleet of Koopa Troop airships. Entrance into the Koopa Kingdom was prohibited to outsiders without an invitation, enforced by the presence of the sky armada, navy, and tank platoon. Although he had hoped to avoid complications, it was the only way to prevent good guys from showing up.

After several minutes passed, the airships escorted their guests to the city airstrip for proper landing. Bowser Jr. scoffed at the look of one craft, laughing to himself at the Crocodile Shaped chasse and awkward propeller as it soared on by. Another flying machine followed minutes later, looking more like an alien's flying saucer, though this was nothing compared to a run-down airplane that bore a vaguely familiar crest.

"Where'd Lord Bowser, go?" Captain Goomba glanced around worriedly, having taken his eyes off the arriving guests just in time to notice his absence.

The Koopa King suddenly emerged from the lower deck though a trapdoor, sitting atop what appeared to be a flying throne stationed atop a hover platform. He wore a white tuxedo and top hat similar to the one from his sham wedding. "Somebody page the King of Awesome!?"

"Lookin' real stylish, dad!" his son replied with a thumbs up, earning an evil grin from the elder Koopa. "You're gonna knock 'em dead!"

"Gotta leave a good impression on the peons. Those second-rate bad guys can't go around thinkin' they're better than me!"

Ludwig shook his head worriedly. "I wouldn't go saying that in front of our guests. Especially if you want their cooperation with this plan."

"Marvelous choice of clothing, King Bowser!" Kammy Koopa floated over on her broomstick, flying a circle to inspect him from all sides. "To think that horrid woman would question your sense of style."

The crew began heaping praise onto their master, led by Captain Goomba and a handful of Koopa Troopas working the deck. The eldest Koopaling sighed as the rest of the minions complimented their leader, his advice once again ignored. He was silently glad the Broodals had left with their leader to take one last look at the meeting area before inviting in guests. Rude as they were, he couldn't deny those rabbits did their job right. Looking down at the streets, Ludwig could see people arriving in groups. He guessed most of the villains had brought along several minions as a show of military might and authority. The Koopa King's desire to impress his fellow evil-doers was apparently contagious.

While many bad guys arrived by aircraft, several more came in land vehicles, and even more by boat. In the dingy harbor of Neo Bowser City, a number of Shy Guys dressed in pirate outfits were waving ships into the cove, their efforts directed by a Green Shy Guy carrying a magic wand, a lazy-eyed Goomba in a blue stocking cap, and a red Paratroopa wearing a bucket-like helmet. Sergeant Guy, Private Goomp, and Corporal Paraplonk were known as the Elite Trio among their fellow minions, though their string of repeated failures had landed the group with odd jobs that the higher-ups deemed so easy, even they couldn't possibly mess it up.

They were currently stationed inside the city lighthouse, charged with ensuring its operation and coordinating security forces.

"Looks like a pretty big turnout?" Paraplonk exchanged looks with his fellows.

"Who cares... Not like this'll get us out of the doghouse." Goomp lazily paced back and forth aimlessly before letting out a humongous yawn. "Lord Bowser's really mad after that mess on the island with Mario and that Bat freak."

The third member of their team looked up from his place at the control panel. "Quit complaining! It's all your fault we got stuck here doing the scuff work."

"It's not my fault! This flying fool's tendency to start fights with us is the reason we keep messing up!" the Private wailed, sparing a glance at a certain Paratroopa.

"You guys are calling me incompetent?" he shot back, angrily turning on the others. "That's rich coming from the dude who spends half the day sleeping, and a guy who couldn't find a Banzai Bill even if it were about to explode in his face."

"It's the mask's fault!" Sergeant Guy responded by shooting a blast from his wand.

His attack missed the others who dove out of the way before tackling him to the floor. "I rue the day we got stuck on the same team!" Paraplonk argued, receiving a bump on the head from the mushroom man.

"We'll never get another promotion with your attitudes!" the Shy Guy screamed.

Goomp rammed headfirst into him. "Not if you two can't learn to do something right for a change!" he jeered before being repeatedly slapped by both of his teammates. "That's hitting below the belt... You know I don't have arms!"

"And that's what makes you the weak link of this three-man cell! At least my species was born with upper limbs."

"Yeah, but you masked morons still don't have hands." Corporal Paraplonk flexed his fingers boastfully, causing the others to pile onto him like a team of Chargin' Chucks.

A cloud of dust formed as the three pounded and pummeled every spot of each other they could reach. Too busy quarreling amongst each other, the incompetent trio failed to notice a particularly large boat sailing rapidly closer towards the lighthouse. Rolling around on the floor, the three bumped into a nearby lever, causing one of the large metal gates in the harbor to slam shut, the incoming vessel smashing into the newly-closed barricade. The lighthouse shook violently, causing the Elite Trio to freeze midway through their fight.

By this point Sergeant Guy was holding Private Goomp above his head, having been seconds from bludgeoning the hapless Corporal Paraplonk, who had by now withdrawn. "What the heck was that!?"

"Eek!" his captive took the chance to free himself from the masked man's grip.

"Don't know, but it sounds angry." The Paratroopa poked his head out of his shell, quickly retreating as the building began shaking again.

Private Goomp shuffled over to the lighthouse window, his eyes widening in shock as a flurry of cannonballs began smashing into the side of the tower. "Yikes, looks like we accidentally closed the harbor gates while someone was sailing into port!"

"And whose fault do you suppose that was?" The green Shy Guy barked, the renewed argument being interrupted by the beating of giant wings.

The trio turned to the window just in time to see a monstrous parrot flapping outside, his bulging yellow eyes and clicking beak causing the three to scream in fright. They huddled together and closed their eyes, the so-called elites shaking in terror in his presence.

Rather than attack, the large avian perched on the railing and tapped his beak against the glass. "Hey, are you people in charge of this place or what!?"

Paraplonk opened his eyes. "Um... E-e-excuse me?" he stammered, the other two instinctively hiding behind him.

Private Goomp swallowed nervously. "Who are you? A guest of Lord Bowser, perhaps?"

"Names Bobo, First Mate of the Black Sugar Gang!" the parrot ruffled his wings proudly before narrowing his eyes. "The captain's angry cause some moron operating the gates ruined her ship. She told me to bring 'em down there so she can rough 'em up."

"Oh, that's too bad." Sergeant Guy rubbed the tips of his arms together apologetically. "It's so hard to find good help these days. We'll make sure to fire whoever was responsible."

"It was him!" the other two screamed in unison, stepping back as the monstrous bird lunged his claw through the window, seizing the hapless Shy Guy by the waist.

"Traitors!" he screamed as Bobo tore him from the lighthouse, depositing the green-clad minion on the deck of a damaged ship less than a minute later.

Sergeant Guy glanced around as he landed on some plush carpeting, his flying captor landing on a large wooden perch several meters away. Looking around at his surroundings, he could see several jewel encrusted railings and gilded furnishings, giving off the impression that whoever owned the maritime vessel was not only stylish, but fabulously wealthy to boot. His awe was quickly replaced by fear as several Pirate Gooms closed in around him, their spears glistening in the harbor lights.

"So you're the one responsible for damaging my ship?" Captain Syrup emerged from her quarters, practically kicking down the door as her minions scattered to clear a path.

"It was an accident caused by my idiotic minions." he stood up and began backing away from her. "I'll be sure to squeeze an apology out of them immediately, Miss."

The female pirate placed one hand on her hip. "I come here as a guest, and end up getting the bow of my ship smashed to pieces. Surely your master doesn't expect my cooperation without due compensation."

"I'm sure Lord Bowser would be willing to pay you for the damages. Our crew can repair everything immediately if you would like."

"No one puts their grimy paws on _The Sweet Stuff_ , without my permission." She tapped the deck with her foot and smiled proudly. "This piece of art was designed by yours truly and custom built under by the best money can buy. I'm not about to let a mob of Hammer Bros. nail some plywood onto the hull and call it fixed!"

Sergeant Guy cowered slightly, though confidence began welling up inside him as several Shy Guy controlled ships closed in. "Hey, no one insults the hard working soldiers of the Koopa Troop! Don't forget whose kingdom this is!"

"I know it's not yours." she retorted, completely unperturbed by the Bill Blasters that were now pointed directly at her ship. Several of her own minions were preparing to return fire should a battle begin, though after considering the prospect of starting trouble, she reluctantly signaled them to stand down.

"Hah, even the notorious Black Sugar Gang knows when to back down in the face of the Koopa Troop's superior military power!"

Captain Syrup seized him by the front of his robe. "You are very fortunate there's no profit to be made by dropping you into shark-infested waters." Several of her Gooms raised their spears in his direction. "Keep pushing me, and I might be tempted to do so for my own enjoyment. I doubt your master would even bat an eye."

Sergeant Guy prepared to argue, but thought better about it when he couldn't answer her query with confidence. Before any further conflict could ensue, a pair of Lakitus lifted him from behind and carried the officer to one of the Koopa Troop's own navy ships. He glanced up at the lighthouse, noticing that his fellow elites were missing from their posts. No doubt they were experiencing troubles of their own.

On the other side of the harbor, another large ship had already docked and its occupants were preparing to disembark. While it was a typical wooden vessel, its design was entirely different from the pirate galleons that littered the surrounding bay, instead resembling a Viking longship with an identical bow and stern, and a single large sail. A number of small penguin-like creatures called Tucks were seen scurrying about on board as a pair of anthropomorphic walruses dropped the ramp, allowing them to access the dock.

Private Goomp scampered over to greet the new arrivals, accompanied by a small party of Goombas. "Welcome to the Koopa Kingdom, oh honored guest." he greeted timidly as a large shadow engulfed his entire group. "And you would be?"

"Lord Frederik..." the shadowy giant stepped into the dim light provided by the nearby tower, his full size dramatically dwarfing the angry mushrooms. "Ruler of the Tundra... Emperor of the Ice... President of the Popsicles... ... ... King of the Snowmads!"

The newcomer was a large gray walrus with a thick mustache and beady narrow eyes, his large arms and stubby legs surprisingly muscular, and his giant gut barely held in place by a dark belt adorned with icy blue crystals. He also wore matching armbands, a white fur cape, and matching pants. On his head sat a large horned Viking helmet, his outfit and overall appearance giving off the impression of a ruthless leader and experienced explorer. His size rivaled that of King Bowser, though his tyrannical aura was somewhat colder and less personable.

"I-i-invitation please..."Private Goomp beckoned. An owl-like Hootz flew over his master's shoulder, a piece of paper clutched in its beak. He checked it before signaling to the Goomba Squadron. "Everything checks out! Would you handsome gents be so kind as to escort them to the event location."

"Right boss." a single Goomba answered before nodding towards their guests. "Please follow us right this way, Mr. Frederik."

The Viking leader let out an impatient grunt before addressing his minions. "Aye, let's go lads!"

About a few dozen Waldoughs, Hootzes and Tucks formed a procession around their leader, the Snowmads proceeding across the docks and through the gates into Neo Bowser City. Most of the nomadic villains had rarely spent time in such a large city, with some even taking a moment to appreciate the giant skyscrapers and blaring lights. After a few minutes, they were picked up by an unusually large Wiggler-shaped bus, a fleet of which had been sent by Bowser to escort guests to the City Square.

While more villains continued to flock to the city, the Koopa King's son had arrived in the plaza with the Broodals to oversee the finishing touches. Rango and Spewart had just finished setting up the speakers and stage props. Neo Bowser City Hall was a gigantic marble building with a more old-fashioned look in comparison to the surroundings. Since Bowser preferred ruling from his castle he barely ever visited the place, though it was regularly used as a base by the Koopalings, and was still in decent condition despite their tendency to fight amongst each other.

"A little bit more to the left... Little more... ... Just a little more!" Madame Broode barked, squinting her eyes as a Paragoomba adjusted the welcome banner above the stage. He had been at this for the last ten minutes when he felt his wing cramp and hit the ground. "Perfect!" she called out, receiving a pained groan from the injured worker.

"Looks pretty dang good, 'ey boss?" Topper laughed triumphantly. "Harriet's helpin' the Hammer Bros. set up the fireworks display right now. Looks like we cut dis one close!"

"For something we had less than a week to prepare, it turned out much better than even I thought possible. A little free publicity never hurt anybody."

Rango approached from behind, his hips swaying in a frenzied dance. "Looks like the guests are startin' to arrive, too."

Behind him, large numbers of villains from all over the world had begun to pour in through the side streets, some emerging from parked Wiggler buses with others simply being led in by escorts. Most of them had brought their own soldiers along for the trip, causing massive crowds to form as they huddled one mass after the next. The number of species represented were too many to count, and included many beings who weren't even native to the Mushroom Kingdom and the surrounding areas.

Moments later a bolt of lightning hit the ground nearby, the dust clearing away to reveal an incredibly large shadowy figure with a large round body, a misshapen head, and giant red nose. Standing at least two stories tall, the newcomer had short fat legs ending in pointed shoes and wore a red and blue jumpsuit patterned with skulls and adorned with a row of yellow buttons. His face was a dingy greenish blue like the skin of a corpse, and heavily scarred and disfigured with bulbous red eyes, sharp red teeth, and disproportionately large lips. Stranger were the

circle of golden beads floating around his neck and large trumped horns protruding where his ears should've been.

The Broodals quickly noticed the horrific creature, though it was Spewart who addressed him first. "Pfft, nice nose clown boy! This is the bad guy's convention, not some kid's birthday party."

He began laughing boisterously, not noticing the frown that had begun to form on the giant's face. Without warning, the being conjured a pair of thick arms and giant gloved hands, effortlessly swatting the rabbit headfirst through the nearest wall.

"What in tarnation was that for!? Can't blame him for havin' eyes, can ya?" Rango shouted up at the giant clown, sinking back in fear when the being narrowed its eyes at him.

Madame Broode rarely had to look up at anybody, though in this case she had no choice. "Another rude man dares to attack my precious Broodals! Who are you supposed to be?"

"Rudy the Clown." the demonic figure grinned, revealing several rows of red fangs. "If your desire is to fight me, you need only prepare for a quick and imminent doom."

Bowser Jr. jumped between the two, both claws raised in the air. " Normally I'd wanna see how this ends, but my dad's gonna be really mad if a fight breaks out before the party even begins. "

"Perhaps you will be gracious enough to pardon my temper." The hideous clown disappeared in a puff of smoke, reappearing in a more human-sized but still very burly form. He often used this spell to interact with smaller beings, which came in handy while blending in with crowds. "I originally came to see what type of evils exist in this world, though so far have been rather disappointed with my findings." His bulbous eyes settled on the moon rabbits, earning scowls.

The Koopa Kingdom's prince scurried off to greet more guests. "Good to meet ya!" he greeted enthusiastically, earning looks of recognition from some people due to his father's reputation.

"Such pathetic creatures... To think I was defeated by someone from this world." Rudy muttered as he was pushed to and fro by the crowds. He was half wondering if he shouldn't have remained in his giant form to avoid such trivialities.

"Oh pish-posh... This world is hardly the most impressive place I've seen." a woman scoffed from behind. The voice came from a slightly chubby woman wearing a fancy red dress and eye mask, giving off the impression of a noble who had just returned from the masquerade. Her strawberry blonde hair was long and bushy, and her lips full.

"Terrormisu, Queen of Demons." she introduced herself, offering a gloved hand to the clown.

Rudy did not oblige her, though he looked amused nonetheless. "I assume you also do not come from this world."

"Heaven's no, not this garbage dump planet! My real home existed in a far-off dimension, and I only came to this world to devour souls. It might've worked too, if not for that meddling Wario and his talking magic wand."

"Wario, you say?" the clown raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Well then, it appears you and I have a lot to talk about."

Across the square, a short purple-skinned alien wearing black pants and red shoes was trying to push his way through the masses. He was a hairless humanoid Standing roughly Mario's height with large eyes, pointed ears, and a pair of upwards fangs protruding from the sides of his mouth. To a stranger he would have appeared relatively harmless, yet anyone acquainted with the invader knew all too well just how menacing he could be. With access to potent mind-control technology and advanced weaponry, Tatanga had once kidnapped Princess Daisy and established complete dominion over Sarasaland's four provinces several years ago before being stopped by a certain plumber.

"Out of my way!" he screamed, shoving a pair of Goombas aside only to bump into the leg of an abnormally large person.

"Feels like a bug just ran into my foot." the titan stomped the ground, sending the alien stumbling back. Looking down at the meek purple creature, the hulking monster laughed. "Not just any bug... A really small bug!"

Tatanga was left speechless at the sight of his new adversary; an anthropomorphic pig standing more than ten times his height with furious yellow eyes, a nose ring, and what appeared to be two horns sticking out of his head. Wearing a high-collared purple cape and matching jumpsuit, the creature's hooved feet and humanoid hands were visible, his sharp nails and thick arched brow making him look like an unstable villain who had just blown up the world. Despite being taken aback, the purple alien felt defenseless without his heavily-armed space ship.

"Y-you dare call me a bug!? D-d-do you know who I am!?" he stood up a little straighter, the gesture doing little to mask his stammer.

"No, and I don't really care!" He bent over to get a closer look at the trembling extraterrestrial before chuckling at his expense. "Come to think of it, yer not a bug. Ya look more like a worm from my home planet!"

"Does that mean you're also from outer space!?" Tatanga blinked twice before remembering something he heard from a space traveler a few years back. "Ummm... You wouldn't happen to be that crazy conqueror Wizpig; the disturbed lunatic who destroyed his own planet and turned it into a giant amusement park?"

"Heh heh heh! So that's what they're sayin' about me these days." he replied, looking suddenly nostalgic. "Living amongst those party-poopers back home got boring for me real quick, so one day I stomped all the locals into space dust and built Future Fun Land over on top of it. I'd say it was a major improvement over the peaceful society that existed before, wouldn't you agree?"

"I Don't see much point in ruling over nothing?" the tiny invader shrugged.

"Conquering is a full-time job! There's always more people to terrorize on other planets. Why else do ya suppose I came to this dump!? I was thinking a fellow invader would understand that the most important part is having fun."

The smaller alien rolled his eyes. "Nope, the most important part is making sure you foster obedience in those your conquer! I once did so by hypnotizing citizens into being my servants."

"Now that's something we can agree on!" Wizpig smirked as he remembered his own antics. "Gotta make sure you have reliable henchmen while taking over, and who better than people familiar with the territory?"

"Well it appears you aren't a complete savage, after all. Obedience in ones minions need not be won if it can be forced."

A third person shoved his way through the crowd towards them. "That has to be the most idiotic military advice I've ever heard."

Standing relatively tall but not gigantic, the newcomer was a hefty rotund creature concealing his appearance with a gold-trimmed black and purple robe. His face was wrapped in a white cloth, only his eyes visible behind a pair of goggles, and a large spherical shape protruded from the top of his head, the transparent material showing a number of wires and lights within, make him appear more robotic than organic. On his clothing was a large X Insignia, and he held a golden staff in his white gloved hands.

Wizpig's creepy grin disappeared for a moment. "Who the heck are you supposed to be?"

"Sir Grodus, the Supreme Leader of the Secret Society of X-Nauts!" he announced proudly, earning confused looks from the others. "Surely you savages have heard of my exploits as a great conqueror!?"

"Nope..." Tatanga replied with a deadpan expression. The large X-Naut quivered in anger, but he just scratched his head. "So, I'm guessing you're also an outworlder like us?"

"Like you? Ha! Do not compare me to you lowly amateurs." he called out, causing both aliens to grimace.

"Pretty big talk coming from a robot wearing a dress." the extraterrestrial pig exchanged an amused look with the purple humanoid. "What makes you so much better than us?"

Sir Grodus tapped the ground with his staff, causing several small creatures to scurry from the surrounding crowd, forming a protective perimeter around him. They large number of X-Nauts resembled their leader in appearance, but were much smaller in size, being roughly Tatanga's height, and their outfits less elaborate. While they also wore face coverings and goggles, the smaller fellows were dressed in red jumpsuits bearing the X-Logo of their master, and had much shorter arms ending in mitten-like hands.

"Unlike you, I understand the value of loyal servants." he announced, causing the squadron to salute their master. "A powerful military force who serves their master out of fear and respect is far more useful than a pack of mind-controlled puppets."

Wizpig snorted loudly. "That's your big revelation!? Big deal! So what you have an army of morons dumb enough to listen to take orders. That won't stop you from getting stepped on!" he raised his foot over their heads, stopping mid movement as he was struck in the face was a rocket-powered fist.

"What is that!?" Tatanga practically jumped out of his pants as he saw a large black robot stomping through the city square.

It was lacking a hand due to having launched it, and was piloted by a single X-Naut, though the officer was dressed slightly different from the underlings protecting Grodus. The crowd split as people dove out of the way of the iron giant's stomping feet. The mechanical hand from before rocketed back over and reattached itself to the robot's wrist.

"Back you savages!" the mecha pilot roared, preparing to launch another attack.

"Well done, Lord Crump." Grodus congratulated his second-in-command, quickly getting clear as his mecha prepared to face off with the alien swine.

Wizpig slowly returned to his feet and dusted off his cape, appearing more annoyed despite the robot's size rivaling his own. "That's it little vermin! You guys are gonna be road kill when I'm though with you!"

"NO FIGHTING ALLOWED!" A much louder voice thundered throughout the square, the would-be tussle interrupted by a gargantuan tail slamming between them.

The villains looked up in shock as they saw the rest of the creature's body. Standing tall as the surrounding skyscrapers was a black dragon with glowing slit eyes and horns, the beating of its mighty wings causing a powerful gust. The entire crowd's attention was drawn to the gargantuan beast, whose immense size and imposing nature had caused most of them to fall silent. It took them a matter of seconds to realize that the voice had not come from the creature, but rather the person who commanded it. Riding atop its head was the Koopa King himself, who had recruited the powerful beast into his army during a visit to the Ruined Kingdom. Though it failed to stop Mario from spoiling his wedding, Bowser saw the "Ruined Dragon" as a useful enforcer and an impressive way to make an entrance.

Seeing that he had most everyone's attention, Bowser leapt from the monster's head, landing gracefully on his feet atop the stage in front of Neo Bowser City Hall. His weight hitting the ground from several hundred feet in the air caused the city to rumble, the entrance greeted with murmurs from the countless bad guys who had assembled for the event. Kammy Koopa, the Koopalings, and his own son assembled behind him as a series of dramatic explosions began shooting upwards from the perimeter of the stage, bathing the Koopa Troop's leaders in a brilliant shower of multi-colored sparks. Silence fell as the Ruined Dragon took off into the night skies, the bewildered crowd stirring shortly thereafter.

Bowser shuffled into position between a large golden podium bearing his kingdom's insignia, ironically his face. "It's great to see so many underhanded, capricious, despicable people here in one place" his voice emanated from the speakers like thunder in the evening. "First I wanna thank all you guys for taking the time just to show up here tonight! Secondly I wanna thank the Broodals, without whom, this giant party wouldn't be possible!"

A small bit of applause came from the gathered bad guys, much to the irritation of the rabbit wedding planners who had expected a bit more for their troubles. Though considering their regular clientele consisted of sociopaths, criminals, and tyrants; the attitude of the crowd wasn't too much of a surprise. Villains were notoriously self-centered and often carried their own form of insanity, making them exceedingly difficult to work with.

"You said there'd be something in it for us." Captain Syrup screamed from the audience, earning shouts of agreement from her fellow villains, causing several others to boo their host. She laughed at their reactions.

"Greedy fools like you only think about money." King Boo chirped from across the crowd, earning a scowl from the female pirate. "The only important thing in me right now is revenge!"

"Yes, we were promised compensation for the miserable defeats all of us have suffered throughout the years!" King K. Rool added. "We have our own evil schemes to attend to, so this had better be worth wasting our time!"

"But all you was doin' was sleepin' back home... How was that any more productive to getting our revenge of Donkey Kong." Klump muttered, only to receive an elbow to the stomach.

"Indeed, we were promised revenge!" Lord Frederik raised his fist, earning a battle cry from his fellow Snowmads.

"Which is exactly why I called you all here tonight!" the Koopa King shouted, quickly becoming annoyed by the villains' lack of patience. "Listen to what I have to say tonight, and I promise each and every bad guy standing here tonight will have everything they ever wanted and more?"

Madame Broode chuckled, earning a snicker from her rabbit minions. "He offers quite a bit with no real reason. I hope the fool intends to keep his word this time."

"Doesn't matter if he does, cause we still get the publicity either way..." Harriet laughed.

Tatanga fantasized about a certain brunette princess before snapping out of his reverie, an evil grin tugging at the sides of his fanged mouth. "Big words from a guy who's plans have failed more times than all of us combined."

Sir Grodus tapped his foot impatiently. "That tyrannical clod almost ruined my scheme once before. This empty promise hardly bolsters my opinion of him."

"My opinion of you is hardly any better." the purple alien retorted, only to be whacked on the head by the robotic invader's scepter.

"AHEM!" Bowser cleared his throat loudly over the din. "The point is... We all know what it's like to spends months on a perfect plan only to have it torn to pieces by some crummy do-gooders, am I right!?" this comment earned angry whispers from the audience.

Captain Syrup crossed her arms impatiently. "I'm sure no one here would know about that better than you!" Some of the other villains snickered at her comment. "If I have a coin for every time you lost a fight to Mario, I could quit pirating and retire to Isle Delfino with enough revenue to spend on ten lifetimes!"

The Koopa King resisted the urge to torch his visitors with his fire breath, swallowing it down to hide his temper. "Yeah, I know..." he choked out, sparing the pirate no more than a dirty look.

He pressed a button hidden in the collar of his suit, causing the giant plasma screens plastered around the city to switch on. Random clips of Mario, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Luigi, Wario, and many other heroes began to play. In a matter of seconds, the audio was drowned out by a chorus of angry screams mingled with disgruntled boos, the crowd jeering and hissing as images of their most hated foes danced through the night. It was less than a minute before some began throwing things at the monitors, several of the larger bad guys even tearing up trees and signposts to throw at the screens.

Seeing this had the desired effect, he turned off the video feed, waiting several seconds for the outrage to fizzle out. "Glad to see we're all on the same page!" he laughed at their response, further incensing the crowd. "Side with me tonight, and I guarantee you'll never have to worry about those meddling do-gooders ever again!"

A deafening cheer erupted from the crowd, the villains slowly applauding what may have been the shortest inspirational speech in the history of the Mushroom World until everyone in the city was clapping together. It took several minutes for the mob to settle again, though once the group hysteria had worn away, several of his guests appeared to be having second thoughts.

King K. Rool threw his arms in the air with much aplomb. "Such empty bravado means nothing to the likes of me." he announced, temporarily stealing the group's attention. "I am a king, and I accept orders from no one. Why would I give up the authority of a sovereign ruler to serve the ambitions of another?"

"I admit, it makes me a little sick to imagine giving up my freedom. After all, that is why I became a pirate." Captain Syrup agreed.

King Boo cackled. "Not to mention the benefits of working for you are pretty limited." he glanced around at the other bad guys who had turned to stare. "Take it from someone who knows!"

"Oh, is that all!?" Bowser waved his claws jokingly, trying and failing to sound less obnoxious than usual. "I ain't asking all you guys to come and work for me. This is more of what you'd call an alliance."

The Demon Queen Terrormisu floated above the crowd using her powers, casually conjuring an elegant fan. "Why would I require the help of a mortal to destroy another mortal? I have my pride as an evil deity to uphold."

"We are hardly equals... Not in power or stature." Sir Grodus shouted from the crowd. "What makes you think that conflicts will not emerge if we are forced to collaborate.

"I need no one's help to crush my enemies..." Rudy the Clown pounded on fist into his opposite hand.

Bowser grunted in response to the barrage of questions, looking as though he were moments from calling the whole thing off. Thinking better of it, he removed the large golden microphone from his podium, roughly handing it to the eldest Koopaling. "I said my piece... He'll explain the details." he gestured to the smaller Koopa.

Ludwig cleared his throat. "The purpose of this alliance is simply to remove our mutual enemies from the equation by multiplying our own chances of victory."

The Koopa King waved his claw dismissively. "Once the good guys are taken care of, I don't much care what the rest of you people do with yourselves. Steal, rob, conquer, or even jump off a cliff... It's no skin off my nose what happens afterwards!"

"The point being, we'll be free to do whatever we want once the situation is resolved."

"And what makes you think we need each other's help to accomplish this?" Wizpig looked down at the others with disdain.

The oldest Koopaling sighed, using his free hand to rub his temple. "We've all tried and failed on our own enough times to know just how resourceful our adversaries can be. However, if you look around, it's quite obvious that there are more of us than there are of them. If we were to band together and pool our knowledge of each individual hero, then there's a chance we can formulate the perfect strategy to defeat each of our opponents."

"Theoretically our combined resources could be most... ... formidable..." Rudy the Clown stroked his chin, his eyes bulging in amusement. "But perhaps a little excessive."

"Perhaps not!" King Boo disagreed immediately, earning an odd look from the demon clown.

The ghost understood all too well just how annoying and unpredictable things could get. His plan to defeat Mario had worked perfectly, yet when push came to shove it was the less famous and arguably weaker Luigi of all people who proved to be the superior ghost fighter. What was the chance the green plumber would not only escape the mansion, but happen to encounter the one person on the planet with the right technology to combat spirits. It was embarrassing to admit, but perhaps Bowser was actually onto something with this crazy plan.

"I thought my plans were perfect until unforeseen circumstances ruined everything." the round specter twirled in midair, rubbing his tiny arms together eagerly.

Ludwig heard the ghost monarch's words and smiled, revealing his large front fang. "Seems to me that good guys have a habit of joining forces and exploiting outside help from anybody. They make friends with each other and other people to achieve victory. If we were to do the same thing, who knows how deliciously evil the results could be."

Bowser took the microphone from his minion, pumping his fist in the air triumphantly. "What's it gonna be, fellas? Wanna continue getting curbstomped by those rotten do-gooders for the rest of your lives, or is it finally time to step into the spotlight and win one for the team!?"

His words seemed to resonate with the giant crowd who slowly to clap, one person at a time until everyone in the square agreed with the sentiment. As the applause echoed throughout Neo Bowser City, even the more reluctant villains joined in. Certainly the plan seemed unorthodox compared to everything they had ever done before, but with so few viable options available, the Koopa King suddenly seemed to make a lot of sense. Certainly all of them had been defeated while working alone, but if everyone stood together, who knew what could happen. The prospect of teamwork among arch villains was largely unknown, but regardless of personal opinions, they all felt a sense of evil-spirited hope that their dreams would soon become reality.

* * *

-Three Days Later- Mushroom Kingdom

It was another beautiful day at Mushroom Castle, and the servants had cleared their monarch's schedule for an afternoon with her friends. The Mario Bros. had come by for a routine visit, and were playing a doubles match of tennis against Peach and Toad. The Royal Tennis Court was located directly behind the castle, so close that even Toadsworth had deemed it a safe spot for the four old friends to spend the afternoon. Nevertheless, the elder Toad's doting nature remained strong as ever, prompting him to sit in as the referee. Not that they minded, considering he had done so many times during official tournaments and was experienced in the role.

"Advantage, server!" the elderly steward eyed them through his tiny round glasses.

Luigi exhaled deeply, trying to catch his breath. "They got us pretty good last round, huh bro? Think we can pull through?"

"It ain't over till someone wins!" the red-clad brother tightened his grip on the racket and stepped forward challengingly. "C'mon princess, don't hold back! Give us your best shot!"

"All right boys, let's see you return this one!" Peach spun on her heal, her footwork like a graceful dance as she smashed the ball.

"Let'sa go!" Mario turned his racket backwards, stumbling slightly as he hit it back.

"Great shot!" Toad zipped around eagerly, the mushroom man's speed more than compensating for his short reach.

The smaller player crossed the field instantly, though his returns were somewhat weaker than his human compatriots. The four quickly began to sweat as the game intensified, none giving an inch to their opponents. Peach did a small pirouette as she prepared her signature move, adding a nasty spin to the ball's trajectory while exerting as much force as she could muster. Her shot had the desired effect, the green-clad plumber spiraling out of control as he tried to intercept it.

"Mama mia!" Luigi tripped face first onto the artificial turf, his eyes spinning as his brother tripped over his body and landed on his butt.

"Game, set, and match!" Toadsworth called out, a proud smile hidden behind his thick mustache. As the royal steward, he had practically raised the princess since birth, seeing her as the daughter he never had. There was no one prouder of who she grew up to be. "Well done, Princess Peach!"

"It was nothing, really... I do my best to be the best!" she wiped the sweat from her brow, giving her long blonde hair a playful toss.

The effect was not lost on Mario, who quickly hid a small blush. "Seems like you've been getting a lot of practice lately!"

"Don't be so modest. Playing against you guys is what keeps me in top form. I have to be if we want to win the big tournament this year."

While the others relied on basic form and their own natural abilities, the Princess had come to rely on skill and technique during sporting events. Maybe it was her tendency to get kidnapped that fueled her determination, but she refused to be shown up by her friends in any competition, and practiced advanced maneuvers to counter their superhuman strengths. It required a lot of effort on her part, but she enjoyed the exercise and saw it as a way of staving off the stress that came with ruling a kingdom.

Mario retrieved the ball, gently tossing it to her. "Speaking of the competition, I invited a few more people to participate this year. You don't mind, do you Princess?"

"Of course not. I was actually considering doing so myself." She absentmindedly crammed her equipment into a nearby gym bag. "In fact, Prince Peasley expressed an interest in attending the next time we hold a sports meet up."

Toad let out a sigh that sounded more like a groan. "I don't see why not, considering we keep letting Bowser and his flunkies in. Not to mention there's also a bunch of other guys we don't exactly get along with."

The pink-clad monarch let out a nervous laugh. "The non-aggression pact for sporting events is an international treaty."

"What about the time Bowser tried to drop a blimp full of Bob-ombs on top of the Royal Stadium?" Luigi swallowed nervously at the memory.

Mario stroked his mustache with a firm nod. "Not to mention that baseball game a while ago where Wario's team lost and he tried blasting me to the moon with a Banzai Bill as payback."

"While we don't always see eye-to-eye, its this intense rivalry between enemies that keeps things interesting around here."

Toadsworth leapt from the referee chair, using his cane to maintain balance as he touched the ground. "My dear girl... I mean no offense, but there are times when you can be far too forgiving for your own good."

"Just because people do bad things, it doesn't mean they lack any and all redeeming qualities." she looked towards the sky with a gentle expression, allowing the breeze to tousle her hair. "While there is no excuse for such behavior, I know everyone has some good deep down inside, even if it doesn't always show."

Mario watched her rest her hand against her cheek, a familiar warm sensation coursing through his stomach. He pat himself on the belly to dismiss the awkward feeling. "Um, so about what I was saying earlier..."

"Oh yes, that's right! You were talking about inviting more guests to the sports festival. We've met so many people over the years, I can only imagine how many would show up if we extended an invitation to all of our friends."

"Last week I visited some of the places we've been to check up on them, and a few expressed an interest in coming."

"Who'd you pick, bro?" Luigi prodded, silently hoping there weren't any ghosts on the list.

"The Sprixie Princess and Rosalina said they wanted to come again this year. Vivian expressed an interest in coming. I also ran into Flurry and Doopliss while visiting Twilight Town, and they all said yes!"

"Oh my, that's just wonderful!" Princess Peach clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Not finished yet!" Mario pulled out a paper from his side pocket, his eyes scanning the list of possible attendees. "The Shiverian Elder promised he'd bring along some of his best racers for the cross-country rally. Raphael Raven says he'll be hitching a ride with the Yoshi Gang. Lady Bow said she'd also try to make it."

His brother cringed at the thought. Knowing the noble had helped them in the past did little to alleviate his fear of Boos. "You didn't invite King Boo, did you?"

Mario shook his head. "He might show up with Bowser's crew, but it wouldn't be nice for me to do that to you on purpose." He paused for a moment before smiling. "Oops, I almost forgot! Pauline said she might show up to represent the Metro Kingdom!"

"Isn't she the woman who used to make toys for your company?" Toad shrugged.

"She quit some time ago to pursue a political career back home in New Donk City. Imagine the shock last month when I visited our old stomping grounds and found out she became the mayor!"

"You sure have been mentioning her a lot, lately." Luigi thought back. "I remember when you guys used to date... At the time, it seemed you were practically walking on air."

Truthfully had had done some pretty dumb things the day he met Pauline. Distracted by her beauty he had stumbled face first into a sidewalk, almost caused an accident while crossing a busy street to talk to her, practically forgot his own name while introducing himself, and even tried to impress her with some dated dance moves done to the tune of elevator music. Looking back now he had made a fool of himself that day, making him question why she even agreed to their first date at all. Mario blushed deeply at the memory, barely noticing that the princess was carefully watching him.

Toadsworth noticed she was shifting her feet uneasily before gently tugging at her sleeve. "Is there something wrong, princess?"

"N-Not at all!" she blurted out a little too quickly, causing him to furrow his brow in concern. She turned her away, hoping the elderly steward hadn't seen the look on her face. She smiled again before approaching the heroic plumber. "She's a lovely person and one of your oldest friends. I would love it if she could come."

"During my visit, I thanked her for giving you that tour of the city." Mario began to explain, though he felt suddenly awkward upon remembering the full scope of their conversation. Especially the part about his very close friendship with a certain princess. He made certain to leave that out while recounting his visit to the princess.

Peach noticed his twiddling thumbs and crude posture, making her wonder what exactly they had talked about. The slight color in his cheeks made her question the nature of his visit, bringing about an odd feeling inside that the princess did not recognize or understand. Whatever it was caused her stomach to tighten the more Mario talked about his old flame. Unbeknownst to her, Luigi and Toadsworth were eying the pair pensively. It was safe to say that nobody knew the plumber and princess better than they did, and both men were thinking the exact same thing.

As the red-clad finished talking about his vacation, she remained silent for a second before blinking, looking almost as if she had just emerged from a trance. "She's a lovely person. I would love it if she could come."

Mario scratched his head with a gloved hand. "Um, didn't you just say that a minute ago?"

"Did I!?" the princess blinked again, looking slightly embarrassed and unsure of what had just happened. She wiped her forehead and exhaled, straining her eyes against the light. "Oh dear, perhaps I've spent a little too much time in the sun today."

"My dear, is the heat getting to you?" Toadsworth held out a flowery pink parasol.

"I'll be fine after I get something to drink." she reached for her water bottle, only to find it empty.

"Here, you can take a sip from mine!" Mario held out his own, causing her to hesitate.

Normally she would have obliged, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to do it. "No need... I... I think it would be better if I went back inside for a while."

"No problem, miss! You can rejoin us when you're ready!" Toad piped up, sounding as cheerfully oblivious as ever.

"Feel better soon!" Luigi waved after her, but she had already began walking in the direction of the castle.

She accepted the parasol from Toadsworth, who spared a glance back at the others. "Do feel free to enjoy our facilities until we return." he bowed to them politely. "As always, I implore you fine gentleman to make yourselves at home."

"Thank you for understanding." Peach turned and waved with her free hand before continuing after her attendant.

Once she had gone, the brothers began playing a singles tennis match with Toad serving as the new referee. The trio remained silent accept for calling out scores and commentary, though several minutes later, their peaceful afternoon was interrupted by a familiar pair of screams. They spun around in the direction of the shouting, spotting a red-spotted male Toad wearing an explorer's vest and searchlight. Accompanying him was pink female Toad with white spots and what appeared to be twin braids trailing from her cap. The two came sprinting across the grounds towards the Tennis Court, stopping to take in some much needed breaths.

"Something wrong, guys?" Toad greeted his fellows with a frown.

Captain Toad glanced around worriedly. "The castle guards said Princess Peach was out back with you guys! Where'd she go!?"

"She just turned in for the afternoon." Luigi offered helpfully, causing the pair to exchange worried expressions.

"I'm glad you guys are here! Toad Town is being attacked by a massive number of bad guys!"

Mario dropped his tennis racket while running over, leaving it forgotten on the ground. "What's going on!? Is Bowser attacking us!?"

"I think so, but I'm not entirely sure..." the captain began maddeningly, looking confounded by the memory of what he had seen. "It's... weird... ..."

Toadette quickly cut in. "There's a ton of Koopa Troop stooges plundering the town, but we also saw a bunch of Crocodile men running around with them. It's like a parade of reptilian monsters destroying everything in its path!"

Luigi turned to his companions, looking just as lost as Toad. "What do ya make of it, bro?"

The elder plumber scratched his chin before remembering something important. "You remember those goalkeepers from the big soccer tournament, right? Sounds like there's Kremlings in town, and this time they're not here for a friendly little get-together."

"That's strange. I didn't know those lizards had something against the Mushroom Kingdom." Toad pondered more to himself than anyone else. "Last time I checked they were Donkey Kong's archenemies, not ours?"

Luigi threw both arms in the air, cursing their luck. "Why'd those crazy Crocodiles come here? It's not like we've got any bananas for them to steal!"

"I heard they tried taking over the world more than once... Maybe it's another one of those plans." the shorter man replied.

"This isn't helping!" Mario shouted, focusing the attention back onto himself. "Who cares why they're here If they're causing trouble, we have to stop them." he held out his fist. "What do ya say, guys? Who's with me!?"

"So long as it's not ghost-hunting, I'm in." Luigi placed a hand on top of his brother's.

Toad followed suit. "Count me in too! It's been a while since my last adventure, and this time we don't even have to leave town." the trio raised their hands together in a sign of friendship.

Mario addressed the two messengers first. "You guys warn Princess Peach and Toadsworth. Tell them the rest of us are going into town to handle the situation!" who both saluted before running back towards the castle. He turned to the others. "All right... Let'sa go!"

* * *

-Meanwhile- Donkey Kong Island

The DK Isles were home to several unique islands each home to a number of exotic species seen nowhere else in the Mushroom World. Donkey Kong Island was home to the Kong species of apes, Banana Fairy Island home to the rare pixies for which it was named, while Timber Island boasted a number of anthropomorphic animals seen nowhere else. Since the destruction of Crocodile Island and the subsequent banishment of the Kremling Krew, the archipelago had endured the invasion of the Tikis and Snowmads, and was now enjoying a rare of peace.

This break in the action had made the secluded paradise a popular tourist spot, and one ape had been capitalizing on the newfound market. Funky Kong was the least adventurous of his kin, despite his tendency to tinker around with vehicles and weapons. He closely resembled Donkey Kong in terms of fur and build, but unlike his friend who only wore a tie, the mechanic wore jeans and a white muscle shirt. The golden medallion, red bandana, and dark sunglasses gave off the impression of an easygoing surfer dude.

With his friends in no need of weapons and the kart races still months away, Funky had thrown together a makeshift convertible using old car parts and started a new career as a tour guide. Business was slow and his group consisted of only two people, a pair of Goombas who were less interested in the beach and had insisted on seeing the island's ancient architecture immediately. The elder Goomba was a male with swirls on his glasses and two tufts of graying hair on either side of his head, his protégé a pink female Goomba with rosy cheeks and long eyelashes.

"Here were are little Goomba dudes! They call this place Angry Aztec. The sandstorms are pretty nasty, so we might have to put the top up. Now, if you look to the left, you'll see..." Funky balked as the duo leapt from their seats in a excited frenzy. "Wait, ya can't jus' jump out o' the car in the middle of a tour!"

"Truly fascinating..." Professor Frankly glanced around, completely ignoring the Kong's protests.

"I have to agree, this is certainly much more amazing than the brochure let on!" the female Goomba took out a large green book and flipped through the pages rapidly. "The architecture definitely shows some similarities with what we saw in Kremlantis and Millstone Mayhem. Perhaps those menacing Crocodilians were responsible for their construction."

The elderly teacher shuffled over to her, repeatedly looking between the pictures in her scrapbook and the temples laid out before their eyes. "It's not so simple, Goombella. I admire your reasoning, but archaeologists have been trying to find that very answer for ages."

"Statues of Kremlings can be found in the other two locations. Wouldn't that mean the remnants of this city would also have been left behind by the same civilization?"

"Ah, but despite many attempts by colleagues to prove or disprove such a connection, no such monuments have ever been found within these walls." he replied challengingly. "I believe the builders may have been inspired by the architecture of Kremlantis, but that does not guarantee both cities belonged to the same ancient empire."

"Perhaps we should take a peek inside of the temples to further our research?" she seemed positively excited at the prospect.

The professor considered her request for a moment. "Hmmm... Yes, I suppose we could... ..."

"No ya don't!" Funky Kong shouted, forcing the attention back onto himself.

Goombella arched an eyebrow. "And why would that be? We were told this tour covered the ancient ruins on the island."

Her professor followed suit. "Indeed, certainly you were not lying."

"Normally I might consider taking you on a tour of the main temple, but Cranky Dude says the rest o' the family's still lookin' for Snowmads who might still be hidin' on the island."

"Snowmads?" Frankly exchanged a confused glance with his student. "Sounds a bit like an old wives' tale. I've never heard of them."

Goombella seeming pulled an encyclopedia out of her pack and begin searching it. "I can't find anything in here about them. What are they?"

"Just a band of bad guys who tried turning this poor island into a frozen tundra. Real nasty dudes with bad tudes, if ya know what I'm sayin'?"

She pouted for a second before glancing back at the tour guide. "What about that big temple in the northern half of the ruins? I heard a friendly talking llama lives inside."

Funky frowned awkwardly at the mention. "The dude gives me the creeps..." he hesitated again, looking slightly embarrassed at the memory. "Not to mention he heard me say that out loud once and got kinda angry. Banned me from the place til I say I'm sorry, but I don't plan on apologizin', especially after he spit in my face."

While his student appeared annoyed by the odd revelation, Professor Frankly could only sigh. "Well I suppose this trip won't be the big archaeological breakthrough we were hoping for."

"Sorry bout that, little dudes." the surfer ape slumped his large shoulders. "Normally tourists come here to relax on the beaches and ski in the mountains, not ta look at some dusty ol' ruins."

"I heard this island was the place where the famous Donkey Kong lives. Didn't know the locals would be such cowards." Goombella spoke.

Professor Frankly shook his head disapprovingly. "No need to be so forward, young lady."

"Oops, sorry about that." she suddenly looked ashamed at her own boldness.

Truthfully she hadn't been on a real adventure since Mario let Rogueport, and had begun to feel restless. It had been dangerous more often than not, but she would never forget the thrill of fighting alongside her friends for the greater good. Being an aspiring archaeologist took up most of her time nowadays, but there were times when the young Goomba longed for the excitement she had experienced back then.

"A lot o' people expect me to be more like my friends... DK's my best pal, but that doesn't mean I go on adventures with 'em." Funky replied, pointing both thumbs at himself. " This dude's a lover, not a fighter! But if I knew you wanted to see it all, I woulda hooked you up with someone who's up to the job!"

"Could you?" the elderly Goomba leaned forward hopefully.

"Wow, you're saying Donkey Kong himself could show us around!?" she questioned excitedly.

"Well, I could definitely ask him when we get back to the village." the tour guide let his gaze wander off for a moment before jumping like a panicked kangaroo, his eyes almost bulging out from behind his sunglasses. "Whoa dudes, I'm sensin' some really negative vibes!"

Goombella smelled smoke in the air, before looking down at the green valley some distance away. Not only was the jungle on fire, but a large serpentine dragon was flying around over the village, balls of fire erupting from his mouth and engulfing the trees.

"Sorry, but I gotta go!" Funky jumped into his car, holding out a hand when they tried to follow. "Looks pretty dangerous down there. You guys are probably safer up here in the mountains!"

"And you'll just leave us here like sitting ducks!?" she spat incredulously before jumping into the back seat. "Sorry, but not happening."

The professor ignored him. "Fire spreads, and that monster doesn't look like he's going to stay in one place. We should head to the nearest source of water and wait it out."

"We'll probably be safer at my place by the shore. I may not look like it, but I dapple in military technology in my spare time and I built a bunker underneath the shop." The surfer dude hit the gas, the engine roaring as they rocketed towards the southern beach.

"Don't you see what's going on!? We can't just do nothing!" Goombella shouted over the motor.

"Who said I was!" Funky shot back. "Got some awesome equipment and weapons back at the shack, not to mention a super gnarly industrial fire extinguisher." he smiled. "I don't fight, but that doesn't mean I can't help out."

"Oh, if only Mario were here." she groaned, shuddering as the makeshift vehicle rattled dangerously.

* * *

-Meanwhile- Outer Space

Rosalina clapped shut her story book, taking a moment to relax in her chair. "And so Baby Luma was reunited with his mother, and Mario saved the Comet Observatory and all who dwelt there."

The ageless woman had spent the last hour or so in the library, reading her collection of stories to a number of newborn Lumas. Being so young they had not been present during Mario's visits, so she took advantage of this by using his adventures to provide entertainment for the baby stars. While many books in her collection were written for entertainment alone, most were based on true events that the Lady of the Stars had personally experienced. Having seen so many amazing things in her centuries lone journey through the cosmos, it was hardly difficult to find new material for her precious children.

A single tiny pink Luma remained awake, despite her fellows having fallen asleep. "Then what happened, mama?" it floated over to her side.

"Ah yes, I remember." She accepted the young one into her waiting arms, allowing it to sit on her lap. "Everyone lived happily ever after, and thanks in part to the brave actions of one man, they would continue this way for ages to come..."

The Luma let out a childlike squeal before gentle falling asleep in her arms, the ghost of a smile reaching her guardian's lips. Setting down the creature, Rosalina glided from the library and quietly as she could, gently closing the door behind her as she did so. Her reading room was soundproof and often served as a nursery for the youngest stars. While she often thought back on her past life with nostalgic regret, moments like this reminded her of why she had chosen to become mother to the Lumas.

Rosalina exhaled slowly before straightening her posture, silently returning to the large monitor in the center of the observatory. It kept track of the satellite's location at all times, and acted as both an interface and navigation system. The diagram on the screen showed that they were currently in orbit around the Mushroom World, the place where she had found friendship after so long of being only a mother. While it seemed selfish of her to remain when the universe was so vast, even ten human lifetimes was barely the blink of an eye in the life of a star. After devoting her existence to the Lumas for so long, the elderly Polari had convinced her to enjoy the friendships she had made while able. No sooner had she thought about him, that the Black Luma appeared by her side.

"Hello, my old friend." she raised her head at his familiar presence, quickly noticing his jittery movements. "Oh dear, is there something wrong?"

Polari shook violently, though his voice remained even and rational. "It's an emergency situation. The Comet Observatory is under attack!"

"What... ... ..." the Lady of the Stars replied monotonously, her emotionless gaze wavering ever so slightly. "Is it that monster, Bowser's doing?"

"We don't believe so!" the elderly Luma responded, the floor beneath them shaking violently seconds later.

Rosalina seemed to have anticipated this and quickly hovered to avoid it, her lithe form remaining undisturbed despite the unstable floor. She floated over to the main control module, placing a hand on the surface. "Prepare to make a hyperspace jump. We can make our escape before the enemy is able to harm the young ones."

"I'll ready the launch stars." he replied, earning the tiniest of nods from his superior.

Her advisor whizzed off in the opposite direction, leaving her alone amidst the chaos. Groups of frightened Lumas floated by in small huddles, many squealing like terrified children, though for once she could not afford to stop and comfort them. The ship had taken no damage and would not be harmed so long as the barrier remained active, but she thought it better to simply distance themselves from the attackers for now rather than wait out the barrage. In doing so, she hoped it would discourage others from trying to attack her precious children in the future.

She prepared the interface and braced for the sudden movement, but nothing happened. "What is this?" she questioned out loud.

A Green Luma approached her from behind. "There seems to be a problem with the main power source."

"The Grand Stars?" Rosalina's stone-like expression changed to one of quiet concern, the screen behind her flickering to reveal an unfamiliar face.

"You seem to be looking a little down in the dumps, huh lady?" Tatanga's diminutive purple form appeared on the large monitor behind her, greeting her with a large fanged smile. "Hope you're ready for some fun, cause I've got big plans for this giant ship of yours!"

* * *

Note to Readers: Hope you enjoyed it. I'd like to hear your opinions on the story content, and I'm open to suggestions if anyone had any ideas. I apologize for any typos, but a lot of things have been known to slip through the cracks when I proofread my work.


	3. Chapter 3: The Master Plan

**Chapter 3: The Master Plan**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Nintendo characters, settings, or logos.

* * *

"How did you hack into my system's computer?" Rosalina took a step back, appearing more confounded than afraid of the extraterrestrial imp.

"Easy for a genius like me..." Tatanga waved off her comment with a two-fanged smile. "I see you've been having some problems with your hyper drive. Must be that nasty Mechawiggler I beamed aboard your ship?"

A large robotic Wiggler revealed itself, its countless legs embedded in the tower and a plug-like mouth implanted into the central core. It was identical in appearance to the one that Bowser had used to siphon energy from New Donk City a short while ago, but Rosalina was unfamiliar with the multi-legged automaton. It sunk its jaws still deeper into the system, diverting all power away from the shields.

Polari suddenly returned, his beady blue eyes growing in shock. "You monster! Why send in a robot when you already have access to the mainframe?"

"I do not believe our paths have crossed before. What do you possibly gain from attacking my home, and why have you chosen to endanger my children?"

"To prevent you vermin from escaping, of course!" Tatanga let out a chirp-like laughter.

Rosalina brought a hand to her face, her eyes widening ever-so-slightly. "What!?"

"Shields are down, so my job's finished!" the purple humanoid laughed. "Might wanna put out some party snacks, cause you're about to have some company!"

The monitor flickered once more before going blank, though she was now focused on the loud rumbling above their heads. Seeing the metal monstrosity growing ever closer, she held an arm out and braced herself as the Mechawiggler scampered across the tower and came crashing down from its perch, and landing with a metallic crunch on the main floor of the observatory.

Rosalina tightened her grip on her wand, her expression hidden by her hair. "It's happening again." she began, not even turning to face her long-time assistant.

He shuddered at the memory of Bowser's attack on their home. It had been a terrible affair in which many of the Lumas had gone missing in the blackness of space and the Power Stars were taken, all for the sake of some villain's dark desire to conquer the universe. They had hoped such an atrocity would never occur again, yet now they faced another mysterious enemy, only this one seemed to have no other intention than the cause pain and suffering.

"Mama... What shall we do?" Polari murmured timidly.

"Get the little ones to safety using the active Launch Stars. While you attend to the children, I will do what I can to stave off this menace."

The black Luma titled forward as if bowing before zipping away at break-neck speed. He had been her aide for many years and was used to carrying out her instructions in emergencies, but in spite of his experience, it was never easy to leave her behind, just as it was never easy for a child to say goodbye to its mother. As Polari darted around rallying the other Lumas to action, their protector prepared to face the monstrous robot. The Mechawiggler's many robotic eyes detected her presence before launching itself at her like a stampeding missile.

Rosalina conjured a circular barrier around her body as the beast plowed into her, the impact sending her flying high into the air like a pitched baseball. While the shield had protected her physical body, the spinning motion left her dazed, and it took a moment to regain her bearings. She shot high into the air and landed gracefully on the platform outside of the Engine Room, eying her attacker with caution.

It had not yet caught sight of her. She twirled her wand repeatedly, causing several dozen Star Bits to materialize and launch themselves at the robot. Realizing the flurry had only revealed her location, she pirouetted sideways to avoid a series of electric orbs launched by the iron beast, using a series of barriers to absorb the energy blasts.

The mecha's robotic brain re-evaluated the battle strategy before making a beeline for the tower, hurling more electric orbs upwards as it effortlessly scaled the walls.

"Perhaps... ... ..." She noticed the glowing orbs on the creature back flashing dangerously before plotting her next move. "Yes, maybe..."

Cloaking herself in another barrier, she increased the gravitational pull around herself and leapt downwards, shooting safely past the projectiles and directly into one of the robot's many segments. The monstrous Mechawiggler twitched violently as sparks flew from the destroyed pod, causing it to release several of the Power Stars it had absorbed from her ship.

"It would appear the circular cores atop each segment are its power source. And also, its weakness." she surmised, her calm manner of speaking doing little to convey the dire situation.

Rosalina floated so that she was level with the creature, who remained wrapped around the engine, and conjured a series of Launch Stars around the beast. The robot's eyes flashed as it attempted to process the situation. She waved her wand like a conductor's baton, causing countless Star Bits to appear before channeling them through the nearby Launch Stars, propelling them towards the robotic worm like an unruly hail. The Mechawiggler twitched uncontrollably as the bombardment began, its glowing orbs cracking under the strain of her impromptu meteor shower.

"That should do..." she observed the smoldering scrap pile for a moment.

It's robotic eyes went dark for a moment as if someone had turned it off, but a moment later, the mecha screeched loudly. Switched into survival mode, it phased straight through the central tower like a ghost, eliciting a rare look of shock from the Guardian of the Stars.

She blinked in surprise, not having expected the machine to possess such an ability. Seconds later, it poked its head out from a nearby wall, launching more plasma balls before ducking back to safety like a Monty Mole retreating into the ground. The tide of battle shifted again as she was forced to go on the defensive while trying to figure out where the creature would emerge next, now barely able to raise a shield fast enough to avoid its rapid electric bolts.

After several close calls, she noticed a visible electric feedback on the surface of the Comet Observatory tower. Dodging two more energy balls with her levitation skills, she noticed that the creature always paused to attack, almost as if it needed to reveal itself. It took her only a second to conclude that it couldn't attack through solid objects and had to emerge from hiding in order to strike. Each time it did, the beast would inevitably reappear with a surge of sparks.

Following its pattern with her eyes, she drew another barrier around herself and floated towards the nearest Launch Star, firing herself directly at the Mechawiggler's head as soon as it emerged from the wall. Her barrier cracked slightly as she smashed into the robot, causing the monstrosity to screech loudly before losing its grip on the tower. It fell backwards before crashing onto the deck, its legs squirming helplessly before falling stiff. More sparks flew from its segments, each shattering into pieces on after the next before disappearing in a spectacular chain of explosions. The debris plunged outwards into the vacuum of space.

She hovered slowly before landing on her feet at the control station, though the monitor was cracked and several scorch marks and broken debris now littered the once serene observatory.

Polari popped up behind her, looking slightly shaken by the battle, but happy nonetheless. "Oh dear, are you okay?"

"You needn't worry, I am fine." She dusted off her usually pristine dress, the edges of her sleeves now singed from the battle. "Did the other Lumas escape to safety?"

"They used the Launch Stars to reach the Starship Mario. I believe Lubba is escorting them to the safety of Star Haven in the skies above the Mushroom Kingdom."

The shadow of relief flashed across her normally inscrutable face. "Thank Heavens..." she gazed into the vast void of space, taking a moment to catch her breath. "I am certain Eldstar will keep them safe for the time being."

She had met the Elder of Star Haven a handful of times in the past, and he was always a kind-hearted spirit. There was little reason for her to be concerned so long as Lubba could arrive safely to his domain. It was helpful to have others out there who had dedicated their lives to protecting the fledgling stars. Glancing around at the damage, she was also relieved to see that all of the domes were still intact, and her home relatively unscathed despite the mess. Most of the Power Stars stolen by the Mechawiggler were gravitating back towards the main engine as if drawn by some invisible force.

Her Luma assistant flew over to the control panel. "It will only be a matter of hours before the system is fully operational again. Once the power's fully restored, we'll be able to activate the shields and clean up this place in no time at all!"

"It would appear we were fortunate, but I fear our friends on the surface may still be in grave danger." she spared a glance at the planet below. "We must warn Mario and the others immediately."

Rosalina exhaled deeply as she considered the situation, only for her thoughts to be interrupted by a sudden chill in the air. Rubbing her hands together, she turned to face her companion, who was also shivering at the sudden drop in temperature.

"Odd..." she began calmly, the tiniest of gasps escaping her lips as a wintery layer of frost glossed over the surface of her home, eventually spreading to the ground beneath her feet. "What is this?"

"Look out!" Polari barreled into her from behind with all the strength his tiny body could muster, causing her to stumble and slide as her feet touched the ice.

Her face fell as she turned around to find her entire observatory coated with a thick layer of ice and snow, and her longtime companion encased within a block of ice. Rosalina only had a second to process what had happened before being forced to shield herself from a wave of freezing air.

A massive anthropomorphic walrus emerged from the icy fog, a large horn grasped in his left hand. Hearing footsteps coming from the opposite direction, she caught sight of an familiar block of ice wearing a crown, and a floating blue cape with glowing yellow eyes also wearing a crown. She recognized the second creature as Baron Brrr, though the others were very much a mystery as the purple alien from before.

"Tell me who you are." she demanded, doing well to hide her discomfort.

"Silence wench! You stand before Fredrik, the undisputed ruler of the Snowmad!" the Waldough drew himself up a little straighter as he spoke, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

Baron Brrr twitched indignantly as it recognized her and began showering Rosalina with shards of ice.

She performed a Star Spin to shatter the frozen assault. "What do you hope to accomplish here?"

"I am the Crystal King, a humble servant of King Bowser." the floating cape spewed forth a cloud icy mist. "The master desires vengeance, and I shall be the instrument of his will!"

Rosalina pushed back using her barrier, but it was steadily becoming more difficult to stave off the assault from both directions. "So Bowser was responsible for this attack. I assume you are his minions."

"Do not insult me!" Lord Fredrik leapt backwards away from her. "We stand united so that all who have opposed us shall be dealt with... That is all!"

"Have you yet to realize!? We do not desire the Power Stars this time! The prize we seek in none other than you!" the Crystal King declared with much aplomb.

"Feel the power of my endless cold!" the Snowmad King declared.

He placed the horn to his mouth, the loud wail echoing from within summoning a series of white dragons swathed in the same freezing cold as his fellow villains. Rosalina's impassive expression changed to one of shock as the Ice Dragons descended from above and joined in the assault. As their attacks were all ice-based, it felt as though they were combining together and growing more powerful with each passing second.

A thick layer of ice formed around her barrier and began pushing inwards as it grew ever larger, swelling to colossal size in a matter of seconds. She was effectively trapped inside her own protective sphere, and with the mass of the surrounding ice increasing exponentially every moment, it was rapidly becoming harder to keep it at bay. Even inside the shield, she could feel the air supply decreasing and the temperature dropping, the exhaustion from her previous fight now taking its toll.

The faces of her friends flashed through her mind. "No..." she heard a cracking noise and closed her eyes, her lament unheard as the icy mist flooded and shattered her protective barrier. Falling to her knees, she raised a shivering hand, which was quickly covered in ice, and in a matter of moments her entire body was fully engulfed.

After another minute or two, the three icy villains ceased their attack, Lord Fredrik taking a moment to survey the results. Tapping his fist against the gargantuan sphere of ice, the obese walrus thrust a fist into the air. "Victory!" he shouted in a deep booming voice.

"King Bowser will be pleased." the Crystal King declared.

Tatanga's spaceship quickly descended on the scene, his new rig appearing much larger than the previous two crafts destroyed by Mario. It appeared more like a flying saucer with heavily armored sides and several strange-looking weapons. Hovering overhead, a series of robotic arms sprung from the bottom of the ship and ensnared the icy prison containing the Rosalina, the other villains grabbing hold as they were pulled through the bottom hatch.

"And now for the consolation prize..." the purple alien rubbed his hands together greedily.

A series of snake-like cables shot from the alien ship and embedded themselves in the Comet Observatory's central tower. After several minutes, the core of the Comet Observatory let out a weak groan, the lights in each section switching off one after the next as if they were a series of candles being snuffed out. Detaching the chords, the villains departed at once, Rosalina's beloved home now floating motionless in its orbit around the planet.

* * *

Deep within the confines of Bowser's Castle, the Koopa King sat watching the festivities with an evil grin. Relaxing on his throne, he glanced around the room at a series of monitors set up by his minions relaying information from all around the world. Ludwig and Kammy Koopa had joined their master, the latter wearing a thoughtful expression while the former seemed to be enjoying himself quite a bit.

Bowser placed both claws behind his head and slumped his shoulders. "Gotta love it when a plan comes together. It was a genius idea equipping every airship with high resolution surveillance cameras. Now we get the see the action unfold live."

His elderly attendant rubbed her eyes. "The color's a bit too rich for these old peepers, but at least we know those goons are playing their part."

"Just as I have envisioned!" Ludwig affirmed mischievously.

Captain Goomba suddenly poked his head out from behind their leader, looking slightly off put by how easily he was ignored. "Don't go taking all the credit. I'm the on who came up with this whole plan!"

The oldest Koopaling flicked him in the head. "You only proposed the simple concept of teamwork. It was my genius battle strategy that will lead us to victory!"

"Oh yeah!" the flag-bearing Goomba responded with tackle, which his target sidestepped before punching him. "No fair, you have arms!"

"Stop ruining the moment!" Bowser shot a series of fireballs between his feuding underlings, causing them both to grovel whilst muttering several apologies. Satisfied with their response, he sat back down and relaxed. "So, what were you morons bickering about, now?"

Ludwig casually clonked his rival on the head, knocking him out. "The recipe for victory is more than strength in numbers. It's also about making certain that we choose the right opponents for each of our targets."

The Koopa King scratched his head for a moment, his face lighting up as the realization hit. "Aha! So you put some thought into organizing these teams before the fight even started."

"What a clever brat." Kammy Koopa squawked, looking slightly impressed.

"The most important thing we have to remember is that every villain has a story to tell. After all, the source of their hatred comes from years of humiliation suffered at the hands of Mario and his pesky friends!"

Bowser made a retching nose. "Like I care to listen to sob stories told by other bad guys."

The Koopa composer smiled deviously. "Ah yes, but every time a battle is lost, the loser learns more about their nemesis."

Captain Goomba popped back up, surprising the others. "Learning about the enemy is the most efficient way to come up with a winning strategy."

"Quite right! Once you know what to expect from a target, you can also plan the best method to ensure their eventual defeat."

Their glorious leader considered the idea for a moment before letting out a loud and decidedly obnoxious laugh. "Gwahahahaha! So that's why you spent so much time interviewing those B-list bad guys!"

Kammy Koopa glanced at the nearest monitor. "So you knew that Rosalina person would be forced to defend herself using a barrier, and expected her powers would have limitations."

"No one is invincible..." Ludwig replied menacingly, earning a chorus of evil laughter from the others.

* * *

-Meanwhile- Beanbean Kingdom

Across the Mushroom Kingdom's border was another land occupied by the Beanish People, who lived in peace under the benevolent reign of Queen Bean. They were bipedal creatures with light green skin and a humanoid appearance. Standing taller than Toads, they possessed longer legs, larger heads and torsos, expressionate faces, and hair.

Several years ago, the Beanbean Kingdom had fallen under attack by the witch Cackletta and her evil sidekick Fawful, who planned to rule the world using a wish-granting relic stolen from the Beanish Royal Family. With the help of the Mario Brothers, the kingdom's prince defeated the insidious duo and Bowser, insuring the continued peace of both of their homelands, while improving diplomatic relations between them.

Prince Peasley was a handsome young Beanish with shoulder-length blonde hair. He wore a white tunic and cape, and was usually seen wielding a sword or lance in battle. As the resident protector, he often patrolled the land while riding atop a winged flying platform, keeping an eye out for trouble from his perch in the sky.

He stopped to rest, landing on a cliff overlooking Woohoo Hooniversity. The school was dedicated to studying humor and laughter, yet not long ago Cackletta had transformed its students and faculty into laser-spewing Snifits, nearly resulting in its utter destruction. With the monsters driven out and the building repaired, it felt as though what transpired had only been a bad dream.

The royal hero smiled, his hair flowing in the afternoon breeze. "Ah. what a glorious day!"

"Are you the prince of this wretched kingdom?" an unfamiliar voice called out.

Prince Peasley twirled around gracefully to get a better look at the stranger. His guest bore a close resemblance to the Koopalings, though the pupils of his eyes were star-shaped, and he wore a colorful red and blue jester outfit fastened with a golden broach. Bizarre as he appeared, the heroic royal couldn't help but feel unsettled in his presence.

"And who might you be, good sir?" he bowed politely to the jester.

"Motley!" A red-topped scepter similar to those wielded by Magikoopas appeared in the jester's hand. "Lord Bowser has invited you to his kingdom for a long visit. You will be coming with me, now."

"Very generous of the Koopa King to offer. But what will happen if I were to decline?"

"I'm afraid that I must insist..." Motley shook his wand causing several blobs of metallic jelly to appear and encase his body, the combined mass taking the form of a rotund clownish monster resembling a caricature of the person within.

Bouncing around the ground, Motley Bossblob attempted to crush his prey, but the boy proved remarkably fast, easily avoiding him with a quick display of footwork. After a few more jumps, his gelatinous construct split apart, revealing the jester once more, who quickly ran away while throwing blobs at his opponent.

"Remarkably dim, aren't you!" Peasley leapt aboard his flying platform, allowing him to catch up with the fleeing villain. "Too bad, I was looking forward to a greater challenge."

The Beanish Prince raised his sword and slashed his adversary several times, gallantly sheathing his blade with a confident smile. The jester's clothing tore to pieces, leaving him standing in his brightly colored underwear. Motley tried to wave his wand again, but the tip fell off and shattered to pieces. Screaming in horror, he ran away from the scene, leaving behind an amused royal who promptly tousled his hair.

"Perhaps next time you'll think before starting trouble in the Beanbean Kingdom!" he called after the fleeing villain.

Peasley exhaled before leaping atop his flying platform, taking to the skies again to continue his rounds. While cruising majestically through the air, he began to notice some unsettling changes. A moment ago there hadn't been a single cloud visible, yet a darkness was rolling in from the east, rapidly blanketing the skies of his beloved country. Barely avoiding a bolt of lighting from above, he immediately knew that this weather was not natural.

A single glanced above his head confirmed this. "Fine day for a flight, eh gentleman?"

Two Lakitus immediately moved in on his position, an unusual sight for two reasons. To begin with, Lakitus were a rare sight in the Beanbean Kingdom, as the local Lakipeas were not friendly towards them. Secondly, the duo following him were clearly different from the average member of the species. The first was incredibly large and fat, wearing a golden crown and glasses, and riding on a purple cloud with glowing yellows eyes. The second was closer to the size of a normal Lakitu, but he wore dark sunglasses and rode a black cumulonimbus cloud with no face.

"Get him, Lakithunder!" King Lakitu ordered his more diminutive partner.

"You ain't the boss of me!" Lakithunder argued before firing a series of lightning bolts at their target, growing angry when he managed to avoid each one. "He's a quick one, that's for sure!"

"Quicker than this?" the obese flyer tossed three spiked eggs which immediately hatched into a trio of Spinies.

"Oh dear..." Prince Peasley prompted his transport to fly higher as the flying Spinies began shooting their spikes like darts. "Fighting them in mid-air is certain to be a nuisance. I may have no choice but to distance myself and find a place to land."

Flying at full speed, the Beanish royal managed to outpace his pursuers, but before he could begin his descent, a strange headwind surround him from all directions. Though he was in little danger of falling off the magic platform, he raised a hand to protect his face from the hurricane force winds.

"What is this!?" he exclaimed through grit teeth.

A large number of small yellowish clouds appeared out of nowhere, circling him like a pack of wolves before coming to an abrupt halt. Gravitating towards one location, they formed together into one much larger cloud, the shape sprouting arms and a large evil grin. It's pupilless red eyes blinked once before glowing with malice, a creepy low-pitched laughter sending chills down the prince's spine.

"Good job boys, you chased him right into my trap!" the cloud beast declared, the two Lakitus popping up behind him.

"No problem Master Huff 'n Puff..." Lakithunder straightened his sunglasses, using a lightning bolt to knock out the Beanish Prince.

King Lakitu retrieved the prisoner, allowing the cloud monster to release him. "We'll have to ask Motley how he screwed up so badly."

"Stinks to be him, I guess. King Bowser will certainly reward us greatly for our success." Huff 'n Puff laughed again, the Koopas joining in shortly thereafter.

* * *

-Later On- Diamond City

Far away from the quiet Mushroom Kingdom stands a sparkling city whose urban majesty rivaled the likes of the New Donk. Diamond City was one of the rare places in Mushroom World where humans were the dominant race. Palm trees, sunny weather, and wild parties gave the locale a similar feeling to that of Isle Delfino, but the bustling streets were also home to some of the most successful businesses found anywhere, making it much more than a tourist attraction.

Sitting on a large cliff on the edge of the city was a building bearing a stylized 'W' symbol, housing the headquarters of the famous gaming company, WarioWare Inc. Owned and operated by Mario's old nemesis, Wario had spent a good deal of his treasure-hunting fortune to get the business going. The colorful decor and cheerful atmosphere were a far cry from his days as a villain, and lately the profits were so lucrative that he hadn't gone pillaging in quite some time.

Several game developers were busy working on their computers while a handful of the older employees were holding a meeting upstairs in Wario's office. They were currently gathered around a table, chatting amongst themselves while their 'boss' lay facedown on his desk, a large snot bubble growing and shrinking to the rhythm of his snoring. Standing in front of a large monitor was Dr. Crygor, a mustached cyborg with mechanical limbs and a helmet-like visor with a glowing robotic eye.

"I guarantee we'll see an increase in micro game sales if we go with my plan." the scientist pointed to the onscreen chart.

Sitting across from him was a young lady with blue eyes and long red hair. She wore a short cut red dress that revealed her legs and a pair of matching boots with a white lab coat draped loosely over her shoulders. Having done odd jobs around town in her high school days, Mona had cycled through many careers over the course of a few years.

"You keep saying that, but I don't see how having a company mascot would make a difference."

Dr. Crygor brought another image up. "This is the perfect opportunity to show off my newest invention. I call it the Super Animal Mixer Upper System... Or SAMUS for short!"

The fourth member of their group was a small boy named 9-Volt, his clothing consisting of a jumpsuit and a yellow construction helmet with a clear visor. "Awesome idea, Doc! naming it after one of my favorite retro game characters!"

"You always did like the old school." the group's sole female nudged the boy playfully.

"Yo-yo! Looks like the Doc's pullin' out another bizarro gadget." replied another bizarre-looking man. Wearing a pink disco suit and dark sunglasses, Jimmy T. looked more like a dancer than a game creator. "What's that thing even do?"

9-Volt leaned forward excitedly. "Ooh! If it gets me out of doing my homework, I wouldn't mind borrowing it! Wish we had a class about videogames, then maybe I'd wanna stay awake for it."

"I'm no expert, but maybe school wouldn't be so difficult if you actually paid attention once and a while." Mona raised an eyebrow playfully. "Better start hitting the books! Trust me, you don't want to fail a class so early on."

"Ooooh, don't tell me! Did you flunk Elementary School, too?"

"Wait... What!? No!" She balked, her cheeks turning red as the others began snickering. "Everyone has a little trouble in school, but it's not like I was held back a year."

"Tell me about it, little dude... Goin' ta school was more painful than a broken leg on the dance floor." The disco enthusiast pointed his thumb at the mad scientist. "Maybe this guy can invent some kinda doodad ta make ya smarter."

Dr. Crygor glanced at the boy. "Alas, I fear such a feat would be beyond even my genius." the group shared a quick laugh, but were interrupted by a familiar series of grunts.

Wario shot up, causing the snot bubble in his nose to pop. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing productive, that's for certain." the scientist responded, now realizing just how far they had wandered from the meeting's objective.

"Typical that this would happen without my great leadership skills." the plumber boasted, earning a sigh from his friends. "C'mon you lazy bums! What do ya think I'm paying ya for!?"

Mona resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Oh please... You never pay us!"

"And I never will if you slackers don't find a way to boost the profit margin at least 200% by next year!"

The group let out a collective groan in response to this. Dr. Crygor saw the company's business as a good excuse for testing out his weird inventions, though the others were still hoping to be compensated some day. Jimmy T. had been friends with the boss for years, and even he didn't get anything for helping out. Mona sincerely enjoyed spending time with Wario, but helping design videogames and working about ten other jobs on the side made her work at WarioWare look more like a labor of love.

Dr. Crygor cleared his throat loudly. "Back to the topic at hand!" he gestured to the model on the screen. "What we need to increase sales is a unique mascot for the company... Something so different that people won't be able to ignore it!"

"And what's wrong with using me?" Wario tapped a gloved hand on the table while picking his nose with the other.

"According to some recent polling done by Orbulon and some guys in our marketing department: Your face scares small children, and most Toads." the scientist remarked.

"What a load of horse droppings! Maybe my handsome visage is just too gorgeous for normal people to appreciate!"

9-Volt laughed. "Half the kids in my history class say your the ugliest guy in town."

"Who asked you!?" two bursts of steam humorously shot out of Wario's nostrils. This earned a giggle from Mona.

"Don't let it bother you. You're one of the few guys I know who practically ooze fashion!" She felt better seeing his smirk at her comment. Hearing a beeping noise, she quickly glanced at her smartphone, alerting her of several other engagements for the afternoon. "Right then, so what were you saying about getting a new mascot?"

"Glad you asked!" the doctor looked as if he were suddenly excited. "All we need to do is put a bunch of random animals in my Super Animal Mixer Upper System and turn it on. The machine will randomly combine them all into one creature!"

Wario sat up straighter, though he looked more annoyed than anything else. "So instead of my face, you wanna put some freak of science on the company's logo? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

Crygor rubbed his hands together with and insane smile. "Just think of the possibilities... Our mascot would be one-of-a-kind, super unique, and oh so fascinating! A monkey with the body of a dog, or maybe a lion with fins instead of feet!"

The others began grumbling about the sheer absurdity of the suggestion. The scientist's inventions were usually harmless, if not a little bizarre. They were used to dealing with his antics, though he hadn't sounded this crazy in a while.

"You ever stop and think this might not be what the animals want!?" Mona berated him, the others falling silent. Due to the number of pets she owned, it was no secret that she had a deep love of animals. "Why don't we stick you in that machine and see what happens?"

"Don't be silly... It's doesn't work on people." he replied with a shrug.

She clenched her fists, though this did not go unnoticed by Wario, who decided to end this as farce quickly as possible. "All right, guys! Everyone who agrees with Dr. Looney-Pants, please raise your hand." When only Crygor did so, he continued. "Now, all opposed..." Everyone else quickly did so. "Hyeh... Looks like your idea just went down the toilet."

"You know! With a little bit of time and funding, I could reconfigure the SAMUS to..."

"Put a sock in it! Sheesh, and you people wonder why I sleep through these meetings." Wario casually wiped his booger-picking finger on the man's lab coat, earning a disgusted grimace, but no further argument from their resident genius. "The rest of you... Go home!"

Mona exhaled slowly. "Well that's a relief. I have a new job interview in half an hour."

"Yeah! I got a gig at the Sugar Club tonight, yo! Gotta go home and find my groove before tearin' up the dance floor!" Wally T. practically ran for the exit only to end up crushed as the door came flying open. "Oof! Where's the fire, dude?"

"What in blazes are you doin' here!?" the CEO practically jumped out of his chair in surprise. The uninvited visitor was none other than his best friend and partner-in-crime, Waluigi.

"I came to town for a visit and overheard some goons in town talking about ya. Sounded like they wanted a good scrap, so I knocked um down and laid 'em out."

Wario chuckled evilly. "Here's hoping it was those bill collectors I've been tryin' ta ditch."

"Bill collectors!?" Mona glanced between the two men, looking lost for words at the sudden intrusion.

"I ain't joking!" The lanky plumber ignored the looks he was getting from the WarioWare employees. He had only seen them a handful of times at parties, and didn't much care. "Turns out there's a bunch of these guys, and they're heading over here right now!"

"Just what do these guys look like?" Wario paused as a loud rumbling filled his ears. Seconds later, the light from the sun flooded in from above their heads, the rood of the building having been ripped clean off.

"What is that!?" 9-Volt practically jumped five feet in the air.

The others gasped in horror at the giant figure staring down at them, it's hideous face and mangled features exuding a sense of pure dread. Mona and 9-Volt bolted for the exit, only to find a large hand blocking their way. The monster reached down to grab them, but Waluigi kicked his hand away, allowing them to duck through the door.

Wally T. stood back up, his knees instinctively quivering in fear. "Oh man, dat's one ugly clown." he screamed before breaking into a run.

The monster formed a fist with his gigantic yellow gloved hand and attempted to crush the disco dancer, Wario punched it away. "Keep your dirty mitts off my pals!"

Doctor Crygor ran past him. "I just remembered... I've got a hair appointment on the other side of the city!"

"You don't even have hair!" Wario grumbled as he watched the others flee. He looked up at the demonic clown and smirked. "Come back for another beating, big nose!?"

Rudy the Clown bore down on the greedy plumbers, his large lips peeling aside to reveal razor sharp teeth. "To think you actually have the capacity to care about other people. Perhaps I should chase down those weakling humans you seem so attached to? It would bring me great pleasure to destroy something precious to you!"

The treasure hunter grit his teeth angrily. If someone had told him years ago that he could ever care about other people so much, he probably would've pounded them without mercy. Back then he never imagined having so many good friends. Thinking back on those times made him wonder just how much he had changed in such a short amount of time.

"I'm gonna enjoy knocking those teeth out!" the Master of Greed glanced over at his best friend. "You ready for this, pal!?"

Waluigi responded with an identical grin. "Like you even needed to ask."

"Two of my targets in one place... How very convenient." The demonic clown detached both hands from his wrists and brought his fists down repeatedly in a pounding motion, destroying more of the building with each swing while the devious duo danced around his swings.

"You're even lamer than before!' Wario let out a low-pitched laugh. "My grandmother's got better aim than you!"

"Does she, now? In a few moments you fools won't have any place left to run!" Rudy began smashing the ground, giving them very little room to maneuver.

Waluigi surveyed the damage with a shrug. "You think we're afraid of some lame holes in the floor?" the plumber's smug expression wavered as he looked through towards the ground floor. "Yikes! What the heck did you do!?"

They noticed what appeared to be dozens of Piranha Plants growing out of a thick brown ooze which appeared to have flooded the lower level. Wario saw a gigantic shape move through the goop followed by a loud rumbling beneath his feet, the rotund antihero diving out of the way as a set of jaws ripped straight through the place he had been standing a second ago. Rising into the air, the new interloper revealed itself to be a dinosaur-sized Piranha Plant with a giant head surrounded by a mane of yellow flower petals, and a disproportionately small body with leaf-like arms that it was apparently using to fly.

Wario squinted his beady eyes and blinked before vaguely recognizing his new attacker. "Petey Piranha!? What's he doing here?"

The purple-clad plumber grabbed a nearby desk and hurled it at the mutant plant with all the strength he could muster, but Rudy swatted it aside before it could hit. Petey gnashed its jaws menacingly as it caught sight of the duo, swiftly regurgitating a geyser of toxic goop in their direction. Caught up in the disgusting tide, they were swept through a hole in the floor of Wario's office, and into the den of carnivorous plants below.

"Yowch!" Waluigi tore an angry Piranha Plant from his posterior. It chomped at him before being tossed onto the ground and stomped on. Kicking a few more out of his way, he shuffled through the goop to reach his friend, yanking him to his feet with one hand. "Man this stinks!"

Wario spit out the goop that gotten in his mouth. "Tastes like rotten eggs soaked in vinegar!" he casually farted in the direction of a nearby enemy, laughing as he watched it pass out. "Of course, I can think of some worse things..."

"Enough of the nasty stuff, ya greedy tub. We've got some serious butt-kicking to do!"

The two men waded through the goop and rammed the front door open, spilling the disgusting mess out into the streets as they barreled on through. It was a sunny day in Diamond City from the looks of things, though the view would've been much nicer without the two giant monsters waiting to greet them.

"Back so soon, boys?" Rudy towered over them with a vicious grin while Petey Piranha flew in a circle overhead.

The hideous demon's fifteen-foot frame loomed overhead as he raised his leg, the antiheroes running a circle around him before breaking into a sprint. He began chasing them, trying to crush them beneath with his feet while he thundered after them like a savage troll. Detaching both of his hands, Rudy began swatting at his prey in an attempt to hamper their escape. Despite having stout legs and a bulky frame, the greedy treasure hunter was a deceptively fast runner. With his long legs and conditioning from playing sports, Waluigi was even faster.

Rudy grew bored with the chase, a large vein throbbing on his forehead in annoyance. "Do something, you overgrown fichus!" he bellowed towards the sky.

Petey Piranha tilted its head sideways to get a better view before dive-bombing the two plumbers, spraying a ton of goop everywhere as they attempted to flee. The monstrous plant easily outpaced them with its flying ability before dropping a particularly large ball of goop into their path. Losing control of his long-limbs due to the reduced friction, Waluigi went sliding forwards into his best friend, causing them both to crash face-first into the street.

"You moron! What was that for!?" Wario struggled to push the lanky man off of him only for both of them to be grabbed from behind by the clown's gigantic hands. "Waaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

Waluigi coughed as he felt the air being pushed from his lungs. "Gah, back off you ugly pile of dog droppings..."

"Not so tough now, are you?" their captor's bulging eyes swept back and forth between his victims. His gaze stopped on Wario, who immediately began struggling even more, prompting him to tighten his grip. "Consider this payback for foiling my plans in the Music Box World."

"Put me down, so I can mess up your face even more!"

"Do not worry, I have no intention of letting the fun so soon. It will be much more satisfying to watch you suffer for an eternity."

"What!?" Waluigi gasped with a mingled look of anger and surprise.

"An associate of mine came up with the idea... And I found it much more appealing than simply ending things right here and now."

Rudy held up the two antiheroes so that they were facing the sky, giving them a good view of Bowser's approaching Airships Armada. At least three of the Koopa Kingdom's flying galleons were heading towards their position. The sound of beating propellers grew closer by the minute, though somewhere in the background, Wario heard an oddly familiar sound.

"Wario, I'm here!" a familiar voice echoed through the din, catching everyone else by surprise.

"Mona!?" the greedy adventurer's eyes nearly popped out of his head as the redheaded girl zipped past on her motorized scooter.

"Pesky little insect." Rudy cast an irritated look downwards and attempted to stomp on the human girl, but she skillfully dodged by zipping behind him and driving between his legs.

"Are you nuts!? What're you doin' back here!" Wario screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Oh, I'm not staying... Just came to make a delivery." She tossed a small object into the air, causing it to land in her employer's mouth.

Giving him a confident wink, she quickly sped away from the battle as fast as possible. Petey Piranha responded by spitting several balls of goop, but Mona swerved back and forth, effortlessly dodging them without a single drop on her clothes.

Confused by her prompt appearance and sudden retreat, Rudy was caught off guard by a sharp pain in his right hand. He noticed too late that Wario had somehow managed to pry his fingers open. Jumping as high as he could, the Master of Greed performed a ground pound onto the clown's empty hand, breaking several of his fingers in the process. Flipping through the air like an acrobat, he kicked the villain's left hand, weakening his grip on Waluigi just enough for him to slide out of the clown's grasp.

"What did you do!?" Rudy shook his injured hands with a groan, two red bulbous eyes gravitating towards the source of the pain.

Waluigi looked his friend over and frowned. "I ain't ungrateful for the save, but what the flip are you wearin'?"

The antihero stood dressed in pink pajamas with a large blue 'W' on his chest, and a matching cape trailing from his shoulders, his face hidden behind a purple cowl with eyeholes. Taking a good look at him left the others even more confused, while Wario himself seemed quite confident despite looking as if he fell out of an old clothes hamper.

He flexed his muscles proudly. "Ya-duh-duh-DAH! Stouter than an iron burrito... Studlier than a snow tire... I am... Wario-Man!"

"Oh yeah, I remember now." his best friend pressed a finger to his forehead in exasperation, before laughing. "All of this from eating bad garlic."

"You look ridiculous." Rudy responded smugly, only to receive a punch in the nose from the newly powered-up plumber. He stumbled backwards, grasping his face in agony. "So, you're faster and stronger now... How is this even possible!?"

Wario beat his chest proudly. "You'd be surprised what some genetically engineered garlic can do to a man's metabolism! Now are we gonna do this the easy way or the hard way?"

Don't give 'em the courtesy!" Waluigi screamed as he broke into a charge.

The stout plumber instinctively held out both hands out so that Waluigi could use him as a springboard, propelling his best friend high into the air. The purple-clad man landed roughly on Petey Piranha's back, causing the creature to balk in shock. He grappled with the mutant plant in mid-air, the beast too confused to respond. Unable to flap his arms, the monster went spiraling headfirst towards the ground. Waluigi let go seconds before they hit the ground, letting out a triumphant laugh as his opponent smashed into the asphalt and passed out in the street.

"Waluigi is number one!" he boasted, doing a victory pose atop his defeated opponent.

Having received another punch in the face from the new and improved Wario-Man, the demon clown found himself on the defensive, using his injured hands to shield himself from his opponent's enhanced abilities. The sheer speed of the attacks made it difficult for Rudy to strike back without leaving himself wide open. Performing a wall jump off of a nearby building, Wario began rapidly punching the air, his bizarre movements delaying his fall as he launched himself into the villain's vulnerable face. His barrage of blows caused his opponent to topple over backwards.

Wario landed on both feet and began shaking out his cape like a superhero. "Gonna run away, or do I gotta pound you into hamburger meat, first?"

Rudy sat back up, looking ragged from the fight, but angrier than humanly possible. His dingy green skin had turned a bright red color matching his nose, and his eyes were practically burning with fury. He stomped towards Wario, stumbling slightly in pain before letting out an angry roar.

"Well aren't you guys in a sorry state?" a hoarse, wizened voice called out from above. Kamek descended on his broom, glancing back and forth between the clown's sorry state and Petey Piranha's unconscious body.

"It's about time you arrived!" Rudy glared at the wizard, who paid him little mind.

"I figured you could handle these two Mario Bros. knockoffs." he griped, earning a murderous look from the demon. "Why do I always have to do everything myself?" the elderly Magikoopa raised his wand, bathing the area in a shower of magical light and fairy dust.

The two plumbers exchanged confused murmurs, their ignorance turning to surprise as Rudy's injuries disappeared. Waluigi heard an unsettling screech behind them, turning around with a gasp as Petey Piranha leapt to its feet, seemingly rejuvenated. Standing back-to-back, they prepared to resume the battle, but the airships from before were now circling above them.

"Just what we need right now!" Waluigi grunted, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead.

Two more enemies leapt from the flying galleons and joined the fight. The new fighters consisted of what appeared to be a Koopa Troopa wearing a pharaoh outfit, and a house-sized blue Armadillo whose thick shell was seemingly made out of solid rock.

"Looks like your luck's run out, fellas... Meet Tutankoopa and Rollodillo!" Kamek gestured to each before flying higher. "Hope you lowlifes enjoy beatings, cause there's no getting out of this in one piece!"

"Go get 'em, Chompy!" Tutankoopa summoned a Chain Chomp using his magic.

"Gimme a break!" Wario-Man punched the giant creature between the eyes, stunning it.

He leapt behind it, grabbing the chain and spinning the beast around in circles like a flail before tossing it into Rudy's leg, causing the monster to bite him by accident. Petey Piranha flew into the air and tunneled into the ground, emerging right between Waluigi's feet in an attempt to swallow him whole, but he leapt sideways and grabbed Tutankoopa by the leg, tossing him into the beast's open mouth. The plant gagged once before regurgitating its meal, leaving the dazed Koopa Troopa soaked in goop.

"He must've gave the poor thing indigestion." Waluigi laughed, his smile dying as the gigantic rock armadillo barreled into him from behind. "Ouch!"

Rollodillo unfurled its body and raised a giant paw to smash its prey, but was seized from behind by Wario, who with some major effort, managed to toss the gargantuan beast a short distance away. The greedy antihero reached out to help his friend, only to collide with Rudy's giant hand. The clown recoiled his hand as he stood over the duo, instead raising his foot again to stomp them into the ground, but found himself unable to push down.

Wario-Man grabbed the clown's giant shoe from beneath and pushed, toppling the giant demon once more. "Wahahahah! As if you morons would ever be a match for a genius like me!"

Kamek shook his head in disapproval as he watched the others lose, before blasting the demon clown with his magic, causing Rudy to grow at least three times his original size in a matter of seconds. Standing up to his full height, he was over twice the size of Wario's office building, his gargantuan shadow now draping the battlefield in darkness. Wario instinctively backed away, though he quickly stopped, chiding himself for being a coward.

"The bigger they are, the harder they..."Wario's words were interrupted by an odd sensation. It took him a second to realize that his clothes had returned to normal. "Well, this stinks..."

Feeling Rollodillo's heavy breath caress him from behind, he now realized that the other bad guys had surrounded him on all sides. With no other choice, Wario broke into a frantic run, sliding past Petey Piranha as he grabbed Waluigi and fled into a nearby grove of trees. The injured man awoke with a start, none-to-pleased with being tossed around and carried like an old sack.

"Hey dummy! Can't you run any faster!?" the purple-clad man shouted from over his shoulder.

"Maybe without the dead weight!" he shot back irritably, his feet coming to a screeching halt as several Muncher Plants sprung from the nearby bushes.

Waluigi had an affinity for growing Piranha Plants and was well aware of the dangers they posed. Black-colored Munchers were known to for being tougher than their more common cousins, and looking around the grove, it seemed as though they had been summoned for the sole purpose of trapping them inside. Hard to grow and nearly impossible to kill without extreme force or powerful magic.

"Good job, stupid! Now what are we gonna do!?"

"Aw, nuts!" Wario grit his teeth as he remembered they were also dealing with Bowser's number one Magikoopa. Summoning powerful enemies was a cinch for the old wizard, "Uh-oh!"

"What now!?" The looked up in horror only to be flattened by Rudy's disembodied hand a second later.

* * *

"Phew, wasn't expecting that weird Wario-Man thing." Captain Goomba let out a small sigh before finally looking to his master for input. "At least we managed to get the job done, right Lord Bowser?"

The Koopa King guzzled down some Super Soda handed to him by a Boo waiter. "I thought you morons knew what you were doing!" the Koopa King crushed the can into an unrecognizable disk, causing his servers to flee in terror.

"It doesn't appear that Wario's enemies were aware of this new technique he developed." Ludwig surmised, stroking his thick muzzle. "Difficulties were to be expected, considering those two muscle-headed doofuses are physically stronger than the Mario Bros."

Captain Goomba nodded. "Don't worry about it, sir... Master Kamek is awesome! There's no way he couldn't deal with the situation."

Kammy Koopa shrugged. "I always considered him a major disappointment growing up. At least we know he's not entirely useless."

"Unlike some crusty old hag I could mention!" their leader laughed, earning a chuckle from his other minions.

The elderly Magikoopa gave him a look of concern. "Well whoever she is, we better fire her before things get out of hand. We don't have room in the army for someone who could be a major liability to its operations." she replied, causing Bowser to smack his forehead and groan.

* * *

-Meanwhile- Donkey Kong Island

"This whole situation is completely bananas, and not in a good way!" Diddy Kong screamed as he ran through the burning forests, his girlfriend following closely behind.

Dixie yelped as she slid out of the path of a falling tree branch. "Why's the island suddenly under attack by dragons!?"

"I dunno... Maybe they're relatives of that pesky dragonfly I stomped on a while ago."

"Don't be such a doofus. This isn't really the time for jokes, y'know!"

"It wasn't kidding. As it turned out, the pesky little bug was actually related to a real dragon: A fire-breathing menace named Dogadon who worked for King K. Rool. He would've toasted my rump good it weren't for those TNT barrels laying around. Ya might say the flying fool went out with a bang!"

Having been on several adventures with her friends, the female Kong knew better than to ask too many questions. One thing she learned from fighting bad guys was to expect the unexpected, and sometimes things didn't make sense, even if you were there to see it. Running through the jungle while being chased by a crazy-eyed dragon made Diddy's story seem perfectly within the realm of normalcy.

"Hey look, I see an exit!" she pointed forward unnecessarily, the two leaping over a fallen log and into the clearing beyond.

The duo stepped out into the open and onto the beach where many of their friends had already gathered. With the trees burning behind them, many of the island's residents had gathered near sources of water for safety. This had resulted in a small gathering near the ocean, beside Funky's old flight surfer shack.

Dixie's younger sister Tiny stood with her hands behind her head, a look of concern etched on her face. Tiny Kong had been smaller than her sister in her younger years before a growth spurt left her taller than Princess Peach. She wore baggy blue sweatpants and a matching top bearing her midriff, and her hair was styled into thick blonde pigtails.

"Sis!" Tiny ran forward to meet the duo, wrapping them both in a bone-crushing hug. "I'm so happy to see you guys are all right."

Candy Kong and Lanky Kong quickly joined in the reunion. The first was a female standing slightly taller than Tiny, though with a pronounced hourglass figure, and long blonde hair worn down over her shoulders. Behind her was an ape taller than Diddy, though he resembled an orangutan with bright orange fur and long arms.

"Where's Donkey Kong?" Candy placed her hands on Diddy's shoulder and urgently shook him.

"I... I... dunno!" he stammered, prompting her to turn him loose. "I wasn't with him when those monsters appeared. Dixie and I were out on a date, and the next thing we knew, the entire place was on fire!"

Lanky leaned forward using his arms instead of his feet as support. "What about Funky!?"

"Last time I checked he was showing a pair of Goombas around the island." Dixie replied with a tiny shrug. "He started a business for tourists after building a car out of scrap."

"Well it least it keep him out of trouble. Though I don't know why he bothered closing the flight business." the orangutan replied.

"Well its about time he found use for all that junk laying around his backyard." Candy agreed before realizing just how impractical they were being. "We don't have time for this! What are we going to do about that" she pointed towards the sky.

The group looked solemn, not noticing that Diddy was busy rummaging through a pile of stuff Funky left behind in his old hangout. Tossing aside a surfboard, an outdated speaker, numerous failed inventions, and a pile of rotting coconuts; he found a small barrel device outfitted with backpack straps and a decorative wing.

"Yeehaw! I finally found it!" exclaimed the small primate.

Dixie ran towards the shack, the others following closely behind. "What did you find?"

"My old Rocketbarrel Boost! I lent it to Funky so he could repair the jets, but never picked it up after he was finished." he strapped the jetpack on, causing a pair of rockets to slide out of the underside. "Time for me to show those lizards what happens when they mess with our island!"

"In the meantime, what are we supposed to do!?" Tiny reached out to stop him, only to receive a face full of rocket exhaust.

Diddy tempered the output, allowing him to float in mid-air. "Just find a way to put out the fire while I keep those monsters busy!" he called back before rocketing away.

Dixie exchanged looks with her sister and the others. "What are you guys waiting for!? Let's douse this fire and find a way to save everyone! You with me!?"

The other Kongs punched their fists in the air with a cheer, though the awkward silence that followed was disheartening. "Um, so how do ya suppose we go about doing that?" Lanky was quick to point out.

"Good point. We can't just run into the jungle to look for our friends." Candy placed a hand on her hip, and leaned to the side. "Not only would it not help, but we'd end up putting ourselves in danger, too!"

"I think it's already too late to avoid that." Dixie looked towards the horizon at a trio of airships approaching them from above the burning trees.

While they prepared to deal with the fleet, Diddy had already flown into range of one of a lazy-eyed serpentine dragon with an large maw, swirly green scales, and yellow spots. Too busy spewing fireballs into the air, it seemed not to have noticed his presence. Rocketing around the creatures backside, he drew a pair of wooden popguns and prepared to open fire, but was distracted by the presence of a miniature airship speeding towards him.

The Kong flew higher to avoid collision, looking surprised when he saw the pilot. "Hey, aren't you Bowser's son!?"

"Yup, that's me!" Bowser Jr. jumped up and down with a childlike joy before baring his fangs.

"Did ya hold the map upside down, cause this isn't the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Nope, I'm exactly where my dad told me to go. Pop said to turn Donkey Kong Island into a pile of ash so we could collect something super important once the place is reduced to rubble."

Diddy frowned, looking both confused and angry at the same time. "That's nuts! What did you come all the way over here for!?"

"You!" the Koopa Prince declared gleefully. "That's assuming you harebrained baboons even survive this!"

The crew of Hammer Bros. on board ran below to man their stations, sliding several cannons through the portholes and opening fire. In a matter of seconds, the sky was filled with swarms of Bullet Bills. Holding fast, the gutsy Kong began firing peanuts from his twin pistols, causing several Bullet Bills to explode before they could even move within range, but he was quickly outpaced, prompting a tactical retreat.

"Oh crud, this just isn't my day..." Diddy rocketed away, closely followed by several living projectiles. He fired his popguns over his shoulders to hamper their pursuit before veering away, finally shaking the assault. "Yikes, that was a close one!"

Bowser Jr. stomped the deck angrily, smirking as he pulled out a megaphone. "Oy Gobblegut, it's dinner time!"

The green dragon turned its head upon recognizing the order, large bulbous eyes settling on the flying Kong. With a bestial roar, Gobblegut opened its mouth and began flying towards Diddy at full speed, gnashing its teeth hungrily as it attempted to catch up.

"What the... ... Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" the plucky primate began weaving back and forth in mid-air, barely escaping the creature's giant maw. The beast chomped down but was interrupted by an explosion.

Diddy turned in midair to see the monster recoiled in pain, smoke wafting from a scorched spot on its snake-like body. Flying circles around the monster was a two-person airplane made out of wooden barrels, the tail of which was equipped with an odd-looking device.

"No worries, Diddy dude... We got your back!" Funky screamed from the cockpit.

"Glad to see you're not hurt." Donkey Kong called from the back seat, taking a moment to reload the cannon. "Like the new barrel launcher? Who would've though those explosives we took from K. Rool's old factory would come in handy!"

The smaller ape excitedly before moving closer to the plane. "Great to see you guys are okay!"

"We'll be even better once I do this!" he fired several more bombs at the dragon, the painful explosions causing it to lose control mid-flight before falling back towards the forest below.

"Copasetic DK dude, but we ain't oughta the woods yet. "Funky glanced down at the burning forest and hung his head low. "Man, dis negative stuff is really bummin' me out big time."

Donkey Kong ignored his pilot friend. "What about Lanky and the girls? Have you seen them yet?"

"They were at the beach near Funky's old surf shack when I left. What about you? Did ya find Cranky and the others, yet?"

"My old man got out just fine. Kiddy's home with his mother in the Northern Kremisphere, and Chunky went on vacation and still hasn't come back yet."

"Good to hear!" Diddy let out a sigh of relief before being forced to dodge another Bullet Bill. "Oh yeah, the little guy's still here."

"Dang, so close! And who you callin' little!?" Bowser Jr. shook his fist angrily, his airship moving back within range of the targets. He looked down at the dragon, who was now moaning in pain on the ground hundreds of feet below. "Get up, or daddy's gonna hear about this!"

As if hearing his words, Gobblegut took flight again, making a beeline for Diddy once more. The Kong's leader prepared to fire the cannon again, but a Golden Bullet Bull appeared out of nowhere, colliding with the launcher, and reducing it to splinters.

DK nearly jumped out of his seat. "Yikes! I've never seen one move that fast before."

"Bombshell Bills are one of my favorites... But I like these too." the reptilian prince fired off a series of red Bull's-Eye Bills, which immediately gravitated towards the apes like homing missiles. "Don't bother running, cause these little babies can find you anywhere!"

Diddy broke from his battle with the dragon and picked several off with his popguns, veering so that the remaining missiles would hit Gobblegut. The beast snorted fire angrily at being struck again and lashed out with renewed vigor, but the small Kong rocketed circles around its head. The oddly humorous chase left the dragon's serpentine body tangled in a large knot, rendering him unable to stay airborne any longer. Gobblegut glanced around cluelessly and grunted before falling a second time, thrashing and roaring on the forest floor.

"Useless lizard with his infernal bellyaches. I'll cobble his hide into a pair of boots once this is over!" Bowser Jr. somersaulted across deck to avoid a popgun barrage. "No fair!"

Diddy closed the distance with his jetpack. "Time's up junior!"

"Hehehehe... I'd be more worried about your friends! Go get 'em, Cookatiel!" the young Koopa danced back and forth.

Funky's plane was now being pursued by a giant pink bird with loopy eyes and a chef's hat. Even stranger, the flying menace was spewing what appeared to be pink lava.

"And here I thought I'd seen everything... Now there's a lava-spewing, flying chicken!" Diddy broke off from his fight with Bowser Jr. to help, instead meeting eyes with a very familiar enemy.

Hovering behind him was Dogadon, King K. Rool's large dragon pet he had defeated years ago. The beast looked like the combination of an bug and lizard. A lines of spikes ran down the back of his wasp-shaped body and dragon's tail, a pair of elongated insectoid wings protruding from his back. He let out a roar before he launching himself at the miniscule Kong.

"Long time, runt!" Dogadon shouted, giant fireballs spewing from his rounded snout.

Diddy swerved away, breaking into a hasty retreat. "Apparent not long enough!"

As the battle in the sky continued, the remaining Kongs were having troubles of their own. Standing back-to-back, the apes were currently facing off a large hoard of enemies disembarking from a pair of Koopa Troop Airships hovering overhead. Goombas, Shy Guys, and football-playing Chargin' Chucks were parachuting down from above, their numbers growing with each passing minute.

"Oplah!" Lanky spun around flailing his long arms, knocking off the helmets off of three enemies. They attempted to tackle him, but the orangutan flipped on his head and grabbed their ankles before tossing them away. "Having fun, guys?"

"Just dandy." Tiny stomped on a nearby Goomba to increase the height of her jump, landing square on the head of a Shy Guy.

Dixie performed a full-body roll into a row of Shy Guys, sending them scattering like bowling pins. "Never been better." she remarked sarcastically.

While the trio continued fighting off the advancing Koopa Troop, Candy Kong remained crouched down on the floor of Funky's shack. Being the only non-fighter of the group, she would probably just get in the way of the action. A Chargin' Chuck stepped through the door of the cabin only to be honked in the face with a trumpet and smashed over the head with a large purse. Candy dumped the contents of her bag onto the football player's head, revealing a bowling ball.

"Good shot, girl!" Dixie called over her shoulder before running back towards the fray.

"I'll never complain about Funky's junk ever again." she mused.

* * *

-Meanwhile- Yoshi's Island

Yoshi Village was a peaceful place nestled amidst a tropical forest on a small island off the coast of Dinosaur Land. With thatched roofs and bamboo buildings, once might think that the Yoshis themselves were a primitive and isolated race, but since meeting the Mario Bros. many years ago, they had become much more social to the outside world.

Tourists from all over flocked to the paradise every year to learn about the locals and enjoy its natural beauty. In addition, many of the sapient dinosaurs had even moved to other lands, settling in placed like Isle Delfino and the Beanbean Kingdom. Mario's good friend and longtime battle buddy, a green dinosaur simply named Yoshi, even had a house in the Mushroom Kingdom where he spent most summers hanging out with his friends.

Due to his strength and heroism, Yoshi had become the island's champion, a title only contested by a sunglasses-wearing blue Yoshi called Boshi. Standing around the village square were a series of nearly identical creatures of many different colors. Red, Orange, Yellow, Blue, Black, Gray, White, Purple, Turquoise, Indigo, Brown, and everything in between. Due to the hostile intruders that had recent shown up, the dinosaurs were currently rallying together around their leader.

Standing at the head of the group was a fat, aged Yoshi wearing a feathered headband, simply referred to as the village elder. "Remember my children... No one will ever bring harm to this island so long as we stand together!"

"All right guys, let's show 'em who's boss!" Yoshi raised a fist in the air, garnering a cheer from his people.

Several miles away, the Koopa Troop had set up their own base of operations in the surrounding jungles. They were camped in a clearing littered with military tents and a handful of Toy Tanks with General Guy standing atop the largest. The Shy Guy commander had been tasked with capturing the island to prevent the meddlesome dinosaurs from interfering in their master's plans.

Much like the Kong Family from the DK Isles, the Yoshis were deemed a high level threat to the success of their operations, and thus a sufficiently large military force was sent to attack the island.

"Careful with that equipment, solder!" he barked at a pair of troops carrying Bill Blasters on their heads. "We don't need any accidents like last time."

Boom Guys occassionally had the habit of blowing themselves up due to misfires and lack of proper training. Not to mention, they also had a habit of panicking if their Bill Blaster was stolen or destroyed by the enemy, resulting in disastrous results in battle.

A propeller-headed Fly Guy descended from the nearby tree. "We have some important news to report, sir!" he gave his superior a stalwart salute.

"Well don't just stand there like some gargle-headed Goomba! Just spit it out!"

"It would seem the Yoshis are aware of our presence on the island. They're gathering together in large numbers right now in preparation of our attack."

General Guy adjusted his hat before shuffling over to the radio. "This may work to our advantage." he reached to the mouthpiece before opening the channel.

Back in Yoshi Village, a trio of camouflage-pattered Spy Guys watched the gathering from a safe distance. Wearing crowns of leaves on their heads to blend in with nature, the covertly trained Spy Guys served as espionage troops specializing in ambush and disguise. Naturally, this special stealth unit had been sent as advance scouts. Crouching down amidst the bushes, one of them was using a listening device to eavesdrop, his companions watching through binoculars.

The troop leader heard the familiar crackle of static in his communicator. "Spy Guy to base camp...

"This is your commanding officer. What is the status of our enemy's ranks?" the general questioned.

"It would appear the targets have gathered together in one place inside of the village. They're currently holding some kind of meeting in the main square... Would you like us to engage?"

General Guy groaned irritably. "Of course not, you rookie. Wait until the main force arrives, but keep me updated on their position until then. Do not engage until we arrive." he hung up, quietly grumbling to himself.

A green Shy Guy popped up beside him, startling the general. "Shall we begin the attack?"

"Prepare the troops" he nodded in agreement. "If this works out as I've envisioned, we might take win this battle in one fell swoop!"

* * *

Note to Readers: Took a while, but here's the next chapter. Low support sort of kills my stories, but I plan on going for another chapter longer before deciding whether or not this is worth continuing. Due to my preference for writing full-length projects, it isn't worth doing it without some appreciation.

Reviews really help, even a "Good job" is a nice reminder that people are enjoying my work. If you want to see a specific character, or if you liked something, please tell me. I've taken requests in the past. This story is NOT pre-written ahead of time, so it's cool when other people want to get involved in the story!

* * *

Character Reference Guide

For those who may be unfamiliar with certain characters, especially from the _Wario_ and _Donkey Kong_ series games, I'll drop some notes. Pictures are easy to find using Google Search. For full details check out Super Mario Wiki.

\- **Lord Fredrik** : Leader of the evil Snowmad Tribe from _Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze_. They use his horn to summon ice dragons and freeze entire lands. The Snowmads were defeated by DK and friends.

\- **Tatanga** : Evil alien conqueror appearing in _Super Mario Land_ and its sequel. Tatanga is the one responsible for kidnapping Princess Daisy in her debut appearance. He worked for Wario briefly in the second game, implying he is a mercenary.

\- **Mona** : A pretty high school student and a worker at WarioWare inc, she works several jobs and is a skilled moped rider. Has a love of fashion, and is known for her small crush on Wario, which he seems to reciprocate.

\- **9-Volt** : Elementary school student who loves classic videogames, he's a Nintendo super-fan and a game designer for Wario's company.

\- **Dr. Crygor** : Maker of bizarre and mostly harmless inventions. He works for WarioWare, and created a machine for designing microgames.

\- **Jimmy T** : Another of Wario's employees, Jimmy is implied to have known him the longest. He has a blue afro and loves disco.

\- **Rudy the Clown** : Clown-like demon who once conquered a magic world inside of a Music Box. Appearing first in _Wario Land 4_ , he was defeated by Wario when the latter pillaged his domain. Rudy later attempted to steal Mario's Megavitamins in _Dr. Mario 64_.

\- **Dogadon** : King K. Rool's pet dragon from Donkey Kong 64. Acted as the boss of two levels and was defeated by Diddy, and later by Dixie's cousin Chunky.

\- **Lanky Kong** : One of the five playable characters in _Donkey Kong 64_. A bit of a goofball personality-wise, but his long arms make him a versatile fighter. He reappeared in _Donkey Kong Barrel Blast_.

\- **Tiny Kong** : Dixie Kong's younger sister, who first appeared in Donkey Kong 64. Also appears in _Donkey Kong Barrel_ Blast and _Super Mario Sluggers_ as a playable character.


	4. Chapter 4: The Master Plan (Part 2)

**Chapter 4: The Master Plan - Part 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Nintendo characters, settings, or logos.

* * *

"Hey you goons!" Lanky screamed, waving playfully at a trio of Chargin' Chucks. "Bet ya can't catch me!"

The football players stomped the ground before giving chase to the orangutan, who responded by flipping upside down, somehow moving much faster on his hands than feet. The OrangStand was a helpful technique that granted an increase in speed and the capability to scale steep inclines with the greatest of ease, two abilities he quickly put to use.

"Get back here, ya flea-bitten ape!" one of them shouted.

Lanky led his pursuers up a nearby hill to put some distance between them and retaliated by pushing a large boulder off the ledge. The Koopas exchanged horrified glances and fled in the opposite direction, only to be flattened by the rolling stone.

Tiny watched the spectacle, almost feeling sorry for their attackers. "He might've gotten a little carried away, again."

"Glad he's on our side, huh sis!?" Dixie scampered up a nearby tree and began tossing coconuts at the remaining Shy Guys.

The hooded baddies shielded their faces and began running around in circles, though upon coming to their senses, started running towards the tree. Forming a single file line, they began climbing with surprising speed. Running out of ammo, Dixie vacated her perch, whirling her ponytail in circles to slow her descent. The Shy Guys looked down in alarm as she rolled into the trunk of the coconut tree, the tremor causing them to land in a pile on the beach.

Observing her surroundings, she noticed most of the enemies were lying around unconscious while some had broken into a run and were retreating in the opposite direction. The group shared a small sigh of relief before hearing loud thumping footfalls growing closer, their eyes widening as two large dragon-like creatures emerged from the path leading back into the jungle.

"More of these guys... It was fun at first, but this is starting to get old, fast!" Tiny Kong screamed.

Her older sister frowned in agreement. "It's like there's no end to them!"

The dragons were nearly identical in appearance, having large red scales with purple stripes running horizontally across their bodies. This particular species were known as Draggadons. Standing over twenty feet tall with flat broad teeth and tiny horns, their heads were disproportionately large compared to their bodies; which were bipedal with small arms, large hind legs, and a pair of tiny wings protruding from their shoulders. They closely resembled the Rexes from Dinosaur Land, but were much larger and possessed magenta spikes running the length of their backs.

"Split up!" Lanky fled on his hands, the two sisters running in different directions in an attempt to confuse the monsters.

Bearing down upon the apes, the Draggadons began to spew fire while lumbering forward. The first chose Dixie as its prey while the other pursued Lanky, the two Kongs moving in opposite ways to confuse the carnivorous lizards. Tiny took a second to catch her breath before realizing that the dragon was chasing her sister directly towards her.

The taller girl broke into a dash while shouting over her shoulder. "Why the heck did you lead him back towards me!?"

"Don't blame me for this mess! I'm just hoping not to become his lunch." Dixie retorted, barely able to keep up with her younger sibling.

Tiny's tall build and longer legs gave her the advantage while fleeing on foot. Reaching over, the younger ape heaved Dixie onto her shoulders before taking off at full speed, putting considerable distance between themselves and the rampaging dragon.

"Nice job, little sis. You always were quicker than me, even as a squirt!"

"So how's Lanky doing? We lost sight of him a minute ago."

"He's faster than the both of us put together. Those lumbering idiots wouldn't be able to catch him in a million years."

"I doubt he's having any trouble." The younger ape smiled, remembering how the orangutan once bested a world champion rabbit racer by running on his hands. "It's us I'm worried about. Dang it! Those monsters wouldn't stand a chance if we were fighting in the jungle."

"Tell me about it." Dixie agreed wholeheartedly.

Fighting in the undergrowth would've been much easier for the Kongs who called the jungle their home. They knew the terrain well and often used this to their advantage while defending the island from past invaders. The numerous trees and cliffs were perfect for ambushing enemies. In addition, they could swing from vines, throw projectiles, set traps, and even collapse branches and trees to fight. On the open beach they had fewer options.

Dixie's mouth slid open as the gears in her head began to turn. "Wait a minute!" she screamed, causing her carrier to cringe. "I'd bet a million coins that those rotten reptiles purposely set the jungle on fire."

An identical expression appeared on her younger sister's face. "Oh my gosh, you're right! They must've been trying to force us out into the open!"

"Look out!" Dixie screamed unnecessarily, the shadow of a giant creature enveloping them as it passed overhead. "They can actually fly with those scrawny wings!"

The duo came to a screeching halt as the Draggadon landed in front of them, causing a loud rumble to shake the beach. Having failed to catch them on foot, the beast had used its comically small wings to overtake them in a matter of seconds. How it managed to support itself with such minuscule appendages was anyone's guess, but at the moment this was the least of their worries.

Tiny instinctively flinched under the monster's gaze. "This is really one of those days, isn't it?"

"You have any other ideas, sis? Preferably something that doesn't end with us getting eaten."

The monster let out a guttural laugh as if it understood everything they had said before opening its mouth to roast them. Before it could spew more fire, a familiar brown shape dropped onto its head, forcing the creature's mouth shut mid-attack, the beast coughing violently as black smoke shot from its nostrils.

Dixie practically jumped for joy, causing her younger sister discomfort. "Hey look, it's DK!" she pointed excitedly.

"Who said you could roast my friends?" Donkey Kong beat his chest before performing a ground pound on the dragon's skull, pressing down with all eight hundred pounds of his girth. The blow sent his opponent face first into the sand. "Hey guys, am I late to the party?"

Tiny dropped her sibling, taking a moment to snap her shoulders back into place. "You could say that again. What took you so long!?"

"I hitched a ride on Funky's Plane, but ran into some trouble along the way. We helped Diddy take down an ugly dragon, ran into Bowser's bratty kid, and ended up being chased around by a giant flying chicken."

The smaller girl exchanged confused looks with her younger sister before shaking their heads exasperatedly. "I don't even wanna know."

"I once fought with an evil Jack-in-the box and you think his story sounds weird."

"That's nothing compared to what happened to us. Did I mention the chicken could spew lava?"

"Never mind that! Where are the others!" Dixie exclaimed, cutting off his story.

DK scratched his head. "Diddy and Funky said they'd hold the line while I went searching for reinforcements. Truth is, I had no idea you guys were having some troubles of your own. Looks like I made the right choice dropping in to help."

Lanky suddenly whizzed by running on his hands at full speed, the second Draggadon thundering after him. "Somebody help me!" the orangutan flipped onto his feet before cowering behind the others.

The Draggadon loomed over the apes, looking somehow elated that so many had gathered together in one convenient spot. Without warning, it began shooting fireballs from its mouth in rapid succession. The others fled in fear, but Donkey Kong stood firm against the assault. The tribe's champion retaliated with a series of thundering claps, the shockwaves from his applause extinguishing the flames in mid-air before they could reach him.

"Whoa, haven't seen that move before!" Tiny looked seriously impressed.

Lanky did an enthusiastic flip. "Yahoo! There's no way some giant lizard could intimidate our man, Donkey Kong!"

DK loosened his tie before charging at the dragon, rolling back and forth along the sand to avoid fireballs, and sliding between the monster's legs with the skill of a master. He seized hold of the creature's tail and pulled with all of his might, spinning the beast in circles to build momentum before letting go, sending it spiraling into the sea. Despite being much smaller than the building-sized reptile, Donkey Kong was well known for his brute strength, which some say rivaled that of Bowser.

Dixie smiled, looking unsurprised by his performance. "Awesome job, DK! Looks like that thing won't be messing with us for a while."

Donkey Kong high-fived his friends, the others showering him with gratitude before a familiar roar silenced them once more. "Oops... Looks like we spoke too soon."

The large Draggadon emerged from the shallow cove, water dripping from its scales, and steam rising from its body. The beast opened its mouth again, but all that escaped was a thin stream of smoke, like its fire had been temporarily disabled from ingesting too much liquid. It coughed violently as if trying to re-ignite a furnace inside its stomach, but to no avail.

"Looks like he's seen better days, huh?" the alpha ape glanced over at his orangutan friend, who nodded with a grin. "You ready for this?"

Lanky shrugged confusedly. "What do you plan on doing?"

"You know how Cranky always complains about us never taking out the trash?" DK picked up a nearby barrel and heaved it over his shoulders, before whispering something into his friend's ear. "Just do that and I'll handle the rest."

Lanky sprung into a salute. "I was born ready..." he replied with mock seriousness

The orangutan flipped into the air like an acrobat, landing on Donkey Kong's shoulders, the larger ape tossing him directly at the giant lizard's bewildered face. Lanky landed squarely on the dragon's noise, sticking out his tongue at the confused monster before thrusting both arms forwards, his exceptionally long reach allowing him to gouge both of its eyes simultaneously. The beast howled in anger, but Lanky slid off the Draggadon's back and into the bay, leaving his victim stumbling blindly around.

"You ready?" DK screamed over his shoulder.

Stationed on the nearby cliff, Tiny Kong began screaming random insults at the top of her lungs, catching the attention of the dragon. The Draggadon charged blindly in the direction of the noise only to slip on a series of banana peels lining the shoreline before careening into a stone cliff. A comically large bump sprouted from its head and the reptile roared one more time before passing out with a loud crash.

DK smiled at his handwork. "The old man always said someone would get hurt if I kept leaving my garbage around..." he casually emptied out the remainder of the barrel's contents, revealing a disgustingly large pile of banana peels.

Dixie hung her head low. "Looks like being a slob actually has its advantages."

Her sister jumped down from above, landing gracefully on the monster's exposed belly. "You're just lucky this monkey-brained scheme actually worked."

* * *

-Meanwhile- Nimbus Land

Far above the surface of the Mushroom World rested a beautiful kingdom nestled within the skies, known as Nimbus Land. Built atop solid white clouds, the paradise was ruled by a benevolent monarchy. The King and Queen had once been deposed by an foul usurper named Valentina, though with help from Mario and the long-lost Prince Mallow, peace and prosperity had returned once more.

The Nimbus people were a group of anthropomorphic clouds closely resembling those ridden by Lakitus, though they possessed arms and legs, and wore clothing. Possessing strong magical powers and the ability to manipulate the weather, they were potentially very powerful, though well-known for being friendly and accommodating to other races.

Prince Mallow was a portly fellow wearing blue and white pants fastened with a belt, pink shoes, and matching hair. Ruling the kingdom alongside his parents was an enjoyable and rewarding job, yet at times he found himself thinking back to the days he had spent adventuring with Mario. Fighting alongside the famous hero had helped him grow as a person, changing him from a naive boy to a strong young man willing to risk his own life for the good of others.

Today, the prince found himself walking along the clouds far from the palace, staring absent-mindedly down at the world below. It had been quite some time since he last visited the surface, and even longer since he had seen his most beloved friends. He once journeyed as a goodwill embassador to the Mushroom Kingdom, and while he was excited to see Princess Peach again, the visit was mostly business, and Mario had been off on another adventure at the time.

He glanced up to see the vine leading down into Bean Valley only yards away, looking surprised at how far he had walked without noticing. "If only for a day, I would like to see them again." he stifled a tear. While no longer the crybaby he once was, his sentimentality remained.

"You look sad, Mister..." a high-pitched voice called over his shoulder.

Mallow turned around, looking surprised by what he saw. Floating in mid-air was a small girl with icy blue skin clad in matching robes. She wore a light blue headdress adorned with a dark blue circlet, the latter of which was set with a large red ruby in the center. Grasped in her left hand was a rattle-like scepter with a golden handle, her overall appearance giving off a magical vibe, which when combined with her youthful appearance, felt strangely innocent.

"Hello! Would you like to play with me?" she questioned innocently, wearing a bright smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"That sounds lovely." Mallow played along as he approached the mysterious child with a gentle expression. Taking a seat beside her, he decided to use the direct approach. "What brings you to Nimbus Land alone? Are you lost, little girl? What's your name?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment, as if trying to process all of his questions at once. "Jojora isn't alone... She came here with her friends to find a prince."

The Nimbus royal glanced around, though he saw no one else, instead assuming these friends she spoke of were imaginary. "A prince, you say?" he stood up, pointing to himself. "Well I guess you're in luck. I happen to be the prince of Nimbus Land."

"You are!" her face lit up suddenly. "Oh goodie... A big turtle said you were friends with the mean red mustache man!"

Mallow sensed malice dripping from her innocent voice for only a second, though he dismissed it as his own imagination playing tricks on him. The vague description she gave made him think of Mario, and he instinctively moved away from the strange child.

"You're funny, mister..." she responded with a childlike giggle.

"Thank you, little girl?"

"You said you would play, right? Why don't you meet some of my friends!"

Jojora waved her wand, causing a chill to descend upon the surrounding clouds. The Nimbus Prince shivered slightly as he felt the drop in temperature, gasping as a thin layer of snow coated the area and sprung to life, combining to form a four large hulking snow monsters with blond pigtails and muscular arms. Despite what the girl had said, these abominable snow women towering over him didn't look like they were in the mood to play.

"It's a pleasure to..." Mallow extended a hand, but was forced to dodge to avoid being smashed by a large fist. "I thought you wanted to play!?"

The fairy-like girl smiled, a menacing shadow settling over her eyes. "I'm having fun!"

He took off in the opposite direction with the four behemoths following shortly behind, the blue-skinned sorceress cheerfully watching the chaos from above. Realizing he was running back towards the town, Mallow stopped and turned to face his attackers. No leader worth his title would do something to willingly endanger his people, a lesson both his parents and friends had taught him.

The prince felt his body shaking and clenched his fists. "To imagine after all this time, I'd still be a coward... Mario would never back down from a fight, so I won't either!"

Mallow stood his ground as the pack of snow monsters closed the gap, closing his eyes to focus. He had not used any powerful offensive magic in quite some time, so it took him a moment to organize his thoughts and prepare. Springing into the air, he sent lightning bolts raining down on one of Jojora's friends, causing the others to stop their pursuit. Slightly burnt by the electricity, the female snowman flinched before fainting.

"Stupid meanie!" Jojora screamed, her complexion turning red with rage.

She waved her wand, summoning a giant wall of ice which immediately shattered into several countless shards, each gravitating towards the Nimbus. Mallow held out both hands, causing a fifteen foot tall snowman to materialize out of nowhere. He used the giant object as a shield to absorb the pointy projectiles before sending it crashing down on top of the enemy snow monsters.

"No fair, you cheated!" the cold fairy began throwing a tantrum, two geysers of tears gushing from both eyes.

Mallow watched her childish display for a moment or two, suddenly feeling guilty for his own actions. "I'm really sorry for hurting your friends... Why don't we just sit down and talk this over for a while?"

"YOU... BIG... ... ... JERK!" she hollered, her face creasing like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

Jojora grasped her scepter with both hands before pointing it towards the pile of snow left behind from their exchange, infusing it with every last bit of magic she could muster. The mass of powder sprung back to life, taking the form of a giant snow woman identical to the friends she had summoned before, only this one towered at least twenty feet tall. Standing up to its full height, the gargantuan creature beat its chest like a gorilla before stomping slowly towards the tiny cloud man, its face twisting into an embarrassed blush as it caught sight of him.

"Guh huh huh! He's so cute!" the monster tousled her blond pigtails flirtatiously before lunging around in an attempt to grab him.

Jojora clapped her hands together with giddy whilst kicking her feet back and forth. "Awww, love at first sight. It's so exciting!"

"Yikes!" Mallow somehow slipped between its fingers, running in circles before sprinting away in horror.

"Come back here!" Her mammoth-sized friend gave chase, repeatedly calling after him.

The Nimbus Prince raised his arms again, causing a gigantic torrent of lightning to crash down upon the monster's head, its body shaking repeatedly as tiny jolts of electricity coursed through it. Shocker was one of Mallow's strongest offensive spells, and caused a large amount of magic to produce. While it was limited to striking precise targets, the output was incredibly strong.

Sweat ran down his face as he turned to see the creature's frizzled hair and slightly melted body, a feeling of accomplishment welling up inside his chest. Even without his friends around, the young prince felt relieved to know he was still able to fight for his people.

"Give up, yet?" he questioned, silently hoping there would be no need for further violence. His attention to the blue-skinned sorceress sitting on the monster's shoulder.

Jojora looked as if she were about to cry before shaking her wand again, instantly repairing all of the damage her friend had taken. The Nimbus Prince watched in shock as the melted puddle beneath the creature's feet turned back into snow and rejoined with its body. Taking advantage of the stationary enemy, Mallow sent another giant blast of lightning at the creature only for the fairy to bounce it away with her magic wand.

"No-no-no! Not until the lady's done getting ready." she pouted angrily before conjuring an item in her friend's hand.

Upon closer inspection, it looked like a giant makeup brush. The snow giant used it to paint her face. "He won't be able to resist me..." she muttered before breaking into a lumbering dash.

Mallow raised an eyebrow in bewilderment before firing off several more electric attacks at the advancing enemy, though this time, the monster didn't even seem to feel it. "Huh!?"

"Feeling... ... Tickles..." the giant giggled ignorantly before grabbing the cloud man in her fist.

"Put me down!" he cried, silently wondering what the blushing beast was about to do to him. Deciding that he didn't want to find out, Mallow began repeatedly firing off lightning bolts.

"Such a handsome little man!" Jojora's friend squeezed him tightly, seemingly unaware of the electricity striking her from several directions.

"Why isn't it working..." he gasped as the enemy pushed the air from his lungs.

The blue-skinned fairy levitated beside him. "Magic makeup, of course! A lady's nothing without her cosmetics."

His gaze settled on the imp-like sorceress and her frozen friend, a feeling of panic rushing through his body. "I... have... to use it..." he wheezed between breaths, cringing as the monster tightened its grip. "No... ... choice!"

"How rude, interrupting a girl while she's talking. We're not done playing yet!" Jojora snapped while wagging her index finger at him.

The last time Mallow used his ultimate spell was during the final battle with the evil Smithy, the mechanical monster who shattered the Star Road and once sought to rule the world by mass producing powerful weapons. It had been a battle so difficult that even the Koopa King Bowser had helped, yet in the end, Mario and friends were victorious. Recalling the events of that fight helped him focus his powers, allowing him to release it all in one fell swoop.

"STAR RAIN!" he screamed using what little breath he still had.

Jojora's carefree behavior evaporated as she glanced upwards, catching sight of a gargantuan Power Star rapidly descending from the sky. The celestial object collided violently with her snowy friend, causing the beast to drop its prey as it was promptly flattened by the glowing space projectile. The star spun a few times before exploding into a shower of light, evaporating the remains of its target in a truly fantastic display.

Mallow rubbed his head as he struggled to stand, having landed endured a rather painful landing only moments ago. Surveying the battlefield, there was no sight of the giant snow monster from before, the only sign of it being the giant crater where his attack struck down the behemoth. Laying at the bottom of the indent was Jojora, looking a little worse for wear after being caught in the recent explosion.

"No fair... ... ..." she coughed wearily before falling onto her back, defeated.

"Phew, that was close one." the Nimbus Prince stumbled as he tried to walk, now feeling the full drawback of his strongest spell.

The "Star Rain" technique was easily his most powerful ace, but the move left him feeling incredibly tired after each use. It was even worse considering how long it had been since he last cast the magic, and his body wasn't used to the strain. With considerable effort, Mallow continued on his way back to the palace, intending to warn his people of the strange visitors as soon as he arrived. He knew that somehow, they would have to devise a course of action.

As he reached the path leading back to town, the prince heard a loud rustling coming from the nearby trees. "Who's there!" he shouted, trying to sound brave.

A group of strange creatures wearing red robes emerged from the brush, each with a large yellow propeller protruding from their heads. Descending upon him like a plague of locusts, four of the mysterious invaders ensnared Mallow in a net while two others seized Jojora. Known as Toadies, they were an odd species of Koopa that typically served Kamek. While each of the robed figures possessed the familiar hooked nose and yellow complexion of their species, they were all wearing odd swirly glasses similar to those worn by Iggy Koopa.

Too exhausted to break free, he could only struggle weakly and call for help, neither of which seemed to bother his captors as they took to the skies and away from Nimbus Land.

* * *

-Meanwhile- Mushroom Kingdom: Toad Town

With Toad Town under attack, Mario and Luigi were forced into action, barely having time to rest and catch their breaths. Standing close to the main gate, the heroic duo had armed themselves with hammers and were smashing their way through the advancing crowds of enemies, allowing the innocent townspeople time to escape.

The enemy forces consisted largely of Kremlings, anthropomorphic crocodiles known for menacing the DK Isles and rarely seen in the Mushroom Kingdom. As a result the brothers were largely unfamiliar with the species, which made it more difficult to combat them. The reptilian invaders were noticeably robust and much larger than most of the Koopa Troop's soldiers, their razor sharp teeth and physical strength only complicating matters. Luigi stomped a Koopa Troopa and kicked it towards a Kritter, but the latter simply caught the shell in its mouth and spit it back out, the attack only angering him.

Luigi backed away from the advancing crocodilians only to bump into his brother. "Hey Mario, you having trouble, too?"

"Not much to speak of!" the red-clad plumber bounced into the air, knocking the teeth out of the nearest Kremling. He sighted several more running towards them and began spinning like a top, sending them all flying away with his hammer.

"It's no surprise you'd figure out how to fight these guys quicker than I would." He exhaled before imitating his older twin's fighting style, though due to his own clumsiness, ended up colliding painfully into a house. "Ouch... Why does it always have to be me?"

"Look alive, Luigi!" Mario grabbed the tail of a Kremling that had been inches from chomping his brother, throwing him headfirst into a lamppost.

"Mama mia... Now I see why Donkey Kong and his pals are in such great shape."

"You fellas are pretty tough for humans." A nearby Kremling snapped his jaws gleefully before pulling a random Toad out from behind his back. "Too bad these fungi twerps aren't nearly as durable."

The red-clad plumber furrowed his brows angrily. "Put him down, you swamp scum!"

"HEEELLLLLPPPP MEEEEEE!" the green-spotted man screamed, wriggling around desperately in his captor's grip.

"Shut up, you!" the crocodile growled, slapping a hand over his mouth in annoyance.

"Oh no, ya don't!" a high-pitched voice screamed from above. Toad landed on the Kritter's head with a ground pound, allowing his fellow mushroom to flee the scene. "Sorry I'm late, guys!"

"You always did have the habit of showing up exactly when we really need you most!" Mario replied, casually punching out the jaw of a Kremling creeping up behind him. "Did you go back to the castle!? How's the Princess doing?"

"I haven't been yet. The Toad Brigade said they would take care of Princess Peach while we were out protecting the town."

"You mean she's alone with no one but those guys!" the older plumber screamed in shock.

"Relax bro, Captain Toad and his friends were recently promoted to Royal Guards. There's no need to worry."

"Are you crazy, Luigi! We gotta get back to the castle before these creeps realize there's no one else protecting her!" Mario took off back towards the central plaza, his friends immediately following out of concern.

"But the princess told us to protect the town's folk." Toad caught up quickly, his small frame and short legs surprisingly fast.

Luigi trailed behind the others, taking considerable effort for him to keep up the pace. While an excellent runner whenever danger was involved, he was also the slowest of the three. Of course, that wasn't saying much considering his friends were all equally superhuman in different ways. As they ran, he noticed the crowds of enemies had thinned considerably since they began, a rather suspicious occurrence since the invaders had been swarming the place mere minutes ago.

"I knew it!" the older plumber pointed towards the skies ahead. The trio came to a halt, their eyes widening at the sight of a large Crocodile-shaped aircraft hovering over Mushroom Castle. "They must've been trying to lure us away just to snatch the princess."

Luigi looked equal parts confused and worried. "What would these crazy crocodiles want with Princess Peach? It's not like they have anything to gain by taking her."

Toad shrugged. "Maybe ransom money? Imagine the number of bananas they could buy with the Royal fortune at their disposal."

"Wrong answer, morons!" a deep, raspy voice echoed from what felt like every direction at once.

The green plumber immediately recognized the voice and began shaking uncontrollably, his knees giving out shortly thereafter. "Oh no!" He grabbed the sides of his hat, pulling it down over his eyes.

Mario clenched his fists as a familiar being materialized in front of the castle gate. "It's you! the big boss of the ghosts... King Boo."

The ghost monarch let out a low-pitched cackle, causing Luigi to duck behind his brother in fear. "Heheheheh! I can't believe I was beaten by that spineless scaredy cat twice in one lifetime!" He frowned at the sight of his arch-nemesis before grinning wickedly. "No worries... I'll have just as much fun getting my revenge either way!"

Toad felt his own body shake, but held fast. "W-we're not a-afraid of you!"

"Oh please! If you were any more afraid, you'd be standing in a puddle!" King Boo mocked him, his gaze returning to the brothers. "If you wanna reach the castle, you punks will have to get through me, first."

"I'll take you on!" The older plumber responded by angrily jumping towards the ghost king, his entire body phasing right through. He spun around in midair, landing on his feet. "No more tricks! Why don't you fight me without tricks!?"

"Gimme a break... That's why Bowser always loses." the ghost monarch's red eyes flashed brightly, his body slowly growing until he was the size of a Big Boo. "Fighting isn't fun unless you change the rules in the middle of it, right boys!?"

A large portal opened behind the king, large numbers of Boos spilling out of it into Toad Town like a flock of sparrows. Snickering in their high-pitched chirps, the mass quickly descended on the town and began terrorizing everyone in sight, several Toads jumping out of their own windows as the ghostly swarm began their assault. Random household objects filled the air as the ghosts plundered and destroyed whatever they could grab, several innocent townspeople screaming in fear as they were lifted off their feet and thrown around like rag dolls.

"Leave them alone... It's us that you want!" Mario shouted over the din, earning am ironic chuckle from their opponent.

"How right you are." King Boo loomed over the trio, menacingly gnashing his teeth. "We're not only after your precious princess... We're after ALL of you accursed do-gooders!"

"What!?" The red-clad plumber blinked in surprise before looking even more defiant. "What do you mean by that!?"

"Heheheheheheh... Oh, if only you knew. It would make this plan all-the-sweeter. Unfortunately, his fire-breathing royal laziness doesn't want the secret getting out until its too late!"

Seeing his brother's obstinate look, Luigi swallowed his fear. "Never mind Mario, you've gotta get back the castle and save the princess." he slapped the shorter man's shoulder and forced a brave smile. "Leave this to us... You save Peach."

His words returned Mario's focus, the older plumber casting his sibling a grateful smile. "Thanks Luigi, I knew I could count on you!"

"And me, too!" Toad chimed in, trying his best to look confident.

Luigi reached into his pocket and pulled out a small orb. He cracked it open, the item inside popping out and returning to its full size. In his arms was the Poltergust 5000, the tricked-out vacuum cleaner that Professor E. Gadd had given him to fight the ghosts of Evershade Valley. Possessing a strobe light and an augmented power source, it was a vast improvement over the original version.

King Boo hissed like an angry cat. "That blasted machine! Why do you still have it!?"

"The professor let me keep it after the Dark Moon fiasco. Said he was workin' on a new prototype for the next model, anyway!" Luigi strapped his ghost-catching gear on, looking slightly less frightened as he felt the familiar weight on his shoulders. "Looks like we might stand more of a chance than you thought."

"Naive fool... I will not be defeated by that accursed house-cleaning device again!"

Luigi glanced back at his brother, not entirely sure how long he could keep up this brave front. "Get going, we'll take it from here!" he flashed the strobe light at the ghost king, causing him to shield his eyes.

"This means a lot, bro."

"Just get moving already!" Toad picked up Luigi's discarded hammer and rejoined the battle.

As his companions faced off against the army, Mario burst through the Star Gates and ran uphill towards Mushroom Castle, the familiar landscape now crawling with a large number of enemies. Several Toads were unconscious on the ground while even more were bring forcibly marched into cages by Kremlings. The crocodilians patrolling the area were much larger and more muscular than the common Kritters he fought back in Toad Town, but this did little to intimidate him.

"Hey, there's an intruder in the castle garden!" a large blue Kremling sounded the alarm.

Mario jumped to avoid being crushed by a tree-trunk-sized weapon, looking even more surprised that such a large enemy could have gotten behind him so quietly. Standing over twice the height of an average Kremling, his attacker was incredibly robust-looking, with rippling pectorals and disproportionately long muscular arms. The humanoid crocodile had gray scaly skin and appeared to be missing one eye. He wore a pair of trousers and gripped in his right hand was a gigantic club with sharp iron spikes protruding from it.

He looked up at the hulking brute before being forced to duck a second swing. "Mama mia! You could at least introduce yourself! What do they call ya?"

"Kudgel..." he replied bluntly before renewing his attempts to smash the small man.

"Sounds appropriate!" The red-clad plumber swung his hammer, but beastly reptile knocked it from his hands with swing of his mighty club before advancing his attack. Doing a series of quick back flips, Mario manage to avoid brutal pounding before being grazed.

The partial hit had enough force to send him flying at least ten feet. Laying dazed on the ground, Mario saw the monstrous Kremling stampeding towards him and forced himself to stand, quickly breaking into a frenzied run. The portly man was confident in his speed and quickly outran his pursuer, but the monstrous crocodile responded by jumping into the air with surprising grace, landing with a crash directly in the hero's path. Mario took a step back and felt a spray of water, telling him that the castle fountain was nearby.

"Got you cornered, little man!" the Kremling brought his club down again. Mario panicked slightly before rolling sideways to avoid it.

Kudgel tried to raise his club again, only to find it wouldn't budge. "Grrrrrrrr... It's stuck!"

Mario smiled as he noticed the spikes lodged into the marble wall of the fountain and kicked the giant in the shin, causing him to lean just enough for the plumber to land a punch in the monster's face. The hulking Kremling stumbled backwards slightly, releasing his weapon and allowing the stout man to somersault high into the air, performing a spinning sidekick to the brute's chest. Kudgel doubled over for a moment before puffing out his rock-hard chest, completely unharmed.

Mario recognized the danger and jumped back, landing several yards away. "You're a tough fella, aren't you?"

"That's why King K. Rool chose me to be his personal bodyguard." the thuggish crocodilian pounded his stomach proudly.

"How about this!" the red-clad hero picked up his discarded hammer from before.

Kudgel leapt into the air again in an attempt to crush his prey, but Mario had expected this. Swinging his own weapon like a golf club, he whacked the enemy's giant club with all of his might, freeing it from the fountain and sending it flying into the large Kremling's face. Dropping like a stone, he spiraled rapidly towards the ground, crashing unceremoniously into the giant statue of Peach in the center of the fountain. The monstrous fighter let out an pained groan, his vision going black as Mario finished the combo with a direct smash to his skull.

The plumber took a moment to catch his breath, gently wiping the sweat from his face. "Phew... For a second there I didn't think it was gonna work."

"Get him!" a voice shouted from behind.

Mario spun around, hitting an advancing Kremling in the face with his hammer. "I figured by now these bad guys would've learned that screaming ruins the element of surprise." he mused, only to be thrown backwards by a strange shockwave.

His three new attackers were large Kremlings with blue skin and hair, the latter of which was unusual for the crocodiles. Muscular and stocky built, they wore leather shorts and black vests with dark sunglasses covering their eyes. Unbeknownst to Mario, these elite Kremlings were known as Kasplats, and were often assigned the duty or protecting important items and locations by their leader.

"You won't get past us, puny human!" one of the Kasplats pounded the ground, sending out a series of colorful shockwaves resembling miniature explosions.

Recognizing this as the attack that had hit him before, Mario responded by performing a series of quick leaps, prompting the others to create shockwaves of their own. The mustached hero continued his treacherous dance, noticing a similarity with his fight with the Ruined Dragon in Crumbleton. Naturally, the giant dragon's electric shockwaves were even more treacherous than the tremors caused by the Kremlings.

"Looks like we got a little twinkle-toes, here!" one Kasplat let out a guttural laugh.

A second Kremling smacked him. "What are ya trying to do, get a job as a comedian? Just smash 'em, already!"

"I can have dreams too, ya know!?"

Mario did a triple jump high into the air and came stomping down on the head of the first Kasplat while tossing his hammer at the second one. The third attempted to attack him upon his return to the ground, only to be elbowed in the gut and grabbed by the tail, the plumber performing his signature spin throw to send the unruly crocodile soaring far off into the distance. Compared to his previous fight with Kudgel, even the elites of the Kremling Krew were not much of a challenge.

"Looks like I'm gettin' the hang of fighting these guys... ... ..." Mario dusted off his gloved hands before bolting towards the castle.

* * *

-Meanwhile- Sarasaland: Chai Province

Princess Daisy exhaled deeply as she looked out over her peaceful kingdom from the balcony of her home. Located in the heart of Sarasaland, her castle was located in Chai, one of the four constituent states making up her domain. Much like the neighboring Mushroom Kingdom, Sarasaland was a colorful place filled with countless unique sights and even more exotic species found nowhere else in the world.

Chai Kingdom was a lush green land where bamboo forests dominated the countryside and rocky mountains lined the horizon. Standing atop one small peek was the royal castle, just as splendid as the one belonging to Princess Peach, but far different in appearance; a large four-level dzong with an ornate red roof and several concentric walls protecting the inner yard.

Stepping out into the castle gardens, the central courtyard decorated with a giant statue in her likeness given to her by the Mushroom Kingdom as a goodwill present. Similar to Peach's statue, Daisy had placed her own in the center of the palace fountain to welcome guests. The princess admired the beautiful arrangements of flowers prepared by her servants, many of those matching her namesake. Despite her tomboyish nature, she had a strong appreciation for the botanical arts, and openly incorporated the theme into her wardrobe in the form of broaches and jewelry.

"Admiring the decor, your majesty?" an elderly man emerged from the castle behind her.

"It's quite beautiful, as always. The servants do good work." Daisy replied.

Her companion was a Pionpi, one of the stiff-limbed, gray-skinned humanoids, with small ears and large round eyes that populated Chai Kingdom. Most stood an inch or two shorter than Sarasaland's Princess, though they usually walked with their arms outstretched and knees straight, closely resembling folkloric zombies. Their kind usually dressed in long-sleeved eastern robes and round top tall-rimmed hats, giving them a uniform yet dignified appearance.

Despite their odd and somewhat frail demeanor, Pionpis was relatively strong compared to Toads and Goombas. The older individual standing behind Daisy was slightly taller than her, with wrinkled skin and a long manchu mustache. Known as Ganchu, He wore long royal blue robes to signify his status as her steward, their relationship being very similar to that between Toadsworth and Peach.

The minister folded his hands, gently inclining his head in respect. "I am honored..."

Daisy openly laughed at his demeanor. "You've watched over me since I was a little kid. There's no need to be so formal! We've had this conversation before, or have you forgotten?"

"I have not, my lady. However, certain traditions need be maintained for the purpose of the royal family's image. Respect is not given. It is earned."

"Of course..." She exhaled deeply, placing one hand on her hip. "And you wonder why I spend so much time in the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Forgive my forwardness, but some of our people have begun to think you spend a little too much time away from home. Surely you understand these concerns?"

"My friends treat me like a regular person, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Ganchu was silently happy to see her smile, though he hid it. "I always did believe the people of that land to be a little too relaxed." she gave him an irate frown, to which he relented. "Of course, you always seem so much happier returning home after a sojourn among the fungus people."

"And to think the only reason I was able to make such wonderful friends is because that alien freak nabbed me."

"He was certainly an uncouth and dangerous being... Hypnotizing our people into becoming his minions and seizing the palace without an ounce of dignity."

"Then Mario came and kicked his butt into next week." The tomboyish princess pounded a fist into her opposite hand. "Years later he invited me to the Mushroom Kingdom sports festival, and that's where I met Luigi and Peach."

"To think a single handyman could so easily gain the favor of royalty."

"And not just me! He's earned the respect of at least 9 monarchs, and dozens of other leaders around the world."

"From how highly you speak of that man, one might think you actually seek his favor." Ganchu chuckled at the thought.

Princess Daisy shrugged off the comment without so much as an ounce of embarrassment. "I have never once had any serious desire to wed another." her thoughts returned to a certain green clad plumber. "Though I'm certain there exists someone much more appropriate should I ever change my mind."

"One of the suitors, perhaps?" the minister questioned hopefully.

"They wish..." the princess spun on her heel, a wide grin plastered on her face. "Tell 'em all to jump off a cliff. It takes more than a fancy title to impress this lady!"

Her attendant let out a hearty laugh, having expected her answer. "I should have known as much." the older man scratched his chin thoughtfully. "If I recall, my lady was planning to attend this year's sports competition, was she not?"

"That's hardly news! I attend the festivities every year without fail. This year I intend to bring home the first prize trophy for Sarasaland!"

"Perhaps for once, you would allow the royal entourage to accompany you?"

Daisy snorted in an unladylike manner that clashed with her regal appearance. "They'd just slow me down. There's a non-aggression pack between kingdoms, so it's not like anything bad ever happens at these outings?"

Ganchu shook his head, looking unconvinced. "What about that possessed tennis racket from last spring's tournament? Even the Koopa King was afflicted by its dark magic."

"Not a problem... The greatest heroes in the world gather for these events. We were never in any real danger."

"Very well, then. I suppose there's no point in trying to convince you otherwise..."

"Maybe one day you'll learn not to bother trying." Daisy leaned in before teasingly whispering in his ear. "And that's why I find these conversations so tiresome."

The pair heard a series of footsteps nearby before turning to greet a man standing roughly Luigi's height. Clad in brown overalls and a yellow construction hat; he was fairly muscular with a long nose, a thick mustache, and bushy black beard. His sudden appearance was a surprise, but he was escorted by several Pionpis, which was proof enough that he had been granted security clearance by the palace staff before approaching her.

She straightened up, trying to look more professional. "What do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Mister... ... ..."

"Spike! The name's Foreman Spike!" the man grunted, sounding less courteous than expected.

"Foreman Spike!? Very nice to make your acquaintance. Is the first half an occupation, or merely your own name."

"Both! I used to work in construction back in the day." he responded before pulling a clipboard and pencil from behind his back. "Got a special delivery for the princess of Sarasaland... That'd be you, I suppose."

Daisy signed her name on the dotted line, though looking around, she saw no package. "Where would it be?"

"Bring it in, boys!" the ex-construction worker shouted.

A quartet of red-shelled Paratroopas descended from above, each holding onto the corner of a very large wooden crate. The flying Koopas began beating their wings repeatedly to soften the landing, gently setting down the package beside the delivery man before flying off without a single word. The box was at least seven feet tall and almost as wide, eliciting a suspicious look from its receiver as she had not ordered anything recently.

She exchanged a pensive look with her attendant. "Do you know what this is, Ganchu?"

The elderly Pionpi stroked his mustache before nodding. "I remember ordering a new chandelier for the main dining hall a short time ago. It appears to arrived sooner than I expected."

"Would you be so kind as to open it?" Daisy addressed the delivery man.

Spike pulled out a large sledge hammer, a devious grin hidden behind his beard. "Of course, your majesty." he pounded the side of the crate causing the front to fall away.

Four glowing eyes blinked from within the darkness before stepping out into the open, revealing the creature's full terrifying form. The beast had a rotund shape with a hideous face and dog-like muzzle that took up the majority of its body. It possessed short fingerless arms, stubby legs, dinosaur feet, and yellow fur covered in red swirly symbols. Two sets of horns protruded from the monsters head, while four fangs and a long moist tongue protruded from its open maw.

Foreman Spike let out a devious chuckle. "Special delivery from King Bowser! He hopes you find the surprise an enjoyable one."

"My word, what is that monster!?" Ganchu questioned in disbelief.

"Who're you calling a monster? Belome's my name, and I happen to be a surprisingly picky gourmet." The beast licked the corners of its mouth hungrily. "I've got an especially strong taste for the flavor of princesses."

The elderly minister had heard enough. "Guards, seize that creature at once!"

Five Pionpi guards stationed nearby began hopping towards the dog-like beast, but he responded by lashing his long tongue like a snake's coils and ensnaring them, drawing the hapless creatures into his open. He chewed for a bit before regurgitating his prey in a grotesque manner, looking thoroughly disgusted.

"Blegh... What a revolting flavor!" Belome used his tiny arms to wipe his tongue, his four eyes gravitating towards the princess.

Daisy remained undaunted by his disturbing expression. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Consider it the greatest compliment! My eyes have a tendency to gravitate towards whatever is most delicious."

The princess held out her hand to Ganchu, who handed her a golf club from within his robes. She held it up in swinging position and smiled at the monster. "Back off, ugly! Making dinner out of me won't be as easy as you think."

Belome responded by repeatedly lashing his tongue at her like a whip, slowly attempted to close the distance between them as she gracefully maneuvered around his tongue. His attacks began coming faster as he crept ever closer to his prey, but she managed to twirl into the air using her dress to delay her fall before ground pounding his tongue, garnering a scream of pain from the dog-like monster. She followed up by smashing him in the head with her golf club several times.

"Looks like I'm the winner!" she playfully spit into his eyes.

"Princess Daisy, look out!" screamed her retainer, only to be whacked on the head from behind,

"You shoulda been paying more attention to me! No one ever suspects that the middle-aged day worker would be planning something sinister." Foreman Spike heaved his sledgehammer over his shoulder and smiled nastily.

"You coward!" she leapt towards the bearded man, realizing too late that she had made an error.

Belome raised his prehensile tongue and wrapped it around Daisy's body spinning her around and tossing her into one of the garden walls. She collided painfully but managed to stick the landing, her competitive side melting away to reveal a rarely seen anger.

She glanced over at her injured companion with a frown before turning to face the evil duo once more. "Why did you creeps even come here!?"

"None of your business. little lady." Foreman Spike raised his weapon and charged, only to be struck in the knee and elbowed in the face. He dropped his hammer onto his own foot and screamed in agony before being clubbed in the stomach, passing out on the ground.

Daisy hesitated afterwards, questioning whether if she had gone too far, though the sight of her unconscious servants and the hungry monster standing across the garden remedied this. "You're next, ugly!"

"I got a good taste of you just then... Now you'll get a taste of your own medicine."

The bizarre-looking creature opened his mouth, spitting out what appeared to be exact copies of Princess Daisy. Each looked exactly like her, from the bushy hairstyle right down to the details of her signature dress. The only difference she noticed was an unfocused zombie-like stare on their faces, but it was still like looking directly in a mirror. There were three clones standing in front of the beast, and it was an unsettling sight for the real princess.

She quickly recovering her bearings. "Under normal circumstances, I'd compliment such astounding beauty."

As if responding to her words, the copies rushed the original princess. Daisy managed to clock one of them in the face with her golf club, but the fake princess recoiled for only a second, as if it had felt no pain. She kicked the second duplicate in the stomach, but it retaliated by grabbing onto her leg and pulling her down, allowing the first to grab her from behind while a third fake tackled her to the ground.

"S-So hungry... ... It's dinnertime!" Belome lost his self control and attempted to snag the real princess with his tongue.

Daisy saw it coming and managed to flip over with her captors still holding on, causing the monster to eat one of its own creations. Her arms now free, she pulled herself upright and attempted to flee, the lower half of her dress tearing as the remaining doppelgangers tried to restrain her again. Her damaged outfit now resembled the skirt she wore during sporting events, not very formal, but perfect for the situation.

The shorter length freed up her legs, allowing greater mobility and speed. She did a gymnastic flip and seized her discarded golf club, striking one of her remaining duplicates with it while performing a roundhouse kick on the other. The mindless copies stumbled backwards before disintegrating into puffs of smoke.

Daisy blinked in disbelief, before pumping her fist triumphantly. "Looks like there's a limit to how many hits they can take before turning to dust. As if your cheap knockoffs could ever beat the real thing!"

Belome's four eyes seemed to bulge, saliva pouring from his mouth. "N-Need f-f-food! THE HUNGER... ..."

He broke into a sprint and opened his mouth, but Daisy seemed prepared for this. She lifted Foreman Spike's unconscious form with surprising strength and threw him as hard as she could into the beast's open mouth, watching with a cringe as Belome ate his own ally. The princess turned her head in disgust as the monster swallowed though a moment later, be began gagging uncontrollably, spitting out the middle-aged man with a look of revulsion.

"Yuck!" he looked at least ten times more disgusted then the time he ingested the Pionpi guards, stomping around as if the flavor caused him physical pain.

Suddenly a strange portal opened up in the sky, sucking the two invaders through it like a giant vacuum cleaner. "Oh bother... To think those nincompoops were humiliated by one insignificant little princess." a posh, female voice echoed from within.

Daisy held up her hand as the wind suddenly picked up and the skies slowly darkened, shielding her face from the draft which might have swept her into the air if her dress hadn't been damaged. When the tempest died down, she looked up to see a stranger floating in the skies above the castle courtyard. She was a slightly plump woman with long blond hair and a mask over her eyes. Wearing an elegant dark pink dress and holding a fan, she looked like someone who had just returned from a masquerade ball. The woman slowly descended until she was standing across the garden.

Princess Daisy grasped her trusty golf club in both hands, her gaze strong and defiant in the face of the stranger. "Are you also here for a fight?"

"I am Terrormisu, the ruler of the demonic realm." The woman answered with a greeting whilst ignoring the question.

"They must've been your minions." Sarasaland's ruler took a step forward, though cautiously.

"They were associates, and very poor ones at that... So uncouth and barbaric, not to mention entirely worthless." she let out a reserved chuckle befitting royalty.

"You've obviously come to start trouble, too. If so, I'll be forced to show you the door, just like I did to them."

"Heavens, no! I have no desire to be involved in such a messy situation." the demon snapped her fan shut and pocketed it before pulling a strange-looking mask from her dress. "As a queen, I can assure you there will be no further trouble here, tonight..."

Terrormisu's body floated into the air and began swelling to gigantic size, her full form towering fifteen feet tall. She placed a horned red mask on her face, the air around suddenly turning dry and hot. Daisy glanced around, now noticing that her entire garden was surrounded by a wall of fire. One by one her precious flowers withered and burst into flames, the temperature soaring ever higher with each passing second.

The evil queen bore down on her target, who was sweating profusely. "Feeling a little warm, my dear?"

"I could do this all day!" Daisy retaliated, only to scream as the golf club became too hot for her to hold onto.

She fell to her knees in shock, but the rapidly increasing heat was beginning to take its affect. Her vision blurred as she reached towards the sky, as if trying to touch the demonic queen, who hovered several dozen feet out of her reach. The evil queen glanced down at the princess before blasting her with a shower of brightly colored energy blasts, rendering her unconscious.

"Far too easy..." Terrormisu extinguished the fire with a wave of her hand.

* * *

-Meanwhile- Yoshi's Island

"All forces are in position, sir." A Fly Guy lowered a pair of binoculars. "If we strike now, those dinosaurs will be finished before they even know we're here."

"Well done, soldier... This'll be one for the record books." General Guy responded from atop his Toy Tank.

The other Shy Guys were hurrying to their positions, forming lines and preparing weapons for the battle. Several Spear Guys wearing painted masks and grass skirts took the front lines, while ordinary Shy Guys occupied the middle ground. The next row consisted of stilt-walking Stilt Guys and a few large Fat Guys. Fly Guys carrying slingshots, Boom Guys, and a handful of Snifits were stationed in back to provide cover fire, while Medi Guys were stationed throughout the ranks to heal any injured soldiers.

General Guy's strategy was pure military genius. By now they were within striking range of Yoshi Village and were planning on moving in as soon as their leader gave the command. Surveying his formation one last time, the commander ducked into his Toy Tank and readied the Thunder Cannon. Its would be the signal for the others to begin their attack, and if things went according to plan, it would be over in a matter of minutes.

"SHY GUY BRIGADE... ... ... CHARGE!" General Guy screamed, his weapon firing a concentrated beam of electricity into the sky.

Hundreds of Shy Guys stampeded through the clearing, vandalizing houses and smashing down fences as they moved into a pincer shape around the village square. Upon establishing a strong formation, they charged towards the central hub and attacked relentlessly, the Spear Guys stabbing their weapons into everything that moved while the second row of Shy Guys scrambled in to tackle. It was over in a matter of minutes... Or so they thought.

"Well done, boys! Everything went just as I envisioned." their leader cheered from atop his tank.

"Um, general... There seems to be a little problem! The boys down below say that we..." a dispatcher Shy Guy handed the radio to his superior.

"Give me that!" he grabbed the device before screaming into the receiver. "What the heck's going on down there!?"

The soldier on the other end hesitated for a moment before answering. "We've been tricked, sir."

"WHAT!?" General Guy shouted, almost deafening his own subordinate.

Across the battlefield, several Spear Guys were pulling their spears from butchered dinosaur-shaped scarecrows. "We thought all the Yoshis were in the central square, but all we found were a bunch of decoys..."

"Gah! Those blithering idiot dare to call themselves Spy Guys!" The commanding officer jumped up and down repeatedly in frustration before reaching for the radio again. "So where are those dinosaurs hiding, now!?"

Before he could receive an answer, the general was smashed in the face by a flying Yoshi egg, causing him to tumble over the side of his vehicle. Looking up at the hills overlooking the village, he watched several dozen Yoshis emerge from the bushes, each heaving large numbers of projectiles down on the unsuspecting Shy Guy Brigade. Several Stilt Guys were knocked off their own perches while many other Shy Guys began running around in panic, the formation falling apart in a matter of minutes.

"Mayday, the troops are falling apart! Please send reinforcements!" a voice echoed from the radio's speaker.

General Guy ignored the distress call as he avoided another egg barrage, ducking back into his tank as quickly as possible. Rather than saving the radio, he grabbed hold of the loudspeaker. "Scatter to confuse the enemy and prepare a counterattack!"

While most of the army had heard him, the situation was not idea for following the order. Back in Yoshi Village, the advance party had completely lost focus and were scampering around looking for cover as a combination of eggs and rotten fruits bombarded the ground around them. Several Shy Guys attempted to flee the town square only to be eaten by a handful of Yoshis, who had been hiding in wait.

Yoshi himself poked his head out from a bush and headbutted a line of Shy Guys, causing them to tumble over like dominos. He ate them to replenish his supply of eggs and began tossing them at the Fly Guys attacking from above, causing them to plummet helplessly to the ground. A large Fat Guy approached from behind and wrapped its arms around him in a bear hug, but was conked in the head by a flying watermelon, causing him to release his grip.

"Get down, man!" a Blue Yoshi dropped down from a tree, knocking the large enemy out with a ground pound.

"Nice work!" Yoshi called over to his fellow villagers.

The Shy Guy Army had fallen into complete disarray and was beginning to retreat. Seeing so many brightly colored baddies, several hungry Yoshis that had provided cover fire before were beginning to descend from the surrounding hills to give chase. Several of the hooded baddies were retreating back to the grove where their leader was stationed, incidentally bringing along their predators. A trio of Yoshis consisting of a Blue, Black, and Red one had entered the clearing.

"Yikes! Help us, general!" a yellow Shy Guy screamed, only to be swallowed a second later.

"If you want something done right... Do it yourself." he grumbled.

General Guy retaliated by firing his Toy Tank's Thunder Cannon at the dinosaurs, knocking them out. He drove straight through the brush, mowing down bushes while shooting off blasts of electricity in every direction, not caring about his own troops as he accidentally zapped several who were standing too close to his real targets. Several Yoshis tried to attack, but their tongues had no affect on the slick armor, and the electric feedback from within knocked most of them out as soon as they touched it.

"Toy Tank Squadron, target the surrounding hills and follow my lead into the village!" he called into the intercom.

"Roger that, general!" a voice answered from the other side.

Two copies of the Toy Tank piloted by other troops emerged from the nearby forest. The general had made certain to hold back the true threat in case the first wave failed. Although he hadn't expected the advance party to be defeated so easily, having a backup plan always helped in case the first failed. Following their leader's command, the drivers operating the remaining tanks began firing lightning bolts at the surrounding hills, causing several egg-tossing Yoshis to flee their posts.

"Take that!" General Guy laughed before directing his troops back to the center of the village. "As if those pea-brained dinosaurs could damage my new and improved tanks."

The Yoshis inside the village were now stationed inside houses and treetops, throwing rocks at the advancing artillery in an attempt to stall them. Green Yoshi peaked out from the safety of a two story hut before signaling a small group of his friends to follow his lead.

"All right guys, all together now!" he leapt from the window, a dozen others following suit.

They flutter-jumped to position themselves above the advancing tanks before performing ground pounds in mid air, their combined weight toppling the approaching vehicle. Yoshi kicked the large light-bulb protruding from the side to disable the thunder cannon, his fellows prying open the top hatch and swallowing the crew with a few lashes of their tongues. A moment later, several other Yoshis followed the example of the first group and overturned a second tank.

"The situation is beginning to reverse itself... Units 02 and 03 had been terminated, sir!"

General Guy grunted in disbelief. "Not again! How can these primitive creatures possibly match my military genius." he shouted, angrily pounding the dashboard. He grabbed the loudspeaker again, before reluctantly relaying his next order. "All remaining Shy Guy units, retreat to the base camp!" Unsurprisingly, the soldiers took their leader's words to heart and immediately fled the scene as quickly as possible.

The Yoshis cheered victoriously. "Good riddance!" their green leader cheered.

The enemy commander sped away from the village at full speed, but unlike his troops, he looked more intrigued than frightened by the development. Tearing through the jungle's overgrown pathways, he ignored the cries of his troops begging for a ride and continued driving. It took several minutes to reach a considerably safe distance. He poked his head out of the hatch and looked down from his new post atop a cliff overlooking Yoshi Village. Unbeknownst to the celebrating dinosaurs, the real attack was just about to begin.

General Guy pulled a walkie-talkie out of his robes. "Phase 2 has come to a close. Begin Phase 3 of the attack immediately!" he fired a second flare using the Toy Tank's cannon, signaling the hidden units.

Back in the village, the Yoshis were still celebrating their apparent victory. While several buildings had been demolished in the ensuing attack, they had made it out of the situation in relatively good shape. Several were bloated from overeating, while the others were quick to bounce back. Ever optimistic and cheerful, the resident dinosaurs were beginning to tend to their injured friends, carrying them to the elder's large hut to receive medical attention. Usually some rest and a large amount of food was more than enough to set things back to normal.

The chubby elder looked over with a calm expression. "It appears we were very fortunate."

Yoshi placed both hands on his hips. "Luckily a Pidget happened to spot the Shy Guy Army and warned us before the attack. Otherwise, things could've gone badly."

His superior relaxed for a moment, only to be interrupted by the sound of heavy footfalls, followed by the incessant squawking of birds. Moments later, a flock of Yoshis came dashing through the village gate, their eyes wide with terror. "My word!? What could that be?"

"Run away!" a blue Yoshi threw his hands in the air and ran for the nearest house, several others following after him.

"What's going on?" Yoshi ran past his fellow villagers and towards the forest, his feet coming to a screeching halt as he discovered the source of their fear.

Stepping out into the clearing was a giant silver orb with large golden horns, beady red eyes, and a broiler-like mouth. Atop his head was a crest of red feathers and protruding from beneath his body were a pair of red feet, making the creature resemble a decorated helmet. Moments later, a group of dark colored horned Bullies emerged from the surrounding foliage.

"Away puny creatures... Prince Bully has come!" the helmet-like leader announced his presence.

"We already sent your friends packing, and we'll do the same to you!" Yoshi lashed his tongue out at the giant monster, but was unable to ensnare or even budge him.

"It appears your appetite is not steely enough to devour the likes of me. Or perhaps you are just too small and insignificant to do so."

The large monster's words spurred his soldiers into action, his smaller brethren flooding into the village, random smashing their bodies into random houses while trying to attacking the confused Yoshis. Prince Bully spewed a series of fireballs from his mouth at the green-skinned champion, who responded by eating and spitting them back. He then began pelting the beast with eggs in an attempt to stop him, but the gigantic brute barreled through his barrage unaffected and slammed into his opponent, sending the poor dinosaur crashing into a nearby house.

A pink Yoshi poked it head out from the doorway with a panicked look. "Aaaaaah, he's coming!"

Yoshi looked up to see several others cowering inside. "C'mon guys, we have to work together to stop these guys."

"You've already lost!" Prince Bully announced.

The heroic dinosaur turned to see several of his fellow villagers fighting the Bully squadron, but in spite of their struggles, it didn't look like things were working out. Several Yoshis were trying to eat their attackers, but the steel enemies were too heavy to be moved, and getting close enough to attempt it only put them within striking range of their heavy tackles. Egg tossing was somewhat affective on the smaller enemies, but the Big Bullies barely seemed to feel it.

Not one to give up so easily, Yoshi responded by flutter-jumping over the enemy leader and ground pounding on his head, causing the giant to stumble with discomfort. For a moment it seemed to work, but his enemy's slick metal body caused him to slide off a second later.

Prince Bully exhaled smoke from his furnace mouth, letting out a low hiss. "Insolent lizard, you only delay the inevitable! Did you think we came alone!?"

The ground rumbled violently, a large stone slab rising from the nearby dirt. At its full size the creature was at over twice the height of the silver Bully, and upon closer inspection, also had mitten like hands and large cinderblock-like feet. It grunted loudly and turned to face the village, revealing a giant angry face, red eyes, and a golden crown atop his head. As if responding to his call, several smaller, but still giant, creatures nearly identical to the first began rising from the ground around the village.

"Whomp!?" Yoshi glanced around wildly, his chipper personality beginning to slip.

"The Whomp King!" the crowned stone corrected him angrily, his beady eyes settling on his prey. "Ugh, it's you! You make me so... ANGRY!"

The stone monster had once been tasked with guarding a star stolen from Peach's Castle, and had been subsequently grounded and stomped by the dinosaur. "Uh oh..."

The Whomp King collapsed his body towards his old nemesis, who began to run away as quickly as possible, only to be intercepted by Prince Bully's charge. Sent flying back towards the stone monster, Yoshi closed his eyes and braced himself as several tons of rock came crashing down on top of him.

* * *

Note to Readers: Thanks for the support. So here's another chapter for this story. Don't know how much longer I can keep this up, but we'll see what you guys think. Hope you enjoyed the read! By the way, Daisy's steward is an original character if you didn't already guess.

In the meantime, drop me a review so I know if I'm satisfying or boring the audience. I'm still open to friendly suggestions. If there's on thing I learned from writing fanfiction in the past, it's that there's no telling how long it'll be before I either run out of ideas or motivation (or both).

* * *

Character Reference Guide

Now for those who may be unfamiliar with certain characters, especially from _Wario_ and _Donkey Kong_ series games, I'll drop some notes. Pictures are easy to find using Google Search. For full details check out Super Mario Wiki.

\- **Draggadon** : A species introduced in _Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker_. Large fire-breathing dragons with a nasty attitude, they reappeared in _Paper Mario Color Splash_.

\- **Mallow** : Long-lost Prince of Nimbus Land from _Super Mario RPG_. He was a skilled magician with strong elemental magic and a traveling companion of Mario in his quest to stop the Smithy Gang from ruling the world.

\- **Jojora** : Mysterious ice fairy from the Beanbean Kingdom appearing in _Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga_. She lives in an icy tomb known as Joke's End, and viciously attacks anyone who spoils her fun.

\- **Foreman Spike** : Villain from one of the old Mario Arcade Games. Tried to ruin a construction site where the Mario Bros. were working. Later appears in Japan-only games as a minor character, he is considered the forerunner for Wario and Waluigi.

\- **Belome** : Dog monster from _Super Mario RPG_. Has an uncontrollable appetite and bizarre magical powers. He will eat anything, though he does not always enjoy the taste. Can produce clones of victims he has tasted.

\- **Terrormisu** : Great Demon Queen from another dimension that was sealed inside the Wish Stone and accidentally freed by Wario in _Wario: Master of Disguise_. Uses magical masks to alter the terrain and grant herself different powers. Pastimes include ruining civilizations and swallowing the souls of her victims.

\- **Kudgel** : Muscle-bound Kremling wielding a cudgel with iron spikes, he first appeared in _Donkey Kong Country 2_ as the boss of Krem Quay. His monstrous size and strength make him almost invulnerable.


	5. Chapter 5: The Master Plan (Part 3)

**Chapter 5: The Master Plan (Part 3)**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mario series. All credit belongs to Nintendo along with all of its original creators and designers.

* * *

Just east of Toad Town stood a small village populated mostly by Koopa Troopas. Unlike their warlike cousins living under the rule of their species' tyrannical king, the locals were peaceful and good-natured folks. The settlement only consisted of a handful of brick houses, each topped with a decorative Koopa Shell shaped roof. Founded by immigrant turtles who never considered themselves to be subjects of the Royal Family, newcomers were welcomed with open arms, and as a result, it had also become home to a group of friendly Bob-ombs.

The village hero was Kooper, a young blue-shelled turtle wearing red wristbands and an matching ascot. He had once journeyed with the famous Mario before departing home to become an archaeologist alongside his childhood hero, Kolorado. It was only recently that the local celebrity had returned home, and it had taken some time before he was able to settle back into the sleepy lifestyle that once seemed to commonplace.

Today, the adventurous Koopa was hosting a small gathering in his front yard. A number of chairs were strewn about the lawn, and portable tables loaded with snacks and popular foods and drinks from all over the world; Shroom Steaks, Chuckola Cola, Strawberry Cakes, Yoshi Cookies, Lemonade, Super Soda, and countless others gourmet snacks. Neighbors and friends had gathered for the event, including several old traveling companions whom he had not seen in a few years.

"Great party!" Goombario waddled up to his friend.

The young Goomba had been named after Mario of all people, but until it happened he had never once dreamed he would have gone on an adventure with the big hero. Back then he had been a tiny button with blunt fangs, but was now the height of an average Goomba. His lighter coloring and trademark blue baseball cap differentiated him from the countless others of his species.

"Good to see you, buddy!" Kooper replied, the two performing a friendly body slam.

"So, how's Professor Kolorado been doing? He still running headfirst into dangerous places?"

The blue-shelled turtle remembered the time his mentor had tried to fight a giant Piranha Plant, only to get burned by its fire. "He's stubborn as ever, but still just as crazy... Wish I had half of the old man's energy!"

"Hey guys, what's new?" a third voice called out from behind.

A pair of Lakitus floated by on their clouds, both holding hands while openly displaying their romantic relationship. Lakilester was a green-shelled male with a pair of purple-rimmed sunglasses and a spiky tuft of green hair, his girlfriend Lakilulu rode a pink cloud and kept her red hair tied in a simple ponytail.

The young Goomba hopped in surprise. "Wow, I haven't seen you guys in ages! Glad to see you're still together!"

Lakilulu placed both hands on her hips, her cheeks puffing out. "Are you suggesting our relationship was short term?"

"Nah, you guys are adorable." he smiled, causing the others to do the same.

"Are any of the others showing up for this get together?" Lakilester glanced around, scanning the crowd of neighboring Koopas for familiar faces.

Kooper shrugged. "Parakarry said he'll try to make it if he finishes his deliveries early. You know him, the guy's a genuine workaholic."

Goombario shook his head, though he remained cheerful. "I'm sure he'll be here soon, and even if he isn't, we still get to see him everyday. He is the mailman, ya know?"

"The Postmaster works him ragged, but he never complains. That could explain where his never-ending stamina comes from." The male Lakitu snickered. "Being able to carry Mario even a short distance is pretty impressive for a Paratroopa."

"He only managed to cross small gaps. You ferried Mario over the lava in Bowser's Castle without any problems at all." their Goomba friend replied.

" My cloud can carry upwards of a thousand pounds without any trouble. I just let him hitch a ride on it, but I probably couldn't have lifted him without it."

"Really? I didn't know that! You learn something new, everyday." Kooper reached for a plate of snacks, offering them to his former traveling companions. "So, you guys hungry or what?"

Goombario leatg into the air as the blue Koopa tossed a Yoshi Cookie into his mouth. "Pretty awesome spread you got here! Never would've taken you for a good cook."

"Nah, Tayce T. did all the real work. I brought recipes from all around the world for her to try, and she offered to cater my party as thanks."

"Sounds like you put some effort into this neat little shindig." A red-shelled Koopa Troopa rudely shoved his way through the group. "Too bad we're gonna have to ruin it."

"Rude, much! Who invited this jerk, anyway?" Lakilulu replied cynically.

Seeing the strange Koopa's arrogant look, Lakilester hovered protectively in front of his girlfriend. "Cool down, man. No need to be so nasty."

"Cool down!? We invented cool!" the red-shelled male aimed a punch at the flying turtle, his strike rebounding off of a super hard shell.

Kooper remerged from his protective armor, looking angry, "Back off, man!" upon getting a closer look at the uninvited guest, he felt a rush of anger. "What are you creeps doing here!?"

The menace wrapped a red ninja mask around his eyes and struck a pose with his finger pointing in the air, three more Koopa Troopas jumping out of the crowd to join him. They were nearly identical to the first, with each a different color shell and mask. Green, black, and yellow imitated their red leader in his comical posturing.

"We're the coolest of the cool!" they screamed in unison, causing several people to run away.

The four brothers once lived peacefully as citizens of Koopa Village, practicing their fighting skills and training to become ninjas. One day they were recruited by Bowser, who took a liking to their antics, and appointed the quartet as members of his elite troop. They then left the village and enslaved the local Bob-omb population, only returning home to harass the locals and cause trouble for everyone.

"The Koopa Brothers are back! Run away!" a random Koopa Troopa screamed.

A green colored Bob-omb panicked. "The village is under attack!"

The locals began flooding into their houses and locking their doors and windows. Red Ninjakoopa and his three brothers were well-known in their former hometown, and their delinquent activities had resulted in them being both feared and despised by everyone else. A few Toads that had been visiting the village quickly fled towards the gates and disappeared into the forest, leaving the four friends alone with the invaders.

Lakilulu peeked out from behind her boyfriend with a frown. "Who are these clowns?"

"Just some rotten thugs who used to live in town." Kooper cast the unwanted guests an annoyed expression. "They work for the Koopa King, Bowser."

"That we do!" Green Ninjakoopa declared proudly, earning a cheer from his brothers. "We ditched this boring place years ago to make something out of ourselves."

The yellow-shelled brother smirked. "And now you punks will wish you'd done the same."

"I actually used to be a member of the Koopa Troop, myself." Lakilester folded his arms and shook his head. "I always felt useless, so I decided to join the bad guys. Then I realized just how crummy it was to be someone else's attack dog."

"Sounds like you guys are too dumb to figure out you're being used." Goombario added.

Lakilulu pointed her thumbs down and stuck out her tongue. "Buzz off, losers!"

"You're the losers!" Black Ninjakoopa screamed, the others scrambling into position.

"Let's show 'em who's boss!" their leader leapt atop the tower his brothers had made by stacking on top of each other. "Super Ultra Mighty Teamwork Attack!"

"Run!" Goombario screamed unnecessarily, his friends taking off in different directions.

The Koopa Bros. began rotating their shells at maximum speed, somehow keeping their tower formation intact as they spun in circles, bouncing off of buildings and mowing down anything that happened to be in their path. Their speed and unpredictability forced the heroes on the defensive, with Kooper ducking behind a tree while Goombario bounced back and forth, barely avoiding the spinning juggernaut.

Their red leader emerged from his shell, riding atop the pillar formed by the others with surprising skill. "Had enough, wimps!"

"I don't remember these guys being this fast, before!?" Kooper looked up in disbelief.

"We've learned some new tricks since the last time. This was just a small appetizer. Just wait until we get to the main course!" he punched the air like a boxer. "Let's pummel the small one first, boys! Then we'll finish them off with our awesome new technique."

Red Ninjakoopa withdrew back into his shell, the four man tower spinning rapidly towards Goombario. He ducked underneath a picnic table and kept running, wincing as he saw the object flying through the air in pieces. Even without Kooper pointing it out, it was obvious that their old enemies had become both faster and stronger. It also didn't help that the rest of them had been living peacefully while the bad guys had apparently spent that time honing their fighting skills.

"Sheesh, why do Goombas always have to be the first to get crushed!?"

"I gotcha!" Lakilester grabbed the fleeing Goomba from behind and levitated into the air to escape the rampage.

"Thanks a ton, dude! For a second there I thought I was gonna be mulched into someone's salad."

"Take this!" Kooper withdrew and catapulted himself into the spinning brothers, only to be sent flying high into the air.

"My turn!" Lakilulu caught him with some effort. She realized a moment later, that she was dangling the poor Koopa upside down. The blue-shelled turtle's eyes were spinning, and he wore a dazed expression. "You're looking a little sick."

He shook his head to clear it, carefully climbing into position on her cloud. "Looks like I'm a little rusty when it comes time to fighting."

"I remember Mario broke their formation with a hammer strike." Goombario looked down at the damaged houses from Lakilester's cloud, noticing several trees had been stripped of their bark by the spinning tower. " I'm not sure even that would work anymore."

"I hit them pretty hard, and they didn't even flinch." Kooper echoed the sentiment.

The male Lakitu buckled as his friend leaned forward. "We can't just float here... At this rate, they'll trash the entire village."

"We got 'em right where we want 'em. Let's show these losers our super cool finishing move!" Red Ninjakoopa screamed, interrupting the conversation occurring above.

The Koopa Bros. increased their spinning speed and began tossing boomerangs, the projectiles scattering in all directions like a storm of leaves. Unprepared for this new attack, the two Lakitus recoiled in pain as they were caught in the flurry, accidentally dropping their friends while trying to shield themselves from the onslaught. Rolling across the ground, Goombario flipped back onto his feet and leapt into a garbage can, Kooper withdrawing into his shell. The four Koopa Bros, prepared to resume their previous attack, but an explosion at the base of the tower sent them flying in different directions.

Kooper emerged again, looking confused. "What was that!?"

"Over there!" Lakilester shouted, drawing attention to a pink Bob-omb standing where their enemies had been only a second ago.

Goombario poked his head out of his hiding spot and practically leapt for joy as he ran towards their old friend. "Bombette! You made it to the party after all."

"It's a good thing I did, too." the oddly-colored explosive glanced over at one of the Koopa Bros. who was laying in a bush. "I wouldn't have come if I knew those jerks were back in town."

Being a former prisoner of the Koopa Brothers, it was obvious why she didn't like them. When Mario passed through the area to defeat the obnoxious delinquents, Bombette had been fast to join in his efforts. Not only was she a decent fighter, her innate ability to explode also allowed them to break through crumbling walls and aging buildings with the greatest of ease, an ability they put to use many times while traveling together.

"We're not finished yet!" Red Ninjakoopa shouted, his teammates assembling behind him.

"No one humiliates the Koopa Bros. and gets away with it!" the green-shelled brother crouched down on all fours, allowing the others to reform the tower on his back.

"Gimme a break!" Bombette charged straight in and exploded again, sending her hated enemies scattering a second time. "They're only tough as a team... Now's your chance!"

The other heroes exchanged knowing looks before splitting up, each picking one of the four brothers to fight. Kooper barreled into the red leader, using his shell to block a retaliatory punch before spinning around and knocking him out with a stiff headbutt. Black Ninjakoopa found himself running as Lakilester gave chase, pelting his target with Spiny Eggs.

Goombario easy dodged the green-shelled Koopa's feeble attacks with his superior agility before repeatedly head-tonking the menace. Bombette tackled Yellow Ninjakoopa with a body slam before exploding in his face. The fight continued for only a minute or two before the Koopa Bros. fled the scene, practically tripping over each other as they crashed through the village's western gate, not even bothering to open it.

The pink-colored Bob-omb waddled over to the path and watched them flee. "Looks like we still got it!" she added with a note of satisfaction.

"It's not like those goons could've taken us." Goombario boldly agreed.

Lakilulu floated over to her boyfriend. "Oh my, you aren't hurt, are you?"

"Nah, I'll be all right." The male Lakitu rubbed his arm before seeing a similar bruise on her. "I should be the one asking if you're okay. You never should've been in that scrap."

"Oh no, I'm perfectly all right." she protested, silently appreciating his doting nature.

She had always done her best to help him, even joining Huff 'n Puff's personal staff when her boyfriend briefly aligned himself with the Koopa Troop. Despite having confidence issues, Lakilester had always been a good guy at heart. Naturally she was unsurprised, and secretly happy, when he willingly left the bad guys to travel with Mario. Even so, she never would've thought that after all this time, her beloved would grow into such a brave hero.

The villagers began poking their heads out of their houses, only to retreat as they heard the sound of an approaching aircraft. The five friends glanced up to see one of the Koopa Troop's Airships rapidly approaching while firing off Bullet Bills at the peaceful settlement. Kooper flinched as an incoming Banzai Bill smashed his house into a pile of rubble, though at this point he was more concerned about the well-being of the others.

"Everyone, you need to get out of here!" he shouted over the explosions.

Many Koopas quickly emerged from their houses and began running around in a panicked frenzy, some having the sense to flee the scene entirely, while others began rounding up their possessions. Nearby, the village elder emerged from his home. Wrinkled and frail, Koopa Koot was easily the oldest person in town. He coughed, using his wooden walking stick to remain standing.

"Get the old-timer out of here safely!" Lakilester called to his girlfriend.

She floated over to the elder and wrapped her arms around his waist, ignoring his protests. "What about the rest of you guys?" she called back to them.

Kooper glanced between his friends before answering. "We'll be right behind you."

Once she had gone, Goombario exchanged a worried look with the others. "What'll we do, now?"

Lakilester hesitated for a moment before finding his courage. "I can fly up there and run some interference while you guys get out of here."

"We're not letting you do this alone!" Kooper answered firmly, earning a strong nod from the others. "You guys should get out of here. This is my home, and I won't let them destroy it!"

"It's my home, too. No way I'm letting you have all the fun." Bombette replied.

The young Goomba smiled. "You won't ditch me that easily, pal. We're friends for life, and friends for real!"

"Mario wouldn't just run away... He'd fight!" the Lakitu straightened his sunglasses.

A large round shape suddenly came crashing down from above, smashing a house to debris as it landed nearby. When the dust had cleared, the newcomer revealed stepped out into the open, revealing his mighty form. Towering over Mario's friends, the Bob-omb King looked like a much larger version of a regular Bob-omb, though he had no key in his back. A thick white mustache covered the majority of his face, and he wore a golden crown embedded with rubies. He also had arms and mitten-like white hands, qualities uncommon for most of his race.

"I claim this meager town in the name of his majesty!" the explosive monarch declared, planting a Koopa Troop flag into the ground at his feet.

"Who're you supposed to be?" Kooper compared the giant's size to his pink friend.

Bombette groaned, recognizing the mustached menace as the reason her people were believed to be evil. "He's just a really big blowhard who makes all Bob-ombs look bad."

"I am the Lord of Blasting Matter, the king of kabooms the world over! His majesty has tasked my royal self with crushing a meddlesome hero named Kooper and wiping this poor excuse for a village off of the map."

"You can pick a fight with me, but why destroy my home!? That doesn't make any sense."

"It makes perfect sense! The population of this village is comprised of Koopa Troopas who openly refuse to acknowledge their true king. Tis a great insult to King Bowser, and one which he feels must be immediately corrected."

Goombario bravely took a step towards the much larger creature. "We'll stop you!"

"You will try!" King Bob-omb thundered, his eyes narrowing angrily.

As if summoned his words, several black Bob-ombs began descending from above, each floating downwards from the nearby airship on parachutes. In less than a minute, the unfortunate heroes were completely surrounded by the menacing explosives. A handful of large Blue Chuckyas had also joined the evil hoard, surrounding their leader on all sides.

"You peons are clearly outnumbered and outflanked. I give you this one chance to surrender peacefully, or we will have no choice but to blast you away."

The blue-shelled hero clenched his fists. "The Koopa Bros. and those Banzai Bills reduced most of my friends' homes to rubble. There's practically nothing left for you destroy."

"Except us!" Goombario blurted out, suddenly looking horrified as the surrounding minions began closing in. "Never mind! I take it back!"

"You're smart for a Goomba." the enemy commander gestured forward with his arm, prompting his troops to attack.

Lakilester jumped in fright as the nearest Bob-ombs lit their fuses and dove at him, their explosions quickly countered by Bombette's own. "Didn't know you could do that!"

"It's a trick only my species can learn." she body slammed the other Bob-ombs before calling out to her friends. "Ignore their numbers and focus only on the ones close enough to attack. If there's one way to stop a Bob-omb, it's to extinguish our fuses!"

"I can do that easy." Goombario charged into a group of enemies.

Propelling himself into the air, the young Goomba bouncing on the heads of their enemies to stop them from exploding, jumping from one to the next without even touching the ground. The bewildered Bob-ombs attempted to relight themselves only to be bowled over by raining Spiny Eggs thrown by Lakilester, who gave his friends a thumbs-up before resuming his attack. Kooper retreated into his shell and began ricocheting off of objects to increase his speed, smashing through the explosive army.

"Imbeciles... Stop them!" the King shouted, ordering his remaining troops into battle.

Obeying their leader, many large Chuckyas entered the fray to assist their fellow Bob-ombs, the first grabbing hold of Kooper and tossing him away with ease. Goombario attempted to headtonk the large blue creatures, but was caught mid-jump and slammed into the wall of an abandoned building. Bombette cursed inwardly as she was seized from behind by a third Chuckya, envying the giant blue Bob-ombs for having arms. She struggled to break free of its grip, the behemoth only releasing her when she exploded in its face.

A dazed Goombario stumbled around before shaking his head to clear, "You guys got any more bright ideas for dealing with these goons."

"Not sure..." Lakilester swerved as his opponent began throwing his own Spiny projectiles back.

"I'm seeing how these creeps got their names." Kooper stood back up, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

One of the Chuckyas began closing in on them, but was lifted up and thrown aside by a familiar Paratroopa. He had a light blue shell and brown boots, a rather unusual choice since most Troopas tended to wear shoes that matched their own color. Carrying a tan bag, he also wore a flight mask and goggles.

"Parakarry! I thought you were too busy to come to the party!?"

"Glad you came... Though I doubt this is what you were expecting." Goombario exhaled.

The flying Koopa landed beside his friends, who were currently being forced back by the advancing enemies. "I was on my way here when I noticed you guys were having some trouble. A fella's never too busy to help his friends!"

"Awesome, man! Looks like you found their weakness." Lakilester glanced over at the defeated Chuckya and shrugged. "Apparently these guys love throwing people around, but can't handle a taste of their own medicine.

"Not to mention they don't take well to the booms of other Bob-ombs." Bombette added, purposely jumping into the air towards her floating friend. "Toss me at one of the big guys!"

Lakilester obeyed her request, lobbing the pink-colored Bob-omb into the crowd of enemies, her own explosion sending several others flying whilst toppling the nearest Chuckya. Parakarry flew around at alarming speeds, confusing several more of the larger enemies before performing a powerful dive, allowing Kooper to bowl them over with his spinning shell attack. Several regular Bob-ombs began closing in to attack, but were quickly knocked out by Lakilester's raining Spiny eggs without the protection of their larger cousins.

"Impressive flying, Mr. Mailman!" Goombario practically jumped for joy. "I didn't know a Paratroopa was capable of flying like that!"

"I gotta be fast to deliver mail all over the kingdom on a daily basis." the postal worker, replied as he toppled another Chuckya.

"We've got 'em on the run!" Kooper cheered, as he noticed the enemy ranks thinning, several troops becoming hesitant to jump into the fray while others were running back towards their leader.

Bombette turned to the self-proclaimed ruler of her species. "Looks like we're the ones who should be asking you to surrender."

"Insolent she-bomb. You and those misfits have not won yet! Your meager resistance only delays the inevitable." King Bob-omb pounded the ground with all of his weight, signaling the appearance of reinforcements.

Several more Bob-ombs began parachuting down from above, but instead of immediately attacking, they joined the large mob that had already gathered around their leader. Another creature floated down moments later, the stranger newcomer an anthropomorphic gray mouse wearing dark stylish sunglasses, pink gloves, and matching sneakers.

"Bout time, I was gettin' bored up there." Mouser nudged the king. "So, time for us to start the grand finale?"

"Indeed... One more push, soldiers!" the Bob-omb King ordered, causing all of his troops to light their fuses simultaneously.

"Here, have some bombs!" The rodent laughed before repeatedly lobbing the living explosives like a maniac.

The royal bomb confidently stroked his mustache before thrusting both fists into the air. "For the glory of King Bowser!"

Seeing their leader's gesture, the four remaining Chuckyas moved into position and joined Mouser's attack, using their arms to hurl the smaller Bob-ombs like living baseballs. Lakilester and Parakarry immediately took to the air while the remaining three heroes ducked into a house that remained intact, cowering as clouds of smoke from the explosions rendered them practically blind. The flyers dodged several explosions before joining the others inside the makeshift shelter.

Goombario coughed, unable to cover his mouth due to lacking hands. "C'mon Bombette! You gotta have some idea of how we can stop these jerks."

"Just because I'm a Bob-omb, doesn't mean I know how to stop an inexhaustible army from blowing us to smithereens!"

"I can only carry one of you at a time..." Parakarry considered their options. "There's no way we'll all get out of this without getting blasted halfway to Metro Kingdom."

"You guys can escape... Get out of here!" Kooper screamed.

Lakilester shivered as the door was blasted off its hinges before turning to the mailman. "My cloud isn't the best for speed! You're faster than me. Maybe you can get out and call for help."

The flying postal worker shook his head vehemently. "I won't leave you guys here!"

King Bob-omb watched the damaged house crumble piece by piece before pulling out a walkie-talkie. "They're all trapped in once place... Do it now!"

Unbeknownst to the cowering heroes, the crew of the airship had actually positioned the craft directly over their fall-in shelter. Beneath deck, several Koopa Troopas carried a gigantic purple Bob-omb into position. Known as a Bob-ulk, the giant explosive was widely known as the largest type of Bob-omb, their size rivaling and in some cases, surpassing that of their own gigantic king. The laboring turtles dropped the behemoth onto a trap door, a pair of Fire Bros. lighting its fuse while a third pulled the release lever.

The hull of the ship split open, dropping the living weapon into the village below, its mighty explosion blasting the crumbling house to ruins and expelling those hiding within, leaving them laying charred on the ground. Kooper coughed up a mouthful of smog before tumbling forward, catching the sight of his unconscious friends before joining them on the ground.

"To think those nameless peons forced me to use my last resort."

"If the Koopa Bros. hadn't been so useless, we could've just sat back and watched the show." Mouser grinned evilly. "Though, I'm not complaining! It's been a while since I've had the chance to cut loose and blow stuff up!"

"Tis a fine battle, nonetheless... Rejoice with me my soldiers, for today, we have struck a blow in the name of his majesty!" King Bob-omb declared proudly, his remaining troops jumping up and down in celebration.

* * *

-Meanwhile- Bowser's Kingdom

"Gwahahahaha! Those stupid do-gooders made it even easier for us by gathering together in one place." Bowser shoved a clawful of popcorn into his giant maw, before laughing again. "At this rate, this'll be over by nightfall."

"Far easier than I anticipated." Ludwig von Koopa looked positively delighted before turning to his helper. "Since several people were captured, we will need to divert the troops whose targets were taken just now."

Captain Goomba waddled over to a pair of armored Koopatrols serving as dispatchers. "Contact the units advancing on Goomba Village and Flower Fields and tell them to return immediately." the two saluted before dashing from the room.

So far the plan had been wildly successful beyond their expectations. The large number of villains bolstering the strength of their army had already secured the capture of several of the world's most famous heroes, and so far the operation had been going smoothly. A few miscalculations had caused some trouble with Wario and the Yoshis, but Bowser had known that certain individuals would be tougher to catch and insured that his lieutenants dispatched larger numbers.

The Koopa King slapped his knee, looking happier than he had been in months. "This is going great! Even an entire island of Mario's pet dinosaurs weren't strong enough to stop us!"

"Of course, Lord Bowser." the flag-bearing Goomba smiled proudly. "I told ya we wouldn't let you down!"

"You'd better not!" he barked, before turning to the series of monitors for validation. "Huh, it looks like Toad Town and Donkey Kong Island haven't been secured yet." he spit up a fireball in annoyance. "What's going on down there!?"

The oldest Koopaling analyzed the incoming data on one screen. "It would appears King K. Rool and King Boo have yet to defeat the Mario Bros."

Bowser leaned forward anxiously. "What about the princess?"

"No word on that, either." Ludwig flinched slightly under his master's glare before elaborating. "According to the surveillance camera feed, the Kremlings have seized Mushroom Castle and are currently searching for Peach."

"The ghost army is also pillaging the town, which should serve as a fine distraction for our heroic nemeses. I'd say it's only a matter of time."

Their leader slumped his shoulders and growled impatiently. "Fine... What about our attack on that monkey island? Junior said he'd be back by now!"

Captain Goomba swallowed nervously. "Well, last time we checked Donkey Kong had defeated the Draggadons!"

"What!? Those fire breathing simpletons should've reduced that puny primate to a crisp!" the Koopa King pounded the arm of his throne, his minions not knowing how to respond to their master's annoyance. He pondered the situation for a moment before frowning. "Ugh, looks like we'll have to send reinforcements after all."

Ludwig nodded in agreement. "Very well... I'll dispatch a new squadron to the DK Isles immediately."

"Don't bother!" Bowser waved off the plan with an evil smirk. "I have something much better in mind."

* * *

-Meanwhile- Donkey Kong Island

Bowser Jr. danced back and forth on his airship, taking a moment to laugh at his two captives. Bound to the central mast of the vessel were Diddy and Funky, the unfortunate apes having been captured shortly after Donkey Kong left to assist their friends.

"I can't believe dis guy destroyed my super awesome ride..." Funky Kong hung his head low, silently mourning his custom-made jet fighter.

The Koopa Prince had used several Bulls-Eye Bills as a distraction before shooting off a flurry of Bombshell Bills into the air, the super-fast projectiles punching holes into Funky's plane while the dragonic Dogadon blasted Diddy out of the sky wit his fiery breath. While the Kongs were smart enough to wear parachutes, they were then ensnared by Cookatiel's mighty talons and immediately turned them over to Bowser Jr. Chained and shackled by their arms and hanging from the main mast, they were now undergoing torture of the worst kind.

"Ahahahahaha! Stop it! S-STOP! I can't take it anymore!" the smaller ape thrashed around violently. "Y-y-you're a monster!"

Bowser Jr. held a long pole with an Ostro feather tied to the end, and had been using it to tickle their feet for the last ten minutes. "Hehehehehe, this is lots more fun than I thought it would be." he jeered, ignoring the pleas of his victims.

The surfer was silently relieved he had chosen Diddy instead, though still upset, "Super messed up, little dude! What do ya hope to get from pickin' on us?"

Diddy exhaled as the tickling stopped, taking a moment to catch his breath. "What's the big idea, anyway? It's bad enough you set our home on fire, but now you're holding us hostage!? We barely even know you!"

"My dad made an alliance with some B-List villains, and dealing with you flea-bitten apes was part of the deal. I was told to burn this place the ground and round up the locals."

Funky exchanged a confused look with his fellow prisoner. "Wait a second! You guys are doin' someone else's dirty work?"

Bowser Jr. smiled mischievously, revealing his one fang. "Yup, so don't go blaming me for everything that's happened to your stupid island. Some overweight Kremling and an ugly walrus were the ones who came up with the idea."

The smaller Kong thought for a moment before putting the pieces together, his eyes practically bulging out of his head. "It must've been King K. Rool and Frederik!"

"Sounds about right, though I don't bother rememberin' the names of morons. Speaking of which, what did you two call yourselves, again?"

Diddy scowled. "You're calling us idiots! If you and your dad are so smart, why haven't you ever beaten Mario!?"

"Shut up! Mario's a dumb bully who doesn't play fair!" Bowser Jr. scowled before resuming his previous torture.

The small ape struggled against his bindings, though all it did was cause him to dangle back and forth, while the iron shackles began chafing his wrists. "Ouch, these stupid things!" he glared defiantly at his tormentor. "When our friends rescue us, you jerks are gonna wish you never picked a fight with the Kong Family!"

Bowser Jr. ignored the struggling apes as he headed for the helm, preparing to guide the ship to the opposite side of the island. The other villains had warned him that the apes were not to be underestimated, and he didn't intend to upset the alliance when his father had worked to hard to bring the world's bad guys together. As he prepared to spin the wheel, a Red Magikoopa riding a broomstick boarded the craft, his demeanor frantic.

"What now!?" Junior grumbled, ignoring the panicked expression on his subordinate.

"We've got a problem, young master! Donkey Kong and his friends managed to defeat those Draggadons we sent to the southern shores!"

Diddy smiled confidently. "See, you losers! There's no way my pals would let some overgrown lizards trash our home."

"Be careful... I don't think it's a good idea; bein' rude to da guy that's holdin' us prisoner." the surfer ape shook his head.

"Quiet you!" the evil prince snapped, his annoyance quickly melting away. "Oh, you fellas don't need to worry. I've already got plans for your friends..."

"Young master?" the Red Magikoopa looked suddenly confused.

"What a bunch of dummies! You didn't seriously think we wouldn't have a backup plan." Bowser Jr. called out to the insectoid dragon hovering in formation beside his airship. "Hey stupid! Get your butt to the island's main harbor. Backup should be there soon to help!"

Dogadon blew smoke out of his nostrils, looking both annoyed and insulted. "Forget them! I'd rather roast those pea-brained apes all by myself."

The young Koopa glared daggers into him. "Just get moving!"

Exhaling a large cloud of smoke at his so-called commander, the dragon flew off into the distance. He was none too pleased with having to take orders from a child, but King K. Rool had made it clear that they were to cooperate until further notice. In addition, Dogadon knew the demented Kremling King would probably blame him should this plan fail, and had grown to fear the horrific forms of punishment that came with it. Last time he was chained down and tormented by Gnawties for a week. It had gotten so bad, that the mighty dragon had even developed an irrational fear of beavers.

Dogadon slowed upon reaching the harbor, taking a moment to survey the surrounding in search of his targets. With the forest still on fire, it would've been dangerous from the Kongs to hide within, meaning that they had to be somewhere on the beach. He easily found the unconscious Draggadons laying motionless in the sand, but there was no sign of whoever had defeated them.

The dragon grunted irritably after another minute of searching, angrily spewing fire at the jungle out of sheer frustration! "Cowardly primates... Where are you hiding!"

"Buy some glasses, you oversized cockroach!" an angry voice screamed out.

The wasp-like dragon looked up at the cliff behind him to find several of the Kongs gathered. Standing in front was the elderly Cranky Kong, who had just insulted him. The wizened ape wore a grouchy look while absentmindedly tapping his foot on the ground. DK, Tiny, Dixie, Lanky, and Candy Kong could be seen tinkering with a large catapult behind him.

The old curmudgeon tapped his walking stick on the ground. "FIRE!"

"You got it!" Donkey Kong pulled a large lever, sending a large number of TNT barrels flying from the device.

Dogadon opened his mouth in shock as the explosives collided with his body, the fiery onslaught blasting him from the sky like he had done to Diddy only minutes before. Landing on the beach, he could only watch as the Kongs tossed several more projectiles over the cliff, leaving the singed dragon laying motionless in an ever-growing crater.

"Stay there and suffer for a while, will ya?" Cranky glanced over the cliff, shaking his fist, before facing his fellow Kongs. "Quick and easy... That's how we did it back in my day!"

DK let out a cheerful laugh. "It was a pretty good idea, building a catapult here in case of an invasion... Wonder why I didn't think of using it?"

"Because you rarely think, period!" the old man thumped his son's head before facing the others. "It was my idea for you whippersnappers to prepare for the next invasion. Especially considering I had to get off my butt and help out when the Snowmads froze our island."

Tiny placed both hands on her hips. "Oh please, it was probably the most excitement you've experienced in years!"

"A man my age is supposed to be retired... NOT busting his hip to fix everyone else's problems."

"Lighten up, old-timer. Most of us were on vacation at the time." Lanky replied.

"That's beside the point!" The old man poked the end of his walking stick into the orangutan's foot, causing him to leap in pain. "Feh! I still say you youngsters spend way too much time goofing around to get anything productive done."

Dixie frowned at the old chieftain's complaints. "You're just lucky we had some ammo laying around, or this weapon of yours would've been useless."

"Who do ya think stockpiled the ammunition? It certainly wasn't my good-for-nothing son!"

Donkey Kong took the insult in stride, having long grown used to it. "At least we managed to stop the dragons, and we did most of it without using this thing." He casually flicked the hastily built catapult. "I'd say this was a success."

Cranky pointed accusingly into his face. "Oh yeah... Then why don't one of you self-proclaimed geniuses tell me where Diddy and Funky are right now?" The others shared equally confounded looks before practically jumping out of their fur. "Ya see what I mean?"

Dixie tried to see the aerial battle over the burning forest, but was unable to. "Oh my gosh, are they okay? You were with them earlier, right DK!?"

"Well, yeah I was." he sounded almost guilty. "They told me to head down to the beach and see if everyone managed to get out safely. That's the last time I saw 'em. Diddy said he could handle the situation without my help."

"They probably would've joined us by now if things went well. Something must've happened to them!" Tiny replied anxiously.

"No duh!" Cranky barked dismissively, stroking his beard. "The way I see it, those goons must've screwed up and let themselves get caught. Even worse, they're on the other side of the island, and we have no means of reaching them without Funky's plane."

"Well we can't just give up!" Dixie retorted, earning looks of agreement from the others. She looked around at her friends. "C'mon guys, there's gotta be something we can do."

A light bulb seemed to go off inside Donkey Kong's head. "I got it! Funky was working on some kind of experimental aircraft the other day. Maybe we could get the thing working."

"Oh no! I'm not riding in that hunk of junk!" Candy spoke up, surprising the others. "The thing didn't even have the wings attached yet, and he was still messing with the engine."

Lanky shrugged. "We could try to finish it ourselves."

"That would take too much time." Dixie pointed out. "Plus, we don't even know what really happened to the others."

"WAIT!" Tiny screamed to get their attention before gesturing across the beach. "What about the Airship those bad guys used to get here."

A murmur of interest swept through the group before Donkey Kong answered. "Um, how are we gonna get all the way up over there. This cliff is pretty high, but none of us can jump far enough to reach that flying crate."

Cranky scratched his chin, his gaze shifting from DK to the catapult, and then back again. A clever grin then formed on his wrinkled face. "I think I know the perfect way for us to do this..."

"You do!?" he smiled, before noticing the direction his father was looking Moments later he found himself sitting on the launch pad of the catapult. "Oh no! Why does it have to be me?"

"We need someone who can single-handedly capture the ship, and you happen to be the strongest of us all." Tiny reluctantly agreed with the old man's plan.

Candy rolled her sizeable hips around seductively. "A big, strong, hero like you wouldn't force a woman to take the risk, would ya?"

"I don't think we have any better choice, do we?" Lanky added. He wrapped his long arms around the lever as the girls helped adjust the angle of the device. "If there's anyone who can do this, it's you!"

"I guess that makes sense." Donkey Kong saw no reason to argue, though something was still nagging him. "Uh, Cranky... Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

"Not a clue!" the old codger exclaimed before swinging his arm forward, prompting the others to fire the catapult.

Flying through the air with his arms flailing around, the Kong's champion made a crash landing on the airship's main deck. He opened his eyes with a bewildered look upon realizing his butt hadn't been shattered into a million pieces. Standing up, he found the ground beneath his feet was surprisingly soft, only for his thoughts to be interrupted by a loud groan. Realizing he was standing on someone else, he slid off the large creature's back and onto the deck where he was greeted by a large number of angry-looking Goombas.

"Sorry dudes... My bad." DK held up both hands defensively.

A green-shoed red Paratroopa wearing a bucket on his head landed in front of the angry mob. "You'll be even more sorry once you face the Elite Trio!"

Standing behind the flyer were a single Goomba wearing blue pajamas and a green-robed Shy Guy carrying a magic wand. They advanced forward leading the numerous troops, causing Donkey Kong to step back and accidentally bump into the giant thing he had landed on only seconds ago. Standing many times the gorilla's height was a crown-bearing Goomba sporting a thick white mustache and a furious grimace.

"So you are the infamous Donkey Kong... A true displeasure to meet you!" Goomboss shouted even though he was mere inches away, sending spit into the ape's face.

"Say it, don't spray it." he waved his hand in disgust, the behemoth's eyes narrowing at the insult.

Leaping into the air, the mighty Goomba King tried to flatten the ape, but his target retaliated by meeting him in mid-air and landing a powerful punch in the giant mushroom's face, sending him flying over the side of the airship and into the waters along the coast of Donkey Kong Island. Several of his fellow minions ran over to the edge and stared in disbelief, their unwanted guest using the distraction to send several more of his enemies spiraling into the ocean.

"He got the Goomba King!" Private Goomp screamed, prompting the others of his species to charge at the ape.

"Nothing personal, but I need this ship." the large ape performed a ground pound, the backlash sending his attackers scattering. "You guys are in way over your heads. Maybe we could settle this peacefully? That way I don't gotta pound your faces in."

"Beating this meathead's a one-way trip to promotion city!" Sergeant Guy screamed, firing off a series of magical blasts from his scepter.

DK feinted sideways to avoid the assault. "Guess you're not giving me much of a choice."

Donkey Kong grabbed Private Goom and used him as a shield before throwing him at the green Shy Guy, who buckled under the weight and fell over. Corporal Paraplonk flew around in circles before dive bombing their shared foe who retaliated by generating a shockwave with a clap, causing the aerial trooper to retreat into his shell. DK casually tossed the withdrawn turtle over his shoulder. His comrades were just about to stand back up when they were bowled over by Paraplonk's flying shell, the trio plummeting over the side like Goomboss had done.

Shuffled past the unconscious enemies, the triumphant Kong grabbed onto the helm and steered the rickety craft over to the cliff where his friends were waiting, dropping a rope ladder over the side and allowing them to board. Once the others had joined him on deck, they took a minute to observe their surroundings, the group's lone orangutan ducking below deck.

"We ain't here to go sightseeing!" Cranky barked at the others before joining his son at the helm. He prodded an unconscious Goomba with his stick before scowling. "What took you so long to get back here, anyway? These rotten chestnuts too much for ya?"

"I'd like to see you do better, old-man."

"I could've if I were even ten years younger. Anyways... It would've been better if you had brought this thing a little lower so we didn't have to scurry up a rope."

"How am I supposed to know how this pile of junk works!? This was your plan, wasn't it?"

"Maybe we should have come up with a better idea." Dixie interjected, earning a frown from the two alpha males.

Cranky shuffled over to the others. "I didn't see you people come up with anything better." he sighed. "Anyways, we don't have time for this nonsense... I thought up the plan, now you kids figure out how to work this thing so we can save the others!"

Tiny walked by with a Goomba under each arm. "What do we do with these guys?"

Lanky emerged from the lower cabin. "I saw some cages down there. We should probably lock 'em up."

As the Kongs prepared their next move, they were unaware that a single yellow-robed Magikoopa had been keeping tabs on the situation from a distance. Using his broomstick, he quickly flew off to deliver an update to his superiors.

* * *

-Meanwhile- Timber's Island

On the other end of the DK Archipelago sat a another large island consisting of several varied landscapes and climates. To an outsider it would've appeared an amalgam of forest, wasteland, artic, and a medieval town. Living here were some of the rarest species in the Mushroom World, including several sapient animals seen nowhere else. It was home to several of Diddy Kong's friends, specifically a small anthropomorphic tiger for which the island was named.

It was here that the duo and several friends had defeated the evil Wizpig, using their mastery of vehicles and a number of gadgets to outrace and outmaneuver the gigantic alien conqueror. Life had continued peacefully for many years following the tyrant's defeat, but in a matter of hours, the terror from this tumultuous times had returned in force, and it had brought worse along for the ride.

Following Bowser's scheme, the diabolical swine had returned in order to exact his revenge, and his spaceship could be seen hovering ominously over the island. Without the pretense of racing, Wizpig and his allies had swarmed the island, and were capturing everyone they could find without mercy, the poor locals now sitting inside pressurized tubes aboard the villain's interplanetary cruiser. Timber was among the captured, along with a gray badger named Bumper, and his rooster friend Drumstick, the latter of which was wearing a pair of overalls.

"Let me out of here!" Timber beat his hands against the transparent walls.

Several X-Nauts were standing guard, though only one bothered to answer. Sir Grodus stepped through the door leading into the prison hold, his staff held aloft. "Escape is futile, so don't bother trying."

"I'll peck my way out of this thing!" Drumstick hammered the glass with his beak before recoiling, his eyes spinning as the impact reverberated inside of his head. "Remind me never to do that again..."

"No one said you should had to begin with." Bumper replied simplistically.

"GAAACK ACK ACK ACK ACK!" Sir Grodus let out an odd laugh. "Insolent beasts, these capture pods were developed by the finest scientists in my employ. Such mediocre strength had a 0% chance of shattering them."

The young tiger directed his attention to the enemy leader. "Why are you creeps helping Wizpig? The people of this island haven't done anything to you!"

"Naive boy, I honestly couldn't care less about that hog, or the state of your insignificant home. We have big plans for this world, and once you tiresome do-gooders are taken care of, no one will ever stand in our way again!"

Timber felt sick to his stomach, though his thoughts returned to the Kongs living several miles east. "Someone will stop you! My friends will..."

"Those miserable baboons on Donkey Kong Island have some troubles of their own right now. Soon they will be joining you and countless others who were injudicious enough to have crossed us."

Bumper looked confused. "Wait a second... Who's this 'us' you keep talking about?"

The alien leader responded by shooting a blast of electricity from his staff, the energy passing through the glass and zapping his target. The badger's body shook violently before he passed out, sloping limply against the side of his prison tube.

"You hurt my friend!" the young tiger began angrily pounding the walls again, only to receive the same treatment as his companion. The rooster quickly fell silent, not wanting to be made an example of like the others.

Sir Grodus turned and began heading for the exit. "Coming here was a waste of time!"

A black clad Elite X-Naut followed closely behind. "Didn't you say we had to cooperate with Bowser's plot."

"I never expected he would squander our talents on such a pointless mission."

"Excuse me, sir..." the soldier replied, looking slightly uncertain.

"After all this time, we were finally able to rebuild my body. Instead of pursuing that accursed Mario and his princess, we've been tasked with assisting an ugly swine take his revenge on an island of talking animals." Grodus tapped his scepter on the ground before noticing someone was missing. "Where is Lord Crump?"

"He's still patrolling the island, looking for the remaining people on the list." the Elite X-Naut answered.

"I should've expected as much..." he grumbled to no one in particular.

On the island below, several X-Nauts were combing every inch of the island they could find. Sitting on a newly erected throne in the center of the island, Wizpig oversaw the operations personally after ensnaring the guardians of each region. A quartet of animals consisting of a Triceratops, Walrus, Octopus, and Dragon were trapped in cages at the foot of his throne. During his previous visit, the conqueror had hypnotized them into serving him, though with the resources provided by his new allies, it was not necessary.

"This is what ya get for being useless to me the last time, right boys!?" The swine cackled. "Not like I need ya... The measly worms barely put up a struggle without their fancy machines."

Trapped inside a strange barrier behind the throne was an anthropomorphic blue elephant genie whose job it was to watch over the island. Taj was a benevolent guardian who had been deposed by Wizpig once before, and now it had happened again. Several metallic X-Yux floated around the prisoner, projecting a barrier. The X-shaped robots were created by the X-Nauts and normally used to create defensive barriers, but when several gathered together and reversed their functions, they could create an nigh-impenetrable containment field.

"How's it hangin', blue boy?" the alien tyrant greeted, his evil grin widening.

Still injured from his brief battle with Wizpig, the elephant took a moment to sit up. "It would be much better if you hadn't come back here."

"This is what you worms get for spoiling my fun." Wizpig's jovial expression changed to one of pure malice. "Do you morons have any idea how long I was stranded in space after my rocket crashed into that asteroid!? It was absolute torture!"

"You lost the race to my friends fair and square. It was your own fault for losing control of that poorly built craft." Taj stated defiantly.

The pig sorcerer raised his hand, causing lightning to shoot down from the sky. A surge of electricity shot through the genie's body. "Like it, huh? Those weirdoes I brought along developed a one-way barrier so I can have my fun without risking an escape. Who'd a thunk they'd be so useful?"

"Arrogant as ever, I see... Your overconfidence will be your defeat, just like before."

"Aw, shut up!" the alien raised a leg to stomp the prisoner, only stopping when he heard a familiar sound coming from the nearby trees.

The footfalls grew louder until Lord Crump emerged from the jungle, the dark-clad X-Naut riding inside of his trademark mecha. The Magnus von Grapple 2.0 was a very powerful piece of technology, equipped with projectile weapons, rocket fists, jet boosters for flying, and its sheer size made it a formidable foe even for the likes of Mario. The torso was shaped like a black box with a large yellow X emblazoned across and a blue number 2 stamped on the front.

"About time you came back... Did ya find the others!?"

Crump opened the dome atop his mecha to speak. "They tried attacking me with some poorly built contraptions, but I managed catch them without further trouble."

The robot dumped the contents of a sack in front of the pig's throne revealing two more of the locals. The first was Pipsy, a small anthropomorphic tan mouse wearing a red bow with white polka dots. Her fellow prisoner was named T.T. or a large living stopwatch with white hands and feet, the blue minute arrow on his face slightly resembling a mustache.

"Well, if isn't the little worms!" Wizpig pounded the ground with his foot, causing them to jump up and flee before being snatched up in the hog villain's giant hand. "With you guys, I've got the full set!"

"You captured the others!?" Pipsy squeaked in surprise.

"Look around!" The swine showed his two new prisoners the others in cages. He squeezed her harder before moving his face closer. "That annoying tiger's already been sent to the brig along with the chicken and badger. With you two caught, that's everyone on my list!"

She opened her mouth to say something else, only to be dropped at the monster's feet. "Run away!" T.T. shouted.

"I don't think so!" Crump whistled loudly, causing several dozen X-Nauts to emerge from nowhere and attack. The mob piled on top of the prisoners, binding and gagging them in less than a minute. "Take them back to the ship, and put them with the others!"

"Yes sir!" the X-Nauts shouted together before carrying away the duo like ants dragging food back to the colony.

Wizpig watched them go and laughed maniacally, the portly X-Naut boss joining in moments later. The capture of Timber's Island had been much easier than they had thought. While he had not managed to capture the Kongs, their was already another unit seizing the main island. As the alien conqueror sat back down on his mammoth-sized throne, the communicator inside the Magnus von Grapple 2.0 went off, prompting its pilot to scamper back to the cockpit. Lord Crump recognized the code and pressing a button, using the robot's technology to project a hologram of the screen, causing Bowser's face to appear before them.

The Koopa King growled impatiently. "You goons done yet, or what?"

"Oh, it's you..." the alien replied nonchalantly. "Not a single one escaped! The worms on our little list are being sent over as we speak."

"Sir Grodus is personally handling the situation. Once we've secured the rest of the island, it should only be a matter of time before our return." The X-Naut pilot replied.

Bowser groaned. "Whatever... Just hurry up and finish! I got another job for you lowlifes that's a million times more important."

Lord Crump leaned in expectantly. "Ah yes! There must be a reason why you contacted us?"

"Those filthy apes on Donkey Kong Island are getting to be a real pain in my tail. If your already done, provide some backup."

"Well why didn't ya just say so? I've been wanting to pulverize those monkeys from the beginning." Wizpig screamed wildly, his eyes bulging with excitement. His insane leer settled on the hologram. "Guess they proved a little too much for yer boys, eh Bowsie?"

"You wanna find out how bacon feels!?" the demon turtle clenched his fist angrily, only to be hung up on.

The X-Naut pilot exhaled before looking back at his collaborator. "Shall we do what he says?"

"I woulda done it, even if he hadn't asked!?" the alien pig responded, his gigantic form levitating into the air moments later. "This'll be fun!"

"You're planning on going alone?" he questioned,

"Tell your boss he's in charge of securing the remaining prisoners. Don't both waiting for me to come back... This won't take long!" With that, Wizpig shot into the air and flew off into the distance.

* * *

-Meanwhile- Evershade Valley

The Gloomy Manor was a simple haunted house, hardly different than the dozens of others around the world. Owned by famed ghost researcher Professor E. Gadd, he used the mansion as a base for studying the local spirits. He had briefly lost the building when King Boo shattered the Dark Moon, but thanks to Luigi's help, the pieces of the celestial body were secured, and the ghosts driven crazy by its absence returned to their peaceful selves.

Located in the west wing of the old building was a large room with a tile floor, littered with mysterious machines, several monitors covering the walls. The elderly scientist used it as his personal laboratory. A number of simple ghosts known as Greenies were providing some much-needed assistance, jotting down notes while they monitored the experiments going on inside the mansion.

Today the professor had also received a visit from several Boos, among which was a green-colored female wearing red ribbons. Conducting herself with an air of regality, she was much different than the more dangerous specters he normally encountered. She was accompanied by and elderly Boo with a gray mustache and a monocle, who appeared to be her butler of sorts.

"It's truly a pleasure to meet you, Miss Bow." E. Gadd held out a hand welcomingly, though his gesture remained unreciprocated.

She surveyed the room with a noticeable frown. "Hmmm... So you're that crazy lab coat who travels the world hunting our kind."

"My lady, where are your manners!?" the old attendant scorned.

"But of course... I should be thrilled to make the acquaintance of the man who appears in our children's nightmares."

Feeling an uncomfortable silence, the scientist bowed his head in respect. "My sincerest apologies for your discomfort, madam. Though, you are no doubt aware of the animosity that has existed between the local races and ghosts for many years."

Lady Bow nodded grudgingly. "I am perfectly informed of the issue, thanks to the actions of our so-called leader. His cruelty continues to give a bad name to all spirits, not just Boos."

"Indeed! We heard from a mutual acquaintance that your greatest wish is to study the Boo species without worrying about such things, and believed it an excellent opportunity to help smooth relations between the living and the dead."

His mistress shook her head stubbornly. "I wouldn't be here if Mario hadn't suggested it."

The elderly Boo cleared his throat. "Good Madam, surely you would not wish to insult."

"It's quite alright. Compared to my usual experiences with ghosts, a little bit of verbal animosity is nothing." E. Gadd gestured for his Greenie workers to leave, the gaggle phasing through the back wall and floor. "Naturally I've studied ghost physiology in the past, but today, I was hoping to learn more about the culture of your species."

"Well I suppose those you've captured wouldn't be eager to talk about such trivialities." Bow began, her tone lightening a bit. "Of course, since a friend asked me for this favor, I'm intend to keep my word."

The professor pulled out a notepad and pen. "Excellent! I see no reason to remain here for the moment. Perhaps you spooktacular specters would like to step into the parlor for some tea?"

"It will be your pleasure..." she agreed with a satisfied smile.

E. Gadd led his guests through the side door and into the main foyer before ascending the central staircase leading to the second floor. Walking through the Master Hallway, they took the south door, which lead them to a cozy room lit by a small chandelier. A plush carpet covered the floor, upon which sat a series of tastefully upholstered chairs and a wooden table. A grandfather clock and an old phonograph created a rustic atmosphere, and many old portraits decorated the walls.

He sat down and rang a small bell, causing a single Greenie to materialize with a tray of tea and biscuits, which were immediately distributed among the group. Two more green ghosts set to work lighting the fireplace on the opposite wall before disappearing, leaving the professor alone with his guests once more.

Lady Bow held out her teacup, allowing him to fill it. She drank slowly before letting out a simple hum, signifying she approved of its flavor. "A decent combination of leaves, though I've tasted better."

"I'm glad you like it." he answered courteously, ignoring the backhanded compliment. "So tell me, are you really the princess of the ghost world?"

"Indeed, I am. Though please do not associate my clan with those savages of the main branch."

"The main branch?" the professor repeated, raising an eyebrow with fascination.

"It is as you say. The Boo species is commonly associated with misfortune and chaos. I'm certain Bootler could explain it better than I."

"I trust that would be you?" he turned to the other ghost, who bowed politely in acknowledgment.

"At your service." the elderly spirit introduced himself. "As you are no doubt aware, many ghosts of our kind are known for their blasphemous and mean-spirited fun. While Boos are naturally mischievous in nature, it does not mean that all of us seek to harm others. and all should not be judged by the actions of a few."

"Not everyone has the same outlook... I suppose that applies to ghost like it does everyone else." The researcher scribbled down some notes. "So, what were saying about different branches of a clan?"

Bootler stroked his mustache. "Long ago, there was a disagreement between among Boos. While many of our kind desired to spread misery, others sought to live peacefully among the other races. This resulted in a great divide, and when no compromise could be found, each side picked a different member of the royal family as their leader. Shortly thereafter, the clan split apart into different factions."

E. Gadd began writing furiously before shouting. "Ooyama! That certainly explains a lot."

"Having served the royal family for so long, I was among those who witnessed the schism, personally." The old attendant lowered his gaze as he remembered the details, taking a moment to wipe his monocle before continuing. "Lady Bow's mother took charge of the peaceful branch, and her people settled in Forever Forest and Gusty Gulch on the outskirts of the Mushroom Kingdom."

"And the others?" the scientist pressed, leaning forward like a child waiting for desert.

Lady Bow scowled before her butler could answer. "The majority of the clan crowned my jerk uncle as the new king before they set out to terrorize the world. Several members of the chaotic faction even joined Bowser's Army."

"Unbelievable! Does that mean King Boo is your uncle!?"

The female ghost looked as if she were suppressing the urge to slap him, though her expression coupled with the silence that followed was more than enough confirmation. Now it all made sense why the species was usually associated with mischievous and downright evil behavior. Since learning from Mario that there were several living peacefully on the outskirts of the Mushroom Kingdom, he had been raring to conduct research on these docile specimens. Now that he could, things were quickly spiraling in a new and interesting direction.

Bootler gently nudged his young charge before reluctantly affirming the scientist's claim with a nod. "My lady prefers not to speak of it."

"Who would!?" she snapped, causing him to shrink back. "We may be ghosts, but that tyrant is a real monster! I'm not proud to be related to someone who takes joy out of terrorizing innocent people. Even worse is that most of my people agree with his methods!"

She exhaled with an anguished scowl, though upon regaining her poise, she looked as if a very burden had been lifted. Professor E. Gadd scribbled on in silence, but said immediately for fear of upsetting his guest. Even after spending long periods of time researching ghosts in seclusion, he remained sharp as ever to the emotions of others. Whether they were good or bad, ghosts were still people.

"I apologize..." her regal exterior gave way for a second, though she quickly hid her face behind a golden fan.

"Her excellency has long despised the king's cruelty." her attendant explained sorrowfully.

Lady Bow fanned herself as if sweeping away the thought. "That wretched monster's actions are a stain on my family's name."

E. Gadd waved his hand dismissively. "Until tonight I wasn't sure if Boos were naturally bad or predisposed to it. Now I understand that they're no different than anyone else. On top of that, King Boo is apparently the one responsible for giving the entire species a bad reputation."

"Now if only the rest of the world would notice that." She frowned. "I've heard Boos live regular lives in some places, but more often than not the people see us and run away."

"In any case, what a marvelous discovery!" the professor clapped enthusiastically, stopping when he noticed her discomfort. "Please understand I didn't mean to be insensitive."

She gave him a clever smirk. "If your research helps other people learn more about us, than I'm happy to be a part of it!"

"Right then! Shall we continue?" he raised his pen to paper, only to be disturbed by a violent rumbling beneath. "What in tarnation was that!?"

Professor E. Gadd walked over to the nearest window, taking a moment to straighten his glasses before peeking out. Five dull green tanks were rolling across the lawn towards the Gloomy Manor, mole-like Rocky Wrenches popping out of hatches to survey the surroundings while a series of Spikes stationed atop the vehicles bombarded the house with iron balls. The latter species possessed a strange ability to regurgitate dangerous weapons at will, making them useful for prolonged battles.

"Looks like we've got some company." Bow glanced out the window. "I don't know about you, but we're getting out before they bring this house down."

"And you should as well." Bootler warned, casting a worried look at the now trembling scientist. He floated over, gently tapping the man on the shoulder. "Nothing to fear, old boy. We can help you escape if you just grab hold of my hand."

The ghost researcher shuffled across the room and began pushing on the grandfather clock, only to receive odd looks from the visitors. "C'mon, help me move this!"

"Why!?" the female Boo arched an eyebrow suspiciously.

Her manservant quickly helped the professor, the old-timers revealing a metallic control panel on the wall. Their host quickly punched in a complex series of numbers into the device, causing a large barrier to appear around the building. His guests exchanged confused glances before flying over to the window, watching in awe as the spiked balls and Bullet Bills bounced harmlessly off of the protective sphere.

Lady Bow blinked confusedly before turning back around. "What a bizarre old coot, you are...To think you were actually prepared for something like this!"

"Had a run-in with some evil Boos led by your uncle. Had to leave the mansion and hide in my bunker for a few days." The scientist replied with a confident smile. "I decided to equip this house with the same defense system, so it wouldn't happen again!"

"Are we safe?" Bootler questioned.

"So long as the barrier holds up... But since the enemies aren't ghosts, I don't know how long it'll last. I'll use the secret tunnel in the basement to escape, and it's probably safer if you two come along for the ride."

The noble Boo consulted with her butler for a moment before agreeing. "Lead the way..."

Professor E. Gadd led them down several flights of stairs into the basement of the Gloomy Manor where Luigi had fought the Grouchy Possessor, but beyond the creature's former resting place was an empty wall that opened to reveal a newly-built doorway. The trio entered the passage beyond, the scientist using a flashlight while his ghost companions did not require light to navigate the darkness. He tripped a hidden switch as they passed on through, sealing the entry shut behind him.

"Kinda creepy, even for a haunted house." Bow commented, noting a particularly large spider crawling on the ceiling.

Her longtime servant quietly appreciated the flickering shadows and cobwebs. "I for one think it would be an excellent idea to introduce spiders to Boo's Mansion. They certainly help darken up the place."

The professor stroked his chin pensively. "Seems like you ghosts have a certain love of the grim and the gaunt... Is that why the undead prefer older dwellings and dark places?"

"But of course." the Boo Princess replied. "Most spirits prefer an old world charm, and don't feel the need to have everything brand new. We find peace amidst the dark and the quiet."

"I daresay, the number of arachnids here is almost unnatural." Bootler commented, earning a chuckle from their host.

"The Gloomy Manor's basement is home to a spider queen who births countless children with each passing generation. I've been meaning to call an exterminator, but there's not too many people willing to work in a ghost-infested valley. One of the many troubles of being a ghost researcher is finding help when ya need it."

"It looks like the ghosts here do plenty to assist you." she reasoned.

"Those Greenies have been a blessing to this old man's studies. Evershade Valley is one of the few haunted locales where the majority of the ghosts are friendly towards outsiders, but that doesn't stop people from being afraid of visiting."

The elderly ghost made a frightening face, causing their host to jump slightly. "Well, scaring is what we ghosts do best."

"Oho, that's certainly true!" E. Gadd rubbed his chest to calm himself before accidentally hitting a door. "Well, it looks like we made it to the exit. Once we get out, you two can skedaddle back to wherever ya came from."

"What will you do?" Lady Bow questioned.

"I've got a custom-built craft that can travel faster than the average ghost can fly. It'll be perfect for making a quick getaway."

The two ghosts helped push open the door, the tunnel exit leading them into an open field a short distance away from the Gloomy manor. From here they could see the Koopa Troop tanks firing away at the barrier, the explosions only slightly muffled by distance.

"Phew, now all I gotta do is call my ride." The professor pulled out a remote control and pressed the button.

After his first encounter with Luigi, the researcher had created a number of successors to the Poltergust 3000, both of which were specially designed to act as both transportation in addition to ghost catching equipment. They were specifically named the Poltergust 3001 and Poltergust 4000. While the latter was designed as a land vehicle and used by Luigi as a kart for the big races, E. Gadd had given the 3001 model the ability to fly.

"There she is... My ride out of here!" he leapt up and down, pointing towards the sky.

The gigantic vacuum cleaner was bright red like the other models, but significantly larger and more powerful. The addition of rocket boosters and retractable wings afforded it the ability to soar through the air with the greatest pf ease. As the object flew closer, he noticed an unfamiliar silhouette sitting atop it, the moonlight revealing the shapely figure of a human woman clad in a purple top and pants.

"Who's that!?" Bow questioned, earning puzzled look from the scientist.

"Galloping ghouls! Who are you?" Professor E. Gadd noticed as she drew closer that the stranger was quite attractive, though he quickly pretended not to notice. "What're ya doing with my invention, lady!?"

"You can call me Syrup. I'm the captain of the good ship, Sweet Stuff..." She swayed her hips alluringly while dismounting the Poltergust 3001. "If you know what I mean?"

The ghost researcher took a step towards her. "Lookie here. I don't know how you managed to steal my machine, but it's pretty dangerous if you don't know how it works."

"Oh, I think I know how it works..." Captain Syrup pulled a lever on the side, a loud whirring filling their ears.

"Lady Bow, get down!" Bootler pushed his young charge away, the vacuum sucking him up like a plastic bag.

Professor E. Gadd jumped in the way of vacuum's suction, thrusting out both of his arms protectively. "Best flee while ya can, Ms. Bow... Don't let this be for nothing!" he screamed to the ghost princess, who hesitated for a moment before taking off into the skies.

Captain Syrup switched the machine into reverse, sending the old scientist spiraling backwards into a tree. He groaned weakly, only to be ambushed by a quartet of anthropomorphic ducks wearing sunglasses and pirate bandanas. The flightless birds leapt around like Hammer Bros. before throwing a net over the professor, who could only struggle weakly against the ropes. The Dangerous Ducks were her own elite troops, and she usually placed them in charge of guarding her treasures.

"You're with them, aren't ya?" he looked over at the enemies attacking his house before facing his captor. She bent over, playfully pinching his cheek.

"It doesn't really matter, does it? I came here to capture you and those ghosts." the female pirate mounted her stolen ride.

Trying to buy time, he quickly grabbed the topic and ran with it. "How'd you figure out how to use that, anyway? I didn't make my inventions with the intention that any schmuck could just waltz into my lab and take 'em for a joyride."

"You'll find I'm a pretty skilled inventor myself." The captain smiled in amusement.

Truthfully, she was rather skilled with technology compared to most fun-of-the-mill buccaneers. The female pirate had worked long and hard to distinguish herself among the countless other thieves and treasure-hunters around the world. She had constructed quite a few of her own inventions over the years, several of which were broken in fights with Wario. Among which were a large robotic henchmen, a powerful exoskeleton equipped with projectile weapons, and a personal hovercraft. This was all in addition to designing and constructing her own ships, and even several castles.

"You'll find I'm quite a bit more capable than this pretty face would suggest."

E. Gadd smiled. "Oh really, cause the other person you were supposed to catch is probably miles away from here by now!"

"What!?" Captain Syrup shot into the air atop the flying vacuum, glancing across the horizon and back towards the mansion before pounding her fists against the machine. "BOBO!" she hollered.

Her giant pet bird flying over to meet her. "You screamed, captain?"

Captain Syrup held up a picture of a certain ghost princess. "Find the Boo in this picture and bring her to me immediately!" She ordered, the bird grabbing hold of the poster with his talon.

"That will not be necessary, mistress..." a third voice rang out.

A round horned ghost with a wispy pointed tail and human-like arms appeared from the darkness. His half-moon shaped eyes and jack-o-lantern like mouth were alive with glee, and protruding from his stomach was a wallet emblazoned with the Black Sugar Gang's jolly roger, openly displaying his loyalty to Captain Syrup's notorious pirate crew. The wallet protruding from his stomach began wriggling around violently, as if someone were trapped within.

"And here I thought you were only good at nabbing treasure." the beautiful woman smiled like a feral cat, earning an evil cackle from her spirit henchmen. "I knew bringing you along would be useful, Zenisuki."

Bobo clicked his beak hastily. "Well done... Looks like you managed to save us the trouble of tracking her down."

The evil specter flinched as if he had been punched from within. "Argh! This little pest is giving me some serious indigestion. Mind relieving me of the burden, Mistress?"

Syrup activated the ghost-catching device as her ghost minion pried open the wallet clip and expelled Bow, the Boo Princess letting out a slur of insults as she was pulled into the device. "I'll make certain you receive a larger share from our next caper."

Zenisuki rubbed his stomach like a ravenous glutton. "I can hardly wait."

The female captain took out a communicator. "Attention all Evershade Valley units. This is Captain Syrup! The targets have been neutralized... All forces return to Bowser's Kingdom immediately."

* * *

Note to Readers: Everyone who reviewed... This chapter is my special gift to you! Writing long chapters is difficult, but knowing that people care enough to comment is one of the very best rewards a writer can receive.

This is especially true for me, since I write long stories and get paid absolutely nothing. Keep the comments coming, and I'll keep writing!

* * *

Character Reference Guide

Now for those who may be unfamiliar with certain characters, especially from _Wario_ and _Donkey Kong_ series games, I'll drop some notes. Pictures are easy to find using Google Search. For full details check out Super Mario Wiki.

\- **Kooper** : One of Mario's allies from _Paper Mario_ , he's a Koopa Troopa who wants to be an archaeologist. His childhood hero is the famed Kolorado, who he eventually decides to travel with following the end of the game.

\- **Goombario:** Goomba who became Mario's first ally in _Paper Mario_. He was named after Mario and specializes in providing information. His attacks involve jumping and headbutting his enemies repeatedly.

\- **Lakilester:** Lakitu and former member of the Koopa Troop serving Huff 'n Puff. He joins Mario in _Paper Mario_. His girlfriend is Lakilulu.

\- **Parakarry:** Paratroopa Postman in charge of delivery mail in Mario's neighborhood, he appears as a partner in _Paper Mario_ and specializes in aerial attacks. He reappears briefly in _Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door_.

\- **Lady Bow:** Her Boo clan lives in peace within the borders of the Mushroom Kingdom. Appearing in _Paper Mario_ and _Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door_ , she has a slightly snooty personality and a clever wit. She attacks by slapping enemies, and her servant Bootler appears with her in both games.

\- **Cranky Kong:** The original Donkey Kong who kidnapped Pauline in the arcade games, he is the father of the current Donkey Kong. He is the village chieftain and patriarch of the Kong Family, though has not reunited with Mario since in years. He first appeared under the name "Cranky" in _Donkey Kong Country_.

\- **Wizpig:** Diddy Kong's nemesis from _Diddy Kong Racing_. He is a disturbed lunatic who once destroyed his home planet and turned it into an amusement park. He is a giant behemoth with powerful magic and formidable strength.

\- **Timber:** Young Tiger who is friends with Diddy, he lives in peace on Timber's Island. When Wizpig attacked in _Diddy Kong Racing_ , Timber called his Kong friends for help.

\- **Drumstick:** Rooster wearing overalls who appeared in _Diddy Kong Racing_ as one of the playable heroes.

\- **Taj the Genie:** Elephant Genie who watches over Timber's Island. In _Diddy Kong Racing_ , he was deposed by Wizpig.

\- **Pipsy:** Female mouse who appeared in _Diddy Kong Racing_ as one of the playable heroes.

\- **Bumper:** Gray badger who appeared in _Diddy Kong Racing_ as one of the playable heroes.

\- **Sir Grodus:** Major antagonist from _Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door_. He is the leader of the Secret Society of X-Nauts, an extraterrestrial syndicate who captured Peach and sought to use her as a vessel to revive the evil Shadow Queen. Upon her return, he tries to command the ancient demon, only for her to destroy his body, leaving his still-living head behind.

\- **Lord Crump:** Second-in-command to Grodus, he appeared as a recurring villain in _Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door_. He commands large groups of X-Nauts and usually fights by piloting a series of mechas known by the moniker, Magnus von Grapple.

\- **Captain Syrup:** So far, the only recurring villain of the Wario series. She is a beautiful human pirate who is the ruler of Kitchen Island, and leader of the Black Sugar Gang. Wario pillaged her island in _Wario Land: Super Mario Land_ , prompting her to steal back her treasure in _Wario Land II_ , though he takes it back and manages to steal even more of her treasure in the process. She later helps him against an evil pirate named the Shake King in _Wario Land: Shake It!_ only to nab the treasure once Wario does the dirty work.

\- **Zenisuki:** Member of the Black Sugar Gang appearing _Wario Land: Super Mario Land_ , he is a nasty thieving ghost. Was thrashed by Wario while trying to stop the greedy antihero from looting Captain Syrup's island.

\- **Bobo:** Giant bird who guards Captain Syrup's pirate ship, he was defeated by Wario in _Wario Land: Super Mario Land_ and again in _Wario Land II_.


End file.
